Things Are Different in the Dark
by peter-pan-equals-luv
Summary: Bella is so lucky to have a friend like Jacob, one who will stay with her in her darkest hour and help her find her way back to the light... Based during New Moon, eventually moving into Eclipse, M for a reason, readers beware!
1. Bella

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except original characters, situations and plotlines.**

**A/N 6/26/10: I just updated a few mistakes I found, nothing big, so if you've already read this chapter, you won't need to again :)**

I bite my lip, not sure if I'm doing the right thing. I mean, I know I had the whole day today and half a day yesterday to change my mind, but Charlie's words are still ringing in my head.

"_Hanging out with Jacob… That seems to take your mind off things a bit, doesn't it…"_

That stuck in my head; maybe I could sleep without screaming, if I were to stay with him. Then, of course, my stupid self just _had_ to text Jacob.

_Wish u were here at night, cant sleep_

From Jake: _Did u wake up or cant fall asleep?_

_Cant fall asleep. Charlie says i do better with u, just wish it would carry over 2 the night_

From Jake: _Lol, maybe u should stay me one night ;)_

_Haha, yea, sounds like a plan_

From Jake: _Would u do it, really_

_Um, idk, why_

From Jake: _bc i think u should_

_Jake, im not sure about that_

From Jake: _why not? i bet you a dollar ud sleep better_

_Lol, ok, sure, well see_

From Jake: _tomorrow, then?_

_Yea, i guess? gtg, class is about to start, ttyl_

Stupid Jake for being so nice, stupid me for even mentioning it and stupid, stupid Charlie for putting the idea in my head. _Well, no turning back now,_ I think, as I open my window. Charlie is already asleep, so I don't even worry about him hearing Jake jump through my window.

"Hey, Bells," he said, smiling my Jacob smile. He stared into my eyes. "Are you sure about this?"

His concerned look made me love him all the more. "Yea, sure, totally." He knows I'm not telling the whole truth, but wisely says nothing. He has a pair of pajama pants tied to his ankle and I quietly show him where the bathroom is. I've already changed into my baggy sleeping shirt and a pair of Charlie's old pajama pants, so I simply lay down, facing the door, and wait for my sun to return to me.

"Bella." Someone is shaking me; my eyes pop open in surprise, but it's only Jacob. He grins at me. "I was only gone for a minute, and you were passed out." He chuckles quietly, but I see the concern in his eyes. I must be really tired to fall asleep that quickly, he must think.

He budges me over and slips into the bed, interlacing his hands behind his head. I turn on my side, facing the window, and listen to him breathe. Comfort seems to flow from his body to mine, but I can't sleep. Jake is a virtual oven and I have to kick the blankets off after a few seconds. He laughs at me, so I stick my cold feet in his leg and am satisfied when he flinches slightly.

We've been laying here for awhile, I'm all sleepy and content, but still, sleep eludes me. Jacob is still awake, too, I can tell. I turn over, resting my head on his shoulder. I feel him smile and he brings his arm down, pressing me to his side.

I look up him, my best friend, my sun, my Jacob, and grin. He reaches his free hand down and brushes some hair out of my eyes. I can feel the heat running through my body, and it's not from the werewolf next to me.

"Jake, I-" He shushes me and leans down, watching me, waiting to see if I'll pull back.

I don't.

His lips are soft and warm, not burning hot like the rest of his body. I think of how sweet it is that he's hesitating, wanting me to make the next move, to take it farther.

I do.

I open my mouth slightly and he slips his tongue in. I taste mint and the rain and the forest. Jake moves, slipping me off his shoulder, and turns on his side, never letting my mouth go. My hand moves of its own accord, up his well-toned abs, past his pecs, up his neck, finally running my fingers through his shorn hair. I miss his long hair. He moans slightly at the attention, so I do it again.

"Bella," he groans. It's my turn to shush him as I tug at him, making him move until he's above me. He settles between my legs and uses his forearms to keep most of his weight off of me. I feel him press against my core and moan. I wrap my arms around his neck as one of his hands slides under my shirt, his burning skin skimming across my cold skin. He hesitates on my ribs before moving up to cup my breast.

The contact shocks me and I gasp as Jake moves down my jaw and to my neck, pressing soft, insistent kisses on my throat. He pulls away and tugs off my shirt, grumbling about too much clothing, and kisses my shoulder as his hand finds my breast again. My legs lock around his narrow waist and he grinds himself against me. It feels so good; I start panting as his lips move down to my still-bra-encased breast, lightly kissing over the cloth.

"Jake, please," I pant, wiggling against him. "I need you-" I can't even finish my sentence before he captures my lips again, our movements becoming more heated, more desperate.

A sound shocks me back into reality. I try to push Jacob away. "Jake, Charlie's coming," I hiss, hearing the slow, sleepy footsteps heading my way. He pulls away quickly and rolls, lightly landing on the far side of my bed. I grab the covers, pull them up to my chin, and lay facing the door. I force my breathing to be slow and even. The door cracks and Charlie peeks in. I didn't scream, so I know he won't come over to the bed; he just wants to make sure I'm ok.

After a few terrifying seconds, in which I'm _sure_ Charlie is going to come over to my bed, I hear the soft click of the door and let out a sigh of relief. I quickly flip over, poking my head over the side of the bed. There's Jacob, hands behind his head, grinning up at me as if we hadn't almost gotten busted. I stuck my tongue out him.

"Well, that was totally lady-like," he says, smirking up at me.

"Shut up," comes my retort. "For that, you can stay on the floor." I pull back on the bed and turn my back to the window. Not two seconds later, I felt the bed depress and an ultra hot arm slides around my waist, pulling me tight against an equally hot body. Jacob starts nuzzling my neck and whimpering.

I can't take it anymore and a giggle slips out. I rap him on the head and turn to face him. "No more fooling around," I say, the smile belaying my severe tone. Jacob draws his face into a sincere look.

"Agreed. Besides," he grins, "we still have school tomorrow, so we both need our beauty rest." He winks and I slap his chest before turning around and nestling into the cocoon of my sun.

Sleepy, content and warm, I finally drift to sleep. But I swear, just before sleep takes me, I hear a whisper, "I love you, Bella."

_I love you, too, Jacob…_

888

The next morning is sunny and clear, and I am too comfortable in my Jacob cocoon to want to get up. That's ruined when I hear Charlie walking down the hall, coming to make sure I'm up for school.

"Shit," I swear, moving Jacob's arm off my waist and turning to push him off the bed. "Damn it, Jacob, wake up, Charlie's coming. Ugh, you're so heavy!"

He isn't budging; dead to the world. I hear Charlie pause at my door.

"Don't come in, I'm changing," I yell.

"Oh, ok," Charlie says. "Uh, I guess I'll just see you downstairs for breakfast." I hear his footsteps fade as he walks downstairs. Beside me, Jacob rolls over and snorts. I glare at his back and, using my feet and the bed for leverage, kick him onto the floor. He lands with a dull thud.

"Bella, are you ok?" Charlie yells, ready to run to my rescue.

"Yea, dad, I just slipped on some papers!" I call back, praying that he doesn't come upstairs.

"Ok…"

I heave another sigh of relief. Jacob peeks over my bed and glares at me. "Uncalled for!"

I laugh and offer my hand to help him up. Of course, he grabs it and pulls me down, so I land on his chest, laughing. He grins back, his hands holding my waist. That's when I realize I'm still not wearing a shirt and I feel the blood rush to my face.

"Erm, Jake, let me up, I-" The rest of my sentence is cut short by a kiss. I let myself fall into it a bit, before I realize what I'm doing. I pull away but Jacob follows me up, so that I end up straddling his lap, both of us in a sitting position.

"Jake, please," I say, turning my head, so he went for my neck, instead. "Oh! Oh, uh, Jake, we need to stop."

"Why," he growls into my neck. He bites down lightly, but hard enough to make me gasp and my fingers clutch his shoulders. I moan, unable to help the feelings that well inside me.

Fighting past the lust with all my willpower, I pull away. "No, Jake," I tell him firmly, as he attempts to move with me. I grab his face with my hands and force him to look at me. "Jacob, listen to me. I don't regret last night, please believe me, but we can't continue doing this."

"Why not," he growls, angry now, "is it because of that bloodsucker?"

"Yes – no – kinda? Look, Jake, I love you, you know that. You're the best friend I could ever ask for. But I don't want to project any feeling I had for – him, onto you." I stare, pleading, into his eyes. "Please, I don't want that for you. And, I mean, it's just that everything is different in the dark."

He looks into my eyes, searching for… something. "I know you love me, Bella, and I think you feel more feelings for me than you think you do. I'll wait until you realize that." He lightly kisses my lips before moving me off of him. We both stand and walk over to the window.

He starts to climb out when I blurt, "Wait, will you come back over tonight?" Jacob slowly turns to look at me. "Please?" I beg.

"Leave the window open," is all he says before turning and leaping lightly to the ground. I smile and start getting dressed for school.

888

Downstairs, Charlie smiles as he watches Jacob walked away from the house.

**A/N: Ok, so this is my first Twilight fic. I was watching New Moon and the part where Charlie tells Bella that she seems to do better around Jacob stuck in my head. What if she had Jacob around when she slept; maybe it would take away the bad dreams? And so, this story came about.**

**I just want it to be said, I love Edward and Bella together, but Jacob is way hotter! So I guess that makes me Team Jacob? Idk, never really got the whole 'team' thing ;) Anyway, hope you enjoyed this little oneshot and please feed the author! She loves reviews the best :D**


	2. Jacob

I groan as I stare up at Bella's window. I have no idea what keeps possessing me to come back, night after night. Yes, I do, but I still think I'm an idiot. She peaks her head down.

"Hey, you coming?" she asks quietly, staring down at me.

"Yup, just move aside," I reply, grinning up at her. She returns the smile and retreats. I take a running leap, hit the side of the house, bounce up the tree, jump to the awning, back to the tree and shimmy up to Bella's window. "Ta-da," I wink at her.

She laughs and replies, "Charlie's working the graveyard shift, so you won't have any problems with going to the bathroom."

"You know, I think Charlie knows I stay here," I tell her. Her jaw drops.

"What, why would you say that?" She bites her lip, nervous.

I shrug. "He just gives me these smiles when I'm around lately, like he knows a secret." I laugh at the expression on her face and she throws a pillow at me.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," I say, catching it and shaking my finger at her, "that's no way for a lady to act."

Bella sticks her tongue out and tells me to get going. I laugh and leave, but as soon as I step into the hallway, my smile fades. I've been staying with Bella for three months now. She hasn't woken up screaming once, for which I'm thankful, but I don't know how much longer I can take this. We haven't fooled around since that first night, because I refuse to push Bella into something she'll regret later, but she's made things really difficult for me recently. The last two weeks, instead of the baggy shirt and pants she'd been wearing, she's opted to wear a camisole (as I was told the first night she wore it) and tiny pajama shorts.

I honestly think she's trying to kill me or something. There are nights that I have to leave her once she's fallen asleep, just to, er, relieve the tension. A man can only take so much. Every night, I want to tell her I won't be coming back tomorrow, but I can't. I hate this strange attraction that holds me to her. I look at myself in the mirror and try to remove the worry off my face before heading back to Bella's room, a wolf's natural grace keeping my footsteps silent.

I slip in just as quietly, guessing that she's already asleep, like usual. I lift the covers and slip in behind her, wrapping my arm around her waist. She kicks the covers off after only a few seconds and turns in my arms.

"Hey," she whispers, looking up at me, smiling.

"Hey," I smile back, "did I wake you?" She just shakes her head and locks her eyes to mine, searching. Seeming to like… whatever it is that she saw, she cuddles up to my chest, nuzzling my shoulder. I can't help but to stiffen.

"Jake?"

"Yea?"

"Are you mad at me?"

I pull back and stare at her, incredulous. "No, why would you think that?"

Her eyes remain locked to my chest as she replies, "You just seem so stiff lately," she shrugs.

_That's because you wear tiny clothes that test my limits_, I think, even as I say, "No, of course not. Just some werewolf issues, that's all." My hand gently tugs her chin, making her look at me. "Relax, Bella, everything is ok." She returns my smile and I kiss her forehead before she cuddles back up to my chest. We settle in to go to sleep.

Except, Bella's not going to sleep. Soft lips press to my chest, my shoulders, my neck, and my resolve begins to crumble.

"Bella, what are you doing," I ask, straining to keep my voice even.

"Tempting you," she murmurs, moving up my neck and jaw to my lips, where I stop her.

"Bella, I don't think-"

"Shh, don't think, just do," she whispers, pressing her lips to mine, effectively silencing my protests. Her hands start wandering down my chest, raking her nails lightly. I let out a groan and bury my fingers in her hair, an arm sliding around her waist, holding her to me, before I flip her on her back. Bella's gasp of surprise makes me grin, even as her legs lock around my waist, pulling me against her core.

I run a hand up her thigh, sliding under those tiny shorts. "Oh, Bella, you're not wearing anything under here," I groaned. I felt her low chuckle.

"Less to remove," she gasped as I pressed her moist center. I grinned into her shoulder, pressing kisses up her neck, across her jaw, before capturing her lips with my own. Bella started grinding against my fingers as I slid them between her lower lips.

"Jacob…" she groaned, "please, I need you."

"Patience, Bella, we have all the time in the world," I whisper against her lips. She groans in frustration and starts tugging my pants down. I move my fingers up and out of her shorts, tracing a line from her hip, under her camisole and cupping her breast, pinching her nipple lightly. Bella digs her nails into my shoulder, whimpering.

Oh, God, I'm about to come undone. She keeps trying to slide her hands down my pants and I'm not sure I can take her touching me there. I tug her hand away and sit her up, pulling her camisole off, discarding it. I can't help but to stare, for a moment, at the beautiful, half naked, girl- no, young woman- writhing beneath me. This only last a moment, though, before I lean down and kiss her softly, directly over her heart. I swear I can feel her heart beating against my lips, broken only by her soft sigh. I can't linger, as much as I want to. I don't know how long the house will be empty and the last thing I need is Charlie busting in with a shotgun.

I move down, capturing her pert nipple in my mouth and suck gently, my hand giving attention to her other breast, pulling sighs and moans from Bella. Reluctant to move, loving the sounds she's making, I know I need to bury myself inside her before everything ends before it begins. I move away and unlock her legs. She groans, as if in pain, but before she can protest, I whip her shorts off, followed by my pants, carelessly throwing them over the edge of the bed.

I return to the natural cradle her hips make for me, grinding against her heat as her hands slide up my arms, coming to rest on my neck.

"Oh – oh, Jacob, please…" Her voice calls to me like a sirens song and I am helpless to fight it.

"It's ok, Bella, I'll take care of you," I whisper, pulling back and positioning myself at her entrance. "Bella, are you sure?" I ask, not wanting to do anything she wasn't ready for.

"Yes, I'm sure, just please, Jacob, please, I need you," she panted, wiggling her hips.

I groan and oblige her, forcing through her barrier, filling her to the hilt. Bella screams, her fingernails digging in my back. I whisper to her in Quilete, soothing her. After a minute she calms down, enough that her legs are loose enough around my waist and I'm able to pull back, out of her pulsing sleeve, before thrusting back in. Bella gasps at the sensation, her hands moving up my back to my shoulders.

I thrust slowly into her, reveling in her hot tightness, drawing moans from her perfect throat.

"More," I growl, thrusting harder. Bella's eyes grow heated and I take that as a sign. Abandoning my plan to take it slow, I plow into her, burying my head in her shoulder. I feel her lips on my heated skin, just before her teeth sink into my shoulder as I hit a sweet spot. I gasp before latching onto her neck and sucking, leaving my own mark on her. I move up, kissing behind her ear, causing her to shudder. I do it again and receive the same response. Feeling pleased with myself and filing that particular spot away for later, I continue my movements. Bella is arching into me, and I know she's close; I'm close. I reach down and press on her clit, and then she's shuddering around me, her nails raking down my back. I hiss as sweat hits the newly opened wounds.

"I love you, Jacob," I hear her pants, before my own blinding orgasm hits me.

"I love you, too, Bella," I murmur, collapsing on top of her, spent. I don't stay there but for a few seconds. My body heat and weight would probably kill her. I roll over, pulling her to my side and laying her head on my shoulder.

We lay there for several minutes, content with each other's presence, before sleep takes us both.

888

I hear footsteps in the hall and realize there is no way I can hide if Charlie walks into the room. Bella, apparently, mistook me for a pillow in the middle of the night and wrapped herself around me.

"Bella," I hiss, shaking her awake. She blinks at me blearily, before registering the sound of Charlie's footsteps halting in front of her door. She stares at me, horrified.

_Knock knock knock_

"Bella," Charlie calls, mercifully leaving the door unopened, "you and Jacob need to get up or you'll miss school. Come down and eat real quick." Charlie's footsteps retreat as Bella stares up at me.

I smirk. "I told you so." This breaks through her shock and she smacks my chest. I catch her hand, giving it a light kiss. She blushes, but looks me determinedly in the eye.

"I meant what I said last night, Jake."

I can't help but grin, capturing her face in my hands. "I know," is all I say, brushing a light kiss across her lips. I pull away before she can deepen it and move off the bed. Finding the shorts I came in last night, I tug them on and roll up my pajama pants, tying it securely to my leg. I press another kiss to her lips, this time more demanding. She gasps as I pull away and walk to the window.

"Text me later," I say, winking and hopping out of the window. There's silence for a moment before a sheet-clad Bella appears at the window.

"Not fair," she yells to me, even though I'm already at the edge of the woods. Still, I turn around and give her a winning grin before running into the woods. I'll need a shower and a change before school. I can't even begin to think about the complications this will bring until I've had a good night's sleep.

**A/A/N: Brini kept yelling at me because I kept watching New Moon while writing this. Honestly, it was for research! That, and shirtless Jacob… In the rain… ::drool::**

**Anyway, this won't be a full length story, but there will be a few more chapters, so please, feed the author! Thanks go to Brini for pushing me to do this chapter (I think she just wanted to read about shirtless Jacob…)**

**Luciay yo Shadow – Thank you! Lol, I would have never guessed you were from Argentina, your English sounds fine to me!**

**Dracoginnylover24 – I totally heart you :)**

**Mila-Renae – Lol, I think everyone agrees :D**

**Brinimc – Hush, you! Above is me giving you credit :P**

**Tayler-Ozera – Don't encourage me, you're as bad as Brini! :P But your wish is my command…**

**neverendingXdreams – It wasn't supposed to be a story, lol. I hope you got some more 'awww' from this chapter, I know Brini did!**

**Cassieopea – It's people like you who influence me badly! Don't encourage me! :P**

**snuff. goode. black – That is one of my favorite parts, really :D I know it's not Bella's POV like the rest of the chapter, but I thought it would just be funny to put that there :)**

**Brini, did you start bribing people to encourage me? Bad, bad, bad influence!**


	3. Charlie

**A/N: I think I should take a second and explain the timeline here. The first chapter is told from Bella's POV and takes place three months after Edward leaves her. The second chapter is from Jacob's POV and takes place three months after the first chapter, six months after Edward leaves Bella. This chapter is in Charlie's POV and takes place the morning after the last chapter.**

**Get it? :D**

I walk away from Bella's room, smiling to myself. I think Jacob knows that I know about their little arrangement, but I knew Bella had no clue. I can only imagine her reaction when I said that, but I'll bet it was funny.

I go into the kitchen where my bacon was frying and turn the pieces over. I know Bella will scramble some eggs when she gets down here and the biscuits are in the toaster oven baking. Suddenly I hear Bella yell, "Not fair" and I look out the window just in time to see Jacob, standing at the edge of the woods, turn and grin, before heading in the direction of the reservation.

"Guess he didn't want breakfast," I mutter to myself, turning the bacon again. Bella runs down the stairs and into the kitchen. I gesture to eggs and bowl that I've already sat out as she opens her mouth to speak. She closes it and starts breaking eggs into the bowl. We finish making out breakfast in silence and sit down. She's only picking at her eggs, something she hasn't done in a couple of months.

I clear my throat. "So, Jacob didn't want to stay for breakfast?" Bella chokes on the egg that she's just put into her mouth and I clap her on the back, grinning. She has to drink down some milk before answering.

"Um, no, he had to hurry back to the rez to get ready for school," she says, not quite looking at me.

"Oh, good," I reply, "because I was worried he was avoiding me." I smile into my coffee as a blush spreads across my daughters face.

"Uh, dad, how long have you known?" she asked, concentrating on her plate.

"Probably since the beginning. I saw Jacob walk from the house to the woods one day, about three months ago, and he's done it every morning since." I offer nothing else as Bella considers what I've said.

"He helps with the nightmares," Bella finally says. I chuckle.

"So I've noticed." She looks up at me with a half-hearted glare. "What's that on your neck?" I ask, staring at the offending mark.

Her hand jumps to her neck, covering it. "Nothing," she mutters, staring down at her plate and viciously spearing some egg, before sticking it in her mouth. I snort. Just because I'm old doesn't mean I'm stupid. Bella sighs and lowers her hand. "Look, dad, you know you can trust me. I'm not stupid. And…" Bella hesitates, and then looks me straight in the eye. "I love him, dad. If the fact that he's sleeps in the room with me bothers you, then I'll leave and find my own place to live. I'm 18, I can do that now. I'm sorry if you don't approve-"

Her tirade is cut short by a snort of laughter from me. Bella stares at me, trying to figure out what's so funny.

"Bella, I love you, you don't have to move out," I chuckle. "I think Jacob is good for you, why would I take that away? Just don't do anything stupid, ok?" Bella just rolls her eyes and quickly finishes the rest of her breakfast.

"I gotta go or I'll be late for school," she mumbles. She gets up to leave, gives me a kiss on the cheek and grabs her bag before I stop her.

"Tell Jacob dinner is at seven," I say, flipping through the paper. The comics are a secret favorite of mine.

"Um, ok, yea," Bella says and bolts out the door. I let out another chuckle and sip my milk. Glancing up at the clock, I decide to go to bed. Midnight shifts are killer on the sleep pattern and I'm exhausted.

Most dads would think I'm crazy, letting my teenage daughter sleep in a bed with a teenage boy, but I trust Bella and I trust Jacob. Ever since that first night, she hasn't woken up screaming once. Jacob has done wonders of her, pulling her out of the self-imposed funk she's been in since the Cullen boy left. If he helps my daughter heal that broken heart of hers, then I'll be forever in his debt. He's a good boy and I know he would never do anything to break that trust.

**A/N: Oh, Charlie, you poor, denying fool…**

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know it's short, but I kinda wanted to give a little insight into Charlie's mind and why he's letting Jacob stay there at night. The next chapter will be the usual length, maybe a little more.**

**And, since you people are insisting on more chapters ::cough::brini::cough:: There will probably be more than a couple more. And, no, Brini, they will not be mostly Jacob POV!**

**Anyway, thanks go to Brinimc **(see, this is what happens when you encourage me, now the other story will never be written!)**, mzmanda **(scream away!)**, dracoginnylover24** (hearts!)**, Abi-Black, neverendingXdreams **(you're so cool!)**, Tayler-Ozera **(bad influence :P)**, and, last but not least, snuff. goode. black**

**Also, thanks to all the people who read this, but don't review. I still love you :D**

**Now, review!**


	4. Jacob's Concerns

**A/N on 7/12/10: Ok, I realized I made a slight mistake with the wolves. Quil hasn't turned yet, so, if you received a notification about this update, all I did was change Quil to Jared, so you don't have to reread the whole thing (unless you want to). That's all! :)**

**A/N: Ladies, prepare your fans and smelling salts…**

**Because of Brini's praise of me, I feel I owe her this.**

**Brini, thank you for being everything: beta when I miss a letter or something doesn't make sense, sounding board when I need it, encouragement when I didn't want it, go-to person when I'm frustrated, and friend when none of the above is required. You are truly awesome and I'm glad that I offered to be your beta :D**

I wait until I'm deep in the woods, out of sight of all the houses, before I strip down and roll my shorts around my pajama pants and retie the bundle around my ankle. I close my eyes and allow the feeling of being part of a pack surround me, tying into my veins, wrapping around my mind. The feeling of bones shifting is now subtle, unless I'm forced into a transformation by anger. I open my eyes to see the black and white world around me and shake my wolf body. The skin, once irritating and itchy, is now familiar, like a broken in shirt. I take off towards the reservation, my large pads pounding the ground. If I were to walk in my human form, I would definitely be late for school. _I guess there are advantages to being a werewolf,_ I think. I hear Sam chuckle in the distance but it's very faint, since he's not in his wolf form.

I stop outside the woods behind my house, shift back, tug on my shorts, and take off at a dead run to the backdoor. My dad is in the kitchen, frying eggs.

"You've got time enough to shower, if you want," he tells me, not caring that I've spent the night away from the house. He knows where I've been and what's been happening.

"Thanks, Pop," I reply, ruffling his hair as I pass. I dodge his spatula and head to my room, laughing. Grabbing the clothes I plan to wear, I head to the bathroom, whistling. I brush my teeth before untying my pjs and throw them into the hamper before stripping of my shorts and repeating the action. I like my showers ice cold; the contrast is nice against my too hot skin. I slip into the shower, letting out a sigh as the water cools me. I think we run hotter right after a transformation, but I haven't tested that theory yet.

The water beats on my back, relaxing me in a way that a hot shower never has. My mind begins to wander as I start soaping my hair. Last night had been… Amazing, for lack of a better word, but I'm still not sure what to do. I love Bella with my entire being, but I value our friendship and the easy way we have around each other and I don't want to lose that. But she told me she meant it when she spoke those three little words, so that means everything will be ok, right?

Maybe.

I groan, rinsing my hair out and begin the ritual of washing my body. I know it sounds weird, but I love the feel of soap being slathered on my pecs, down my washboard abs; the feel of the soap being rinsed from my back, sliding down my well-toned butt and legs. I can't describe it, but that is definitely one of my favorite feelings in the world.

I turn off the shower and grab my towel, drying every inch carefully. I dislike the feeling of dripping water. I dress quickly and am back in the kitchen before ten minutes is up. Dad pulls an egg out of the frying pan and places it on a plate for me. I snatch two pieces of toast as they shoot out of the toaster and place them on my plate, along with some bacon. Egg goes on toast, followed by bacon, second piece of toast and it's in my mouth. I scarf it down quickly and pour myself a glass of milk, draining it. Dad laughs.

"It's not going to disappear, son," he chuckles, maneuvering to the table and beginning his own meal. I grin back.

"I know, but I'm going to be late for school," I say, grabbing my bag as I pass the door. "I'll see you tonight," I call back, before letting the door slam shut. I run to school; it's faster than the Rabbit. I slide into my homeroom seat just as the bell rings. I sigh as another boring day begins, thankfully deadening my mind to my complicated relationship.

888

Ah, lunch time, my favorite class of the day. That bacon and egg sandwich wore off quickly, especially since werewolves metabolize a lot faster than normal humans. I pile on the food before heading away from the table where Embry, Paul and Jared are sitting. They know what happened last night, the whole pack does, but I don't feel up to dealing with those Neanderthals, not until I get my head straight. I find an empty table and sit down. After plowing through six pizza slices, I check my phone. I received a text from Bella earlier, but have been unable to check it.

From Bella: _I totally hate you_

I smirk and reply, since her lunch period is now, as well.

_Thats not what u said last night!_

I wonder, too late, if that was the wrong thing to say.

From Bella: _Shut up :P Thanks for leaving me 2 deal with my dad all by myself!_

Nope, looks like I was wrong…

_Aw, its k, ill make it up 2 u ;)_

From Bella: _2 right u r! ur coming 2 dinner tonight, seven o'clock and wear a shirt!_

_Lol, wouldnt it be funner if i didnt ;)_

From Bella: _Yea, maybe, but my dad probably wouldnt like it_

_Aw, sad face. guess i dont have a choice then, huh_

From Bella: _nope. and dont be late_

_lol, yes maam!_

From Bella: _ur lucky ur cute_

I chuckle as I close my phone and pick up the last piece of food I hadn't devoured while texting Bella. I had figured Charlie would want to have some kind of sit down so we could talk, but I didn't expect Bella to be so joking about everything. It was nice, but then the thoughts started coming in.

What if this means she's not as serious about the whole relationship? What if she just wants to remain friends? What if-

I'm so occupied with my thoughts that I don't hear my packmates sneak up behind me until I am lifted bodily from my chair and wrestled to the ground by Jared. An impromptu match ensues until a teacher come to break it up, but, by then, we are laughing too hard to actually be considered fighting and we're let go with a warning. We walk to class, still laughing. The guys understand my discomfort and don't bother asking if I want to talk. Classes continue and I struggle to regain my concentration.

I'm not too horribly worried about the dinner with Charlie, since he's known all along and hasn't had a problem with it. I'm more concerned about how much he knows. Does he know about last night? Or that first night? Is he going to allow me to keep staying there? Too many questions and I won't get any answers until tonight.

Not soon enough, school lets out. I check my phone. I have just enough time to get to Bella's school before she gets out for the day. Saying good bye to my friends, and asking Embry to drop my book bag off at my house, I jog over to the forest and, once out of sight, strip down and tie my clothes to my ankle. Breathing deep, I shift and take off, heading off the rez towards Forks High School.

888

Stopping at the edge of the forest surrounding the school, I shift back into my human form and change back into my school clothes. As I walk through the parking lot to Bella's truck, a scent reaches my sensitive nose.

Vampire.

It's not very strong, though, so I shrug it off as left over from when the bloodsuckers came to school here. Bella is parked towards the front of the lot, surprisingly. I figured she would be late for school, but I had forgotten that her school starts later than mine does. I make it to the truck in just as the bell rings and, within minutes, a flood of students comes barreling out of the school from all the doors. I lean against the driver's side door casually. Several students stare at me curiously, but I ignore them. I'm only wearing jeans, a t-shirt and my shoes, and it's the middle of January, so I can understand, but I don't care much what they think. I'm here for one person only.

Bella. She walks out of the school with two girls and three boys. One is the guy we went to the movies with; the night I found out I was a werewolf. Mark or Mike or something. They're talking and laughing, the guys pushing each other. At this moment, I wish I could go to school here, instead. Bella's group reaches the parking lot and she finally sees me. She smiles brightly and tells her friends' good bye. She walks towards me quickly, like an angel from my dreams. I feel her friends, both male and female, boring holes into me, the guys jealous, the girl intrigued, but I only have eyes for Bella.

"Hey, you," she says as she reaches me. She stands on her tiptoes and kisses me lightly on the lips as her arms snake around my neck. My arms automatically go around her waist, holding her body against mine. She pulls back and I smile.

"I certainly hope you don't greet every guy that way," I say, winking at her. She laughs.

"Only the ones that make me very happy," she replies, laughing. I love to watch her laugh.

"Well, I better be the only one making you very happy, then," I tell her. She sticks her tongue out at me and I laugh. "I can think of better things for you to do with that tongue, Bella Swan," I growl, pulling her closer to me. Her laugh is cut short when I press my lips to hers, silently seeking entrance. Her lips part under mine and our tongues battle for dominance. A horn blows behind us and we break apart as a truck rolls by, catcalls coming from the kids inside. I chuckle as Bella's face turns red and she waves at the departing vehicle.

"Come on," she says, pulling away from me. I'm reluctant to let her go, but do as she bids, walking around the truck and sliding into the passenger side. She pulls out of the parking lot easily, since the after school traffic had cleared up whilst we were locking lips.

"So," I say, giving her a cheeky grin, "dinner with the chief, huh?" A small smile graces her lips.

"Yea," she chuckles, glancing at me. "Guess he finally wants to have a talk. He told me he's known since the beginning," she laughs. She shot a glare at me. "Plus, payback for running off on me this morning." She swats my arm, jokingly. We pull up in front of her house and I get out, hurrying to open the door for her. She shots me a curious look and I shrug.

We walk towards the house in silence. Bella reaches for my hand, interlacing our fingers together. I smile at her as she slides her key into the door and I follow her inside. She drops her keys on a little table by the door before tugging me into the kitchen.

"I want cookies," she announces, letting me go and bending down to get some butter from the fridge. I laugh and move around her to the cabinet where the bowls are and pull one out.

"Cookies?" I ask. Bella sticks her tongue out at me again as she pulls out the butter. "You really shouldn't keep doing that," I growl. She laughs, but doesn't stick her tongue out again. We go around the kitchen, gathering the brown sugar and flour. I find I can't keep my eyes off of her. The ingredients are placed on the counter next to the bowls and we begin our task.

"How do you know the exact measurements," I wonder out loud. Bella smirks.

"Every couple of months, I get this huge craving for cookies. Over the years, I've memorized the recipe," she replies, creaming the butter and adding the sugar gradually. I take over then, adding the flour. I shoo Bella to the table as the dough begin stiffen under my hands. I sprinkle some flour on the countertop and scoop the dough onto it. I start kneading it, my arms flexing.

"How do _you_ know what to do?" Bella asks. I wink at her.

"You're not the only one who likes cookies," I say. "I've always loved baking, though I will deny it, should you repeat that." She laughs again. "There's something so…" I hesitate, "beautiful, about mixing the ingredients, kneading, working it slowly to the perfect consistency." I'm not even looking at her any more, intent on the dough beneath my hands. "It takes time, and love, to make something worthwhile. Everything needs love." My voice trails off, just as the dough begins to crack.

I smile and turn to ask Bella where the roller is. I swallow my words when I notice how close she is to me, and then her lips are on mine, my arms going around her waist as hers slip around my neck. It's all heat and fire and love; something tangible in a world that seems to fall away.

We're interrupted when my cell phone begins playing Muses' Uprising. Bella groans as I chuckle and pull away. It's a text from my dad, asking if I'm going to be home for dinner and, don't I have homework to do? I smirk as an idea forms in my mind. I reply to his message and turn back to the beautiful woman still pressed against me.

"Well, we better finish these cookies," I say, cupping her cheek gently. She sighs and nods, removing her arms from my neck. "Where are the cookie cutters," I ask as we turn back to the counter and I begin to knead the dough again.

She hands me the roller as she replies, "I normally just use a cup."

"Aw, where's the fun in that," I laugh, flouring the roller and begin rolling the dough to ¼ inch think. Bella shrugs.

"I never had need for shapes," she says, staring at my arms as I work the dough. I chuckle at her, but drop the subject. The dough finished, she hands me a cup and we start punching holes, making perfectly round circles. Once the cookie discs are in the oven baking, we start cleaning. I grin and covertly stick my finger in a little pile of flour and quickly wipe it on her nose. Bella stares at me in shock.

"What. The. Hell!" she exclaims, as I collapse on the floor, laughing hysterically.

"Still… Working on… Payback for the… Mud pie thing," I say, between gasps of breath.

Bella glares at me, before grabbing a handful of flour and throwing it at my head.

"Not fair," I shout, jumping up and returning fire. An all out flour-fight was started and ended with us falling to the floor, laughing. Bella tucks herself under my arm and I rest my cheek on her head.

"Bella?"

"Yea, Jake?"

"I think we need to talk." Bella pulls away enough to look me in the face.

"About what?"

"About us."

"Oh," comes the quiet reply, as Bella lies back against my chest. My arm tightens around her for a second, before loosening.

"I know this probably isn't the best time to talk about this," I begin, before Bella silences me with a quick kiss.

"It's not that, Jake. I just don't know. I don't know if I could handle a relationship now, if ever, and I want to be fair to you. I love you, you know that, but would it be right to string you along? What if I can't return your feelings? What if-" I place my hand over her mouth, effectively silencing her rambling.

"Bella, I understand where you're coming from, but you can't live you're life based on 'what-if' or you'll never do anything. Sometimes, you have to just roll with the punches and grab life by the horns and all that other clichéd crap they tell us. If you find something – someone – who's worth the risk, you have to take it. Because, what if you don't? I love you, too, Bella, and I think you are completely worth the risk." I lift her chin so she's facing me. "Bella, I'm willing to make this journey with you."

She stares at me for several seconds, to the point that I'm afraid I've said something wrong. I turn away and am about to let her go and stand up when she grabs the back of my neck, forcing me to look at her.

"Jacob, I think you're worth the risk and I would love to join you on your journey," she says, solemnly, before pulling me down for a kiss. I cup her face and decide that I'll never let her go. My hand creeps down to rest at her neck.

"Ahem."

Bella and I jump apart and I whack my head against the counter. Charlie and my dad are standing at the entrance of the kitchen, amused smiles on both of their faces.

"Oh, ah, hi," I stumble, struggling to stand. I manage to almost get up before I slip on the flour covered floor.

"I hope you guys realize you're cleaning this up," Charlie says, skirting around our mess and putting his beer in the fridge. "Come on, Billy, the game starts in two minutes." With that, our dad's disappear and the sound of the TV comes through the door. I look over at Bella and grin.

"Well, that certainly went better than I thought it would." I wink at my girlfriend.

"Yea, I know, right? What's your dad doing here," she asks, attempting to stand up and failing miserably, landing her right back into my lap. I hold her to me.

"Stop trying to get up, you'll kill us both," I tell her. With some maneuvering, I manage to stand up and move Bella away from the white covered floor. "And my dad is here because I need my book bag." I give her my most winning smile.

"Plus, you hope he'll soften my dad up," she adds, with a laugh.

"Exactly."

888

Bella had heated up some jarred spaghetti sauce, while I boiled the noodles and drained them. Garlic bread in the oven and we were set. Now we are all gathered around the table, nothing but the sounds of mastication and commentary from the game still on in the living room to fill the air.

"So," Charlie says, after everyone had gotten a good amount of food in them, "what's going on with you kids?"

Bella chokes slightly, while I have to hide a snicker behind my hand. He walks in on us making out in the middle of his kitchen and he wants to know what's going on? I know he's only kidding, but I find it extremely funny.

"Well, sir, I believe your daughter and I are in a relationship," I reply, hoping like hell I can maintain a straight face. My dad ruins it, however, by snorting loudly. I wish I had a pea to throw at him…

Charlie laughs. "Well, I guessed as much. I'm more concerned with your sleeping arrangements and the fact that my daughter has a hickey on her neck."

I'm silently thankful I'm wearing a shirt; the mark Bella left on my chest looks worse than the mark I left on her.

"Dad," Bella says, just as I open my mouth, "it's nothing, we were just messing around last night, that's all."

_Liar,_ I smirk to myself.

Charlie sighs. "The only reason I'm going to allow this to continue is because the past three months have been easier on Bella and I'm not going to take away her happiness," he relents. "But, no more fooling around," he adds, sternly.

"Yes, sir," I say.

"Yes, dad," Bella mumbles.

The rest of dinner goes smoothly, my dad distracting Charlie from lingering on the fact Bella and I will be sharing a bed. The dads go back to the living room as we begin clearing the table and washing the dishes. It's an easy silence between us, one that makes me hopeful for our future.

The game finishes and my dad sets out to leave. I help him out to his car and he sternly reminds me to do my homework. I ruffle his hair just before he pulls out and head back into the house. Bella and I go into the kitchen and spread out across the table, working on our homework.

_Beep beep beep beep beep._ The alarm on my watch is going off.

"It's ten, we should go to bed," I say, closing my books. I have two problems left, one that can easily be done before class in the morning. Bella sits back and stretches.

"That's ok, I was done away," she says, grinning at me. We repack our bags, tell Charlie good night, and head upstairs. Bags are dropped by the door once we get to her room and I squat down to get my pjs out of my bag. I stand up in time to see Bella taking off her shirt. I swear, the girl is perfect in every way imaginable. I guess that this means I no longer need to change in the bathroom…

I strip off my shirt and toss it on the floor. Next are my jeans, before I tug on my pajamas. I lay on the bed, flat on my back, hands tucked under my head, and watch Bella walk around the room, searching for something. Giving up, she notices I'm laying on the bed and walks over to me. She lays her body over mine, crossing her arms on my chest and propping her chin on them.

It's very comfortable and relaxed. She starts telling me about her day, about a practical joke somebody named Eric played on a teacher. I could listen to Bella talk all day.

"Ok, so you know how Valentine's Day is in about a month, right?" I ask her. She nods. "Don't make any plans."

"Why," she wants to know.

"Because I plan on taking my girlfriend out that night," I say, as if it's obvious.

She giggles, "Ok, sure, Jake." Her beautiful smile crossed her face and I can't help but to return it.

Something starts digging into my hip.

"Bella, is that a Sharpie in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" I ask, smirking. She laughs and leans to one side. My hand automatically moves up to steady her as she reaches into her pocket and pulls something out.

"Nope, it's a Sharpie," she laughs. My other hand moves up and both settle on her petite waist.

"Nice," is all I can really say. She sticks her tongue out at me again before pulling the lid off her marker. She brings it to my chest, right over my heart, and starts writing.

_Property of Bella Swan_

"Wow, dating less than 24 hours and you're already getting possessive," I joke. She smiles at me, recapping the marker. "Ah-ah-ah," I say, taking it from her. Over her heart, I write one thing:

_Jacob_

I draw a heart surrounding it. Bella smiles softly at me and my heart melts. She leans in to kiss me and I pull her closer.

Out of nowhere, the strangest feeling hits me. It feels like feathers are tickling my mind, but not quite like that. It's definitely strange and I slam down my mental guard, just as a breeze comes through the open window, carrying a scent that makes my entire body go ridged. Bella pulls back, a questioning look in her eyes, but, before she can say anything…

"Bella." Her head jerks around. The scent is stronger and I have to force myself to sit up slowly.

Bella stares in shock at her window, or, to be more exact, the person standing there.

"Edward?"

**A/N: ZOMG, EDWARD?**

**Hee hee, I'm evil, no?**

**Thanks go to:**

**mzmanda **(this one was way longer!)**, writer'sblock7777 **(You're as bad as Brin, stop that!),** BriniMC** (hush, you!), **Dracoginnylover24** (Your logic annoys me…), **82c10** (if he did, there would be no more Jacob!),** snuff. goode. black **(hope it cleared it up for you!), **Abi-Black** (well, I'm glad you enjoyed it!), **dorme99** (thank you!)


	5. Sam

**A/N: Hee hee, I wrote this chapter the same day I posted chapter four… I've just been waiting to post it… Yea, I'm evil… :D**

My head jerks up. Through my connection with Jacob, I can smell the sharp, sweet scent, just before he slams down his mental guard. Emily looks at me, curious.

"What's wrong?"

I suddenly realize every fiber of my being is wound tighter than it has been before. I make an effort to relax as I say, "The vampire's are back." Emily's eyes widen. "Only one, though, I think. That mental guard Jacob has been building in his head? He slammed it down right after he caught the scent. I think it's the mind reader leech." I stand up from the table we're sitting at, working on bill's from my mechanic shop, and move to the window.

"I hope his being at Bella's house doesn't piss off the vampire, even though he's in his human form," I wonder, out loud.

Emily comes up behind me and her arms circle my waist. She places a kiss in the center of my back. "Call him back to us," she advises. I sigh and nod, having already considered this option.

"I need to at least know how many are back," I say, turning in her arms and cupping her face gently. She smiles up at me and giggles when I pepper kisses over her face. I release her and move from the comfort of her arms, grabbing my cell phone off the table.

_R u ok_

From Jacob: _yes_

I roll my eyes at the stubborn kid.

_How many r there_

From Jacob: _one_

_We need 2 talk, meeting in 10, if its safe to leave bella. do not shift on their land_

From Jacob: _fine_

"Insolent cub," I growl under my breath. Emily chuckles, returning to the bills. I wink at her before closing my eyes and concentrating. The voice of the pack, always an undercurrent in the back of my mind, grows louder, as if someone turned up the volume on a radio. They are chattering, having smelt the same thing Jacob and I had, and they are worried.

_Quiet,_ I command and there is instance silence. _Jacob says there's only one there. He will not shift, so we are safe. There will be a meeting in ten minutes at the clearing, everyone be there._ I put the power of the Alpha behind my words, before cutting them off.

"Em, I've gotta go, I've called a meeting," I say, turning to face my love. She smiles and nods. I love how understanding she is about everything. "It shouldn't take too long; just want to clear some things up." I bend over to give her a kiss and she turns her face up. A brief kiss, before I pull back.

I walk to my back door and pulled off my shorts. At the bottom of the steps, I shift and take off to the clearing where the pack meets.

**A/N: I know, this isn't what you expected, but it needs to be written to bring about the next chapter and the chapter after that. And I'm also sorry it's short :( In case you didn't realize, it's in Sam's POV. Up next? You'll see…**

**ZOMG, you guys are awesome! Within four hours of posting the last chapter, I had nine reviews! That's, like, an effing record for me! So, here are my thanks :D**

**Brini – **I know it's hard for you to read this, being Team Edward, lol, but thank you for being such a great sport!

**dreamin'BIG, 82c10, Mrs. Draco. Malfoy17, luciay yo shadow, Siera-Cullen, PhOenIxJaDeBLaCK, Riss-H-STARDOM, sunshine2006578, writer'sblock7777, Quileute Wolfpack Girl, mzmanda **(ZOMG, I died laughing [don't worry, I got better!] when I read 'Emo Sparklepants!)**, Scouxx, dorme99, and, last but not least, Dracoginnylover24 **(it doesn't annoy me that much! I love hearing your opinion!)

**And, of course, thank you to all my readers who aren't reviewers! You're still important :D**


	6. Edward

"_Bella."_

_Bella's head jerks around as the mutt sits up slowly, his every muscle tense. She's staring at me in shock._

"_Edward?"_

Bella's mouth works, but no words come out. That _dog_ is holding her close to his body, staring at me with intense dislike. I smirk at him.

"What- What are you doing here?" Bella asks, finally finding her voice. I stare at her. She's as beautiful as ever, my Bella.

"I miss you, Bella," I say, though this is only a half-truth. "I made a mistake, letting you go, thinking I could forget you. If there's anything I can do to prove-"

"There's nothing you can do, leech," the mutt growls. Bella hushes him and stands up.

"Edward, I-"

Music interrupts her and the dog grabs his phone off the table, scowling at he reads the text. He stands up and replies to the message, before continuing to glare at me. I start to probe his mind, before he slams down a mental block, a very strong one. My smirk widens. So, the pup has teeth. The music starts up again and he's forced to break the staring contest.

"Are the others with you," he asks through grit teeth, staring at his phone, as if he doesn't believe I'll answer.

"No, just me," I say, looking at Bella now. "Alice wanted to come, but I asked her not to."

_Click, click, click_ goes the keys on Jacobs' phone. "Bella, may I speak with you," I ask. "Alone," I add pointedly, glaring at him. He glares back and his phone goes off again.

"I-" Bella begins, before Jacob cuts her off.

"I have to go, anyway, Bella," he says, purposely turning his back to me. I ignore the snub as he continues. "Sam has called a pack meeting."

I open my mouth to speak when he glances at me over his shoulder. "Don't worry, I won't shift on your land," he spits at me, spite in his eyes. I smile indulgently; an adult watching a child throw a tantrum. He cups Bella's face in his hands and kisses her gently. I can't take this; I have to turn away.

"I don't know how long it will take, so I guess I'll just see you tomorrow," I hear him whisper. I can feel her nod. He walks past me, his wet dog smell clinging to my nostrils. Werewolves are so disgusting. I notice something on his chest, writing from Bella's hand. I read the words and my blood boils. I know she wrote it, but it should be me, not him. I rein myself in as he slips out of the window. I face Bella and notice she has writing on her chest, too. My blood freezes.

I wait until Jacob's mental waves are well out of reach before speaking. "Bella, I've missed you so much." I move to embrace her, but she holds up a hand, halting me.

"Edward, you can't just come waltzing back into my life like nothing has happened," she says, maintaining her distance. Her arms cross over her chest, as if she's just realized she's only in a camisole and jeans. The ache I've held in my chest the past six months burns.

"Please, Bella, just let me explain," I beg, wanting her to see things from my point of view. She's shaking her head and I grow desperate. "Please, I only left because it was safer for you. I can't keep allowing you to get hurt because of me."

Her eyes harden. "Then why did you come back." A statement, not a question.

Truths and half-truth swirl in my mind. There are so many reasons, but I choose the least complicated. "I can't stand being away from you," I tell her, my eyes pleading with her to understand. Her expression doesn't change, but I can see the conflict in her eyes. "Please," I plead, once more.

"I'm with Jake now," she says, her stare turning defiant. I can't help but smirk, and her eyes narrow.

"That, that pup," I ask through my snickers. "Do you even know what he is?"

"Yes, he's a werewolf," she says, not appreciating the glee on my face.

I turn serious. "Bella, he's dangerous. He could hurt you."

She rolls her eyes. I miss them so much; my only window into her mind, that blank puzzle that forever eludes me. "You sound like Jacob. But you could easily hurt me, as well. At least Jacob hasn't hurt me, ever." Her eyes turn sad. "Not like you, Edward."

She still harbors feelings for me. I rejoice, silently, inwardly. I still have a chance. If I could just make her see, maybe she would come back to me.

"Bella, leaving you was the worst thing I've ever done. I've spent the last six months thinking of nothing but you. Wondering how you've been, what you've been doing." I step closer, but she doesn't recoil this time. _Good sign._ "Please, you have to believe me."

Her resolve is wavering. She turns her back to me. "That's the worst part, Edward. I do believe you." Her shoulders hunch and she sighs. "I wish I couldn't. I wish I wouldn't. Things would be so much easier if you just disappeared again."

I make my move then, crossing the room to stand beside her, placing my hands on her shoulders. "I don't know if I could leave again," I whisper, my lips by her ear. She shivers and her pulse speeds up. "Do you want me to go?" I ask, my hands sliding down her arms. Her breath picks up. "I'll leave if you want me to."

"I'm with Jacob now," she repeats.

I chuckle and she shivers again. "So you've said." I feel her resistance. She wants to move away, but can't seem to bring herself to make the first step. "Bella, please, say you'll let me stay with you, so we can talk things over." My lips brush against her throat. She smells a lot like dog, but, still, her own smell is there. My throat burns as venom fills my mouth. The months away have lessened my resistance to her scent, but I know I won't hurt her. I can't bring myself to step away, anyway.

I can feel the battle going on in her head. If my nearness hadn't affected her as much as I had hoped, then there was nothing more I could do to sway her opinion towards me. I can only wait.

"Edward, I can't think about this right now," Bella finally says, stepping out of my arms and turning to face her. Her features are set to casual indifference.

"Please, Bella," I beg. I never beg, but here I find myself doing just that. I can't lose her again. "Please, say you'll at least consider talking to me. I step closer, cupping her face gently, holding her eyes with mine. "Please."

"Ok," she breaths. Her hot breath brushes over my face and the fire reignites in my throat. I'll have to leave soon, before I do something I'll regret. "Just not tonight," she adds, seeming to come back to herself and moving out of my reach again.

I sigh. I know she won't change her mind now, no matter what I say. "Ok, I'll leave. May I come back tomorrow?" I ask. Bella nods and I move forward to kiss her. She turns her head away at the last second, so my kiss lands on her cheek. I say nothing as I move back; just give her a small smile, before going to her desk and writing my new cell phone number on a blank sheet of paper. I walk across the room and slide out the window with a last sidelong glance. I'm tempted to hang out under her window, but Charlie is still awake and moving around in the house. I walk casually over to the woods, in case someone is watching, but the moment I hit the tree line, I take off running to our old house. I have many things to consider.

Did I do the right thing, by not telling Bella the whole reason I'm here?

How long has she been with that mutt? I watched them throughout the day; the relationship still seems to be in the 'new' phase. I think this is a good sign; maybe I could still drive a wedge between them? I don't want to hurt Bella, but werewolves are horrible company. I know I could easily hurt her, but he could do much worse.

The contemplations continue in the back of my mind as I reach my house. The door is unlocked, the few items I brought with me in a box by the door. My intention was only to see if she was happy, not try to win her back. It really would be better if we weren't together, but I miss her so much, it's like a piece of me has been torn out. As if we were magnets, helplessly drawn together, unable to stay apart.

Then I saw she was with the dog. My protective instincts came to the fore and I knew I had to warn her.

Alice had been unable to see much, for some reason. She saw Bella and I talking several times, but not much else. Something was blocking her vision. Then she had seen it.

Bella, in a coffin, nearly unrecognizable. Again, Alice had not been able to see the cause. It worries me, this lack of vision.

As if she knows I'm thinking of her, my phone goes off; it's a text message from Alice.

From Alice: _I saw what she said, but i missed the first part of the conversation, what happened?_

_I have a theory. maybe the werewolves r the reason you cant see. one of them was in her bedroom when i got there. theyve been together almost the entire day. apparently, thats why you havent seen bella in so long, shes 'with him'_

From Alice: _werewolves?_

I laugh, since it is kinda funny.

_Yes, werewolves. we saw them before, when we lived in forks years ago, but i thought they had died out. plus, that kind of confirms my theory_

From Alice: _shut up, edward_

_dont be mad, i know how it feels_

From Alice: _i want to come up there_

_no, i need to go this alone_

Several minutes pass before I get another message from my sister.

From Alice: _edward, the vision changed, i cant see her anymore_

_what does that mean_

From Alice: _it means she wont choose you_

I close my eyes in frustration. The missing part of my body throbs. The pain becomes too much to bear for the moment and I slide to the floor. It can't happen; she can't choose him over me.

Thoughts swirl incomprehensibly in my head for hours. Daylight breaks through the windows before I am able to move again, struggling to my feet.

The vision has changed once, it can change again.

I'll find a way to keep Bella Swan. I have to.

**A/N: This chapter has been extremely difficult for me, so please, bear with me. I don't mean for Edward to come off as a douche (as Brini so ineloquently puts it), but he was not cooperating with me for this chapter. I'll try to make him better in the future, though. :/**

**Many, many thanks to Brini, for being awesome, as always! And, of course:**

**IGGYSlover (for chapters 2 and 5!), breanna1027927, mzmanda** (you're so crazy!),** sunshine2006578, Biebaholic, Dracoginnylover 24 **(sooo many hearts to you!)**, Augustmoon99, writer'sblock7777, darkestdesire8, dorme99**

**And, always, to the readers who don't review (even though I would love it if you did!), because you're just as important! :D**


	7. Bella's Thoughts

**A/N: I don't know if ff .net will resend out notifications or not, but I'm going to be doing some minor tweaks to the other chapters, so if you get another notification in your inbox, you can just ignore it. If not, then ignore this note! :D**

I watch as Edward slides silently out of my window, maintaining a look of casual indifference. I wait several minutes, until I'm sure he's no longer standing under my window, before moving to my bed and sitting down.

My emotions are so conflicted. The burning hole in my chest, dormant for the past month, returns. I hunch on my bed, arms wrapped around my torso. I relive the conversation I just endured.

The anger flowing off of Jacob when Edward appeared; I could feel ever muscle in his body was coiled, wanting to attack.

Edward's words hurt; telling how much he missed and loved me cut me very deep.

The sadness and fear that coursed through me when Jacob left. I didn't want him to, but I knew that he could not ignore Alpha orders.

Besides, Sam needed him for information. Jacob had told me that it was very difficult to communicate with the other when not in wolf form. They heard each others thoughts when not phased, but only as an undercurrent; listening in takes a lot of concentration.

Why did Edward have to come back? Things were going so well. I finally get over him, ready to start a new life with Jacob, and he comes back. What can I do? I love Jacob so much, but I love Edward, too.

The ache in my chest deepens; I can feel my body being torn in two. I feel as though they are playing tug-o-war with my heart.

How can I love two men so very deeply? Why must I have to make this choice?

I stand up and start pacing my floor. I keep my arms tight around my torso, battling against the constant tugs in both directions. What can I do? I have given myself to Jacob in every way possible, but seeing Edward had brought back a rush of feelings and memories I had long buried beneath stacks of books and dirty clothes.

I will never be able to hurt either one of them, but someone is going to be disappointed.

I consider Edward.

If I went back to him, what would happen? He would never willingly change me, if he even kept me around for long. He could just as easily leave me again. Could I handle that? I would always be worried that he would change his mind and disappear.

But the love in his words tonight seemed so real. He was always so caring, so loving, when we were together. Always making sure I was kept warm against his cold body, staying with me while I slept, protecting me from every danger I had come across.

_But he left you,_ a cynical voice says. It's a beautiful voice, calm and serene, creating a picture of a lake on a windless day. _Don't be a fool._

I shake my head. _I know, but he came back. Doesn't that count for something?_

The voice laughs drily, the sound reminding me of water flowing over rocks. _Not for much. He saw you with the werewolf and decided you were important, after all. He won't stay around for long and then where will you be? How many times will you make Jacob put you back together again?_

Was it true? Did he only come back because he saw me with Jake? Would he try to separate us?

The cynical voice remains silent, letting me stew on everything.

And what of Jacob? Could I hurt him again? We have been through so much in so short amount of time. I felt connected with him in a way I never have with anyone else, not Edward, not my mom, even before we slept together.

Oh, Jake. My sweet, beautiful Jake, my sun, my world.

Jacob really is perfect for me in everyway. He never treats me like I'm breakable, though he could easily snap me in two. He treats me as though I were normal, not damaged goods. I never had to change anything for him. Even broken, he took me as-is and helped me through the worst time of my life. Our bodies fit each other perfectly, as if we were puzzle pieces. Everything about him screamed perfect.

He had never left me, not really. Even in those first weeks as a werewolf, before I knew, he was still there, always protecting me.

Can I really hurt him?

_Honestly, I don't know why you're even thinking about this._ The cynical voice is back and highly irritated. This time, it sounds like waves crashing against the cliffs.

_Because I don't know what to do,_ I say, half wishing the voice would go away and half wanting it to stay, so I can hear its advice.

_Yes, you do, you're just too scared to admit it, even to yourself!_ the voice cries, anger seeping into its tone.

_No…_ The word is barely a whisper, even in my head.

_Well, don't expect me to sit around, poking you to the right direction,_ it tells me. _You have to figure some things out on your own._

_Please, can't you help me?_

The voice sighs and I realize it's a female. _You owe me so big for this,_ she mutters, before regaining her normal tone. _That's why I'm here. But there is only so much I can do and the line has been drawn here. You've figured most of it out on your own; it's time for the next step. If you must, sit down and talk with the vampire boy, figure out his motivations. Things are not always what they seem, my dear. Heed the warning signs._

As if the owner of the voice were right in front of me, I knew that whatever it is was gone, as surely as if they had turned and walked out of the room.

Warning signs? Motivations? What is going on? What is this all about? Who is in my head?

I groan, rubbing my face with my hands. Too many questions and no one to answer them.

This is just what I need, a mental breakdown on top of everything else! I chuckle humorlessly. Of course, I would hear voices, why not? I'm already certifiable.

Jake. I need Jake. Right here, right now, with me.

_When will u b back?_

It feels like hours, but only several agonizing minutes, my phone beeps.

From Jake: _Idk, y_

_I need u, pls come over when u can_

Several more minutes pass. I think he likes to torture me.

From Jake: _Idk if thats a good idea_

_Pls. I need something stable right now_

From Jake: _well see, sams not done just yet_

_Edward isnt here, he already left_

From Jake: _so_

I growl in frustration. Stupid boy.

_Ill explain l8r, pls come over?_

Now it's just ridiculous. If I didn't know any better, I would swear Jacob Black hated me.

_Beep beep beep._

Finally.

From Jake: _b there n a bit_

_ty_

I close my phone, satisfied. The small feeling of victory doesn't last, however, and I soon find myself lost in memories again.

I think of Romeo and Juliet again, and Paris. I always liked Paris, so quiet and unassuming. What if Juliet were given the choice, once Romeo came back? Would she choose the man who left her or the man who was always there for her?

Who would I choose?

_They fight; Paris falls._

The stage directions flash before my eyes; a line I've read a thousand times that never seemed to matter, until now. Could I still love one if he killed the other? I have lived without Edward; I don't want to have that pain with Jacob. But I know I would never have to, either. Jacob will never leave me, not willingly.

_They fight; Paris falls._

It's not right; it's not fair. Would I allow Paris to fall so I could keep Romeo? I don't think I could.

But what if Paris was supposed to be Romeo? What if Juliet was supposed to end up with Paris anyways and Romeo was just a passing fancy?

The tug of war inside me continues, growing in violence until I'm left rocking on my bed, trying to hold the pieces of my body together.

This is how Jacob finds me, as he slips in through the window. One glance and, without a word, he's across the room in half a second, his arms around me, holding me together, whispering nonsensical words, comforting me. The sobs I've been holding back are released in a torrent and I bury my face in Jacob's chest.

In the end, there is only one question and I still don't have any clue as to the answer.

Jacob or Edward?

**A/N: Mmmmm, I know who I would pick…**

**Wow, I feel so loved! 71 reviews! Let's keep up the good work and feed the author!**

**Brini, I swear, one day, I'm going to convert you to Team Jacob :D You're still the bestest sounding board an author could ask for!**

**Fudgeshortbread, calm down, Miss ADD! Stop drinking those damn Cokes, I think they interfere with your brain ;) Not that it was ever right in the first place… Lol, love you, Twin!**

**mzmanda **(you're so horrible in your hate of Edward, it cracks me up!),** 82c10, starchickisagoddess** (for reviewing all of the chapters!),** sunshine2006578 **(maybe Edward will disappear in a poof of glittery dust…),** jacoblover1313, writer'sblock7777 **(read the comment I left for mzmanda; the same applies to you!), **dorme99, catalinaxx, septemberbeauty13, IGGYSlover **(dream on! :P I jk, but not really…),** darkestdesire8, Augustmoon99** (sorry about the angst, it comes with the territory…)


	8. Jacob's epiphany

**A/N: This one is a bit longer than some of the others, since I'm forcing you to relive parts of chapters six and seven. I'm sure the extra length will help you forgive me :D**

**You is some lucky ducks, I almost didn't update this until Monday. Speaking of which, ****I'm honestly considering cutting the updates back to once a week…**

That bloodsucker is back. I should have known, at the school, but I blew it off as just a lingering scent. I bet he was hiding in the woods. I can't help but stare at him. I can't believe this. Bella and I finally manage start a relationship and the damn leech returns.

"What- What are you doing here?" Bella stammers out. I can feel the tension in her body and my dislike of that thing intensifies. He doesn't even look at me, choosing to stare at Bella, instead.

"I miss you, Bella," Cullen says, his eyes wide and innocent. "I made a mistake, letting you go, thinking I could forget you. If there's anything I can do to prove-"

"There's nothing you can do, leech," I growl.

Bella shushes me and stands up.

"Edward, I-"

Music interrupts her and I grab my phone off the table. It's a message from Sam, checking on me. No doubt he smelt the vampire before I closed my mind off. I slowly stand up, only taking my eyes off him to reply quickly to Sam. I glare at him balefully. I really hate him.

There it is again, the almost-feeling of feathers, brushing across my mind.

_Nice try, asshole,_ I think, before slamming down my guard again. His smirk broadens, just as my phone goes off again. I cut my eyes away again; another message from Sam, wanting a tally of the vampires.

"Are the others with you," I ask, gritting my teeth in an effort to remain semi-calm. I don't look up from my phone; I doubt anything he says is the truth, anyways, if he answers at all.

"No, just me," Cullen says. "Alice wanted to come, but I asked her not to."

I quickly reply; three letters.

"Bella, may I speak with you," the bloodsucker asks. "Alone," he adds pointedly, glaring at me. I match his glare before I'm forced to look away again as a third message from Sam comes through. Pack meeting in ten. Great. I'm very reluctant to leave Bella, but I know she'll be safe and that's all Sam asked. Cullen isn't so stupid as to kidnap her or anything and I doubt the redhead will try to attack her with him here.

"I-" Bella begins, before I cut her off.

"I have to go, anyway, Bella," I tell her, turning my back to the leech. An insult and he knows it. "Sam has called a pack meeting."

I look over my shoulder just as Cullen opens his mouth. "Don't worry, I won't shift on your land," I bite out, spite burning in my eyes. He smiles at me, like an adult would smile at a child who is throwing a tantrum, and I turn back to Bella, cupping her face and kissing her gently. She looks up at me, a question in her eyes. "I don't know how long it will take, so I guess I'll just see you tomorrow," I whisper, smoothing my thumb over her cheekbone. Bella nods and pulls me down for a quick kiss.

Very reluctantly, I move away from her and past Cullen. The sickly sweet smell of him burns my sensitive nose. I see him glance at my chest and I smirk, remembering what Bella had written there not five minutes prior. I jump out the window, landing on the ground easily. I consider, briefly, lingering under her window, but Charlie is sure to notice me and I can't ignore the Alpha's orders. I start jogging down the road, heading towards the forest.

The clearing we use for meetings in about ten miles away, but, fortunately, the treaty border is only a mile and a half from Bella's house. I'll probably be late, but Sam had to know that was a possibility, so I'm not too concerned. I hit the edge of the forest at a dead run. As soon as I clear the invisible line of the border, I stop and strip down. I leave my clothes in a nearby tree; I can get them later. My wolf skin comes between one breath and the next and I take off.

I hear my brothers in the distance; everyone has gathered.

I rush into the clearing and take my place next to Sam.

_Now we are all here,_ the Alpha begins, a bit unnecessarily. _Jacob says there is only one vampire. Do we know if the others are planning on returning, as well?_

_No, not at this time; he said it was only him._ I pull the memory up in it's full, allowing the rest of the pack to see Cullen and hear our conversation.

_Do you think he knows about the red-haired leech,_ Jared questions.

I mentally shake my head. _I'm not sure. Unless Bella says something to him, I don't think he does. He has to know that she's still after Bella, though I doubt he cares, since he left her unprotected, anyways._ My anger seeps over to my brothers, hot and red.

_Calm down, Jacob,_ Sam commands. I inhale deeply and release the tension in my shoulders. The rest of the pack does the same and the anger flows out of the clearing like water. _Now, we need to find out what to do about the boundaries, since he's back. We won't be able to protect Bella while he's here. I'm sorry, Jake,_ he adds. I knew it was coming, though, and I can't argue. The treaty is something we take very seriously.

_I understand, _I tell him. _May I have your permission to stay with Bella anyway? I can still offer her some protection, at least._

_Yes, as long as the rules of the treaty are strictly followed. We will not be the ones to break it. _A general acquisition is felt through the pack. _Now, if the redhead moves onto Cullen's land, we will follow along side her. Of course, this doesn't help us much, because it won't take her long to realize we can't follow._ Sam turned his head towards me._ Jacob, maybe you should pass the word along to Cullen, he might be willing to help, or at least allow us to cross the border in pursuit._

_Yes, sir,_ I reply, wondering if I can hold back my instinct to kill the bloodsucker long enough to ask. Paul laughs at this thought and I growl at him, only slightly irritated.

_Try to restrain yourself,_ Sam thinks, amused. Are_ there any other issues to be brought up before we hunt tonight?_

_What about Quil? _Embry asks.

Sam frowns. _It will be soon, I'm afraid. Sue Clearwater shook his hand yesterday and told me it was extremely hot. Two days, a week at the most._

None of us are happy about this news, though. We would all rather spare our friend the life we have; one he will all too soon join.

An errant thought runs through Sam's head before he can rein it in.

_Leah's been running hot since Henry died._

Shock jolts through all of us at once. _Leah?_ comes from five different minds at once.

_That can't be right, _Paul and Jared think at the same time. _It's supposed to be the son's,_ Paul continues.

Sam sighs. _I know, but I can't figure anything else out that would explain it. Sue came to me today and told me. All we can do is wait to see what happens._

As always, when Sam thinks of Leah or Emily, guilt floods the pack. Losing Leah had been so hard on Sam, even though he had gained Em. We feel his pain; it can't be helped. Maybe if Leah did end up joining the pack, she would finally be able to understand why Sam chose Emily. Though I don't think it will sweeten her disposition any.

_Maybe she just has a prolonged fever,_ Embry thinks, unconvinced.

Sam sighs. _Maybe. Maybe all of us do._ It's a weak attempt at humor, but none of us laugh.

On that somber note, we disperse, out to patrol our land.

_Sam, can I patrol tonight, at least for a while,_ I ask. The Alpha agrees and I set off, away from Bella's house and the bloodsucker that's probably still there. I am determined to set my mind to this one task, patrolling the border. Embry is not far behind me and Jared is two miles ahead of me.

Unwillingly, my mind drifts back to the situation with Bella.

What does he want to talk to her about? Will she go back to him? What if she never wants to see me again?

_What if you're just being dramatic,_ Paul quips. I had forgotten about the pack, so wrapped up in my own self pity.

_Sorry, guys,_ I mumble, embarrassed. _I'll get my head in the game._

_Never mind, Jake, I doubt she'll come back tonight, we ran her off last night. Go home, don't worry about it tonight,_ Sam thinks, six miles northeast of me. _Jared, you too. Paul, Embry, you can trade with them tomorrow, agreed._

_Agreed,_ five voices said at once. Jared turned around and headed back to the reservation and I headed to the border where I had left my clothes. They're still there, of course. Thankfully, the dew and rain had stayed away, and I shift back into myself.

I hate not having any thoughts left private. I wish my mental guard would work while I'm in wolf mode, but it doesn't work like that. I start walking towards the rez, or towards Forks, or just anywhere. I won't be able to rest just yet.

I become lost in my thoughts, as horrible as they are, and equally lost in the forest. Images of Bella locked in an embrace with the bloodsucker, kissing him, him pulling her down onto her bed, the bed we sleep in together…

My imagination begins to spiral out of control; only Sam's voice breaks through my melancholy.

_Calm down, Jacob,_ he commands. I realize I'm shaking horribly, the very edges of my limit tested. I exhale slowly, gathering myself together. I will control myself. I must.

_Wonderwall_ by Oasis blares from my back pocket. A message from Bella.

I consider not answering. I can't even look at the message; I'm still too worked up. I pace in the woods, trying to empty mind and calm myself. Would she tell me not to come back? That she never wanted to see me again? Was the leech still there?

From Bella: _When will u b back?_

_Why, so you can know when to send away your leech,_ I think viciously to myself. I can't answer her message like this; I need to calm down. I start pacing again, breathing deeply. Calm, calm, calm, waves crashing, Mozart playing in the background, chocolate chip cookies baking, calm, calm, calm. Finally, I'm able to reply, trying not to betray the bitterness I feel.

_Idk, y_

From Bella: _I need u, pls come over when u can_

She _needs_ me? What, did he break her heart again? Do I have to pick up the pieces again? Anger bubbles up again and I spend several more minutes calming myself.

_Idk if thats a good idea_

From Bella: _Pls. I need something stable right now_

I don't know if I can stand to see her again, just yet, so I lie, albeit unwillingly.

_well see, sams not done just yet_

From Bella: _Edward isnt here, he already left_

Ok, good to know?

_so_

From Bella: _Ill explain l8r, pls come over?_

As suddenly as it happened, the anger seeps out. I left her there alone with the bloodsucker and I have every reason to trust her. If she doesn't want to be with me anymore, I'll accept it. I can't hurt her; I won't hurt her.

_b there n a bit_

From Bella: _ty_

I walk slowly towards her house, my internal compass guiding me. I can't see her if I'm angry; I can't take my anger out on her. It's my fault, I left her there. I trust Bella. I think back to the nights of holding her in my arms, of laughing and joking as she made dinner for Charlie, of mudpies when we were kids, flour scattered on the floor, the motorcycles still hidden away in my shed, the smallest of touches that were so hugely significant.

How can I not trust her? I love Bella with my whole being; I could no more hurt her than myself. She is my everything, my Bella, my love, my life.

Charlie's house suddenly pops into view and I walk around to Bella's window. A single light, dimmed, shines through her window; the only light still on in the house. It must be later than I thought. I jump up and into her window.

Bella is rocking on her bed, her arms tightly wrapped around her torso in a pose I recognize. She's trying to hold herself together. I rush across the room and wrap my arms around her, holding her together. Her arms wrap around my waist as she begins to sob into my chest. I murmur to her softly in Quilete, rocking her gently. I glance at the clock; it's later than I thought, already one in the morning. Tomorrow (or, rather, today) is Friday, so school shouldn't be too horrible. I might convince Charlie that school would be a bad idea, but the drawback to that is having to explain about Cullen, which I'm sure Bella doesn't want. I'll see how she's doing in the morning before going through with that plan, though.

After thirty minutes, Bella finally calms down and pulls away slightly.

"All better now?" I ask, brushing some hair out of her face. She nods, sniffing slightly, before grabbing my hand and kissing the palm lightly. I inhale sharply. Bella looks up at me, something in her eyes I can't describe. She pulls me down and kisses me, hard. I kiss her back, unsure. Something's wrong, I just can't put my finger on it.

All thoughts are temporarily erased as Bella pulls me down on the bed. I slide on hand up her leg; she's still in her jeans. Her arms are like a vice around my neck, preventing me from moving away as she kisses me hungrily.

"Please, Jacob, I need you," Bella pants as I move to her neck. Her tiny hands tug at the waistband of my pajamas and I suddenly realize what the look in her eyes was.

Desperation.

I pull away, gently removing her hands from my pants. "No," I tell her, firm, but gentle. Her big brown eyes stare at me, injured. "Not tonight, Bella. It wouldn't be right." I sit up and pull her onto my lap. "I don't know what happened," Bella opens her mouth, but I quickly cover it, "and I don't need to know. But whatever it was, sex is not going to make it better."

I remove my hand from her mouth. Instead of being angry, like I thought she would be, she smiles at me; a smile that holds a secret.

"You're right, of course," she chuckles, pulling us down again, but making no move to initiate anything other than cuddling. We lay there for several minutes, content to just stay in each others arms.

"Jake?"

"Yea?"

"You know I love you, right?"

I lean over her shoulder to look her in the face, incredulous. "Of course, I love you, too."

Bella sighs happily. "I know."

"Bella?"

"Yea?"

"Why are you still wearing jeans?"

Bella bursts out laughing. "Sorry, I forgot. I was looking for my pajama shorts earlier, I just can't find them." She pulls away from me and sits up. "Did you throw them somewhere last night?" She mock glares at me.

I snort, looking up at her. "No, I didn't throw your shorts anywhere. Did you leave them in the bathroom?"

Bella considers this. "I don't think so, but I guess it can't hurt to check," she says, untangling her self from my arms and leaving the room. She's gone for two minutes, before coming back, her brow wrinkled in frustration.

"Still can't find it?" I ask, unnecessarily, seeing as how she came back in jeans and empty handed. She glares at me, then shrugs and wiggles out of her jeans. She climbs into the bed again, clad only in the tiny shirt and her underwear. She places a chaste kiss on my lips and snuggles up to my chest again.

I want to hold her close to me, but the sight of her wearing so little clothes is taking a toll down there. Bella attempts to press her body against mine and I pull my hips back. I see her frown and she tries again. Again, I pull my hips back; I'm about an inch from the edge of the bed.

"Jake, what the-" Bella begins, sitting up and facing me, before noticing my 'problem.' "Oh… Um… Oops?" She giggles and I scowl at her.

"It's not funny."

Bella laughs. "It's a little funny."

I glare at her. "I can always leave, you know," I warn her. She stops laughing and her smile disappears.

"You wouldn't leave me, really, would you?" she asks, and I could slap myself. I've got to be the worst boyfriend ever, really.

"Never," I swore, completely serious. Bella stares into my eyes and I can feel my heart breaking from the pain I can see in them.

_That fucking bastard,_ I seethe. I know he probably didn't do anything to her tonight, but he's messed up her head so badly, I don't know if she can ever recover. I will always be here for her, to mend those broken pieces, but what happens when she can't be mended anymore?

"Bella, I'm so, so, _so_ sorry," I murmur, holding her closer to me. Bella bites her lip, worrying.

"I'm the one who should be sorry, Jake," she whispers. She laughs without humor. "You would think after six months, I would be over it."

"No, it's not your fault," I tell her, pulling away and making her look into my eyes. "You've done nothing wrong. You didn't ask him to take a part of you and leave; he did that on his own. The only thing you did wrong was love him too much, and even that's not really your fault. Pheromones and all that, you know." Bella tries to pull away, but I hold her gaze. "Please believe me, Bella."

I feel like a piece of dung. Here I am being petty when the woman I love is in deep pain. I'm no better than he is. I will never, ever, doubt Bella again.

"I know you didn't mean it, Jake, it's ok." She sighs heavily. "Maybe one day, I'll be right enough in the head for you."

"Silly Bella, you were always right for me," I tell her; I wipe away a tear, before pressing a light kiss on her lips. Her hands clasp around my neck, holding me there, though she doesn't deepen the kiss. I would be content to just hold her like this forever, but my sensitive ears pick up the sounds of footsteps; Charlie's making his way to his bedroom for the night.

"Charlie's coming," I whisper, pulling back and removing her hands. Bella quickly moves up the bed and is in my arms in seconds. I grab the blanket and throw it over us, just as the door cracks open. A slight snore escapes me.

"But the flowers will die," Bella mumbles, shifting slightly. I continue my light snoring, shifting slightly, as if the light streaming in from the open door bothered me.

I can practically feel Charlie rolling his eyes as he closes the door. As soon as the door closes, the tension runs out of our bodies.

I wait until I hear Charlie in his room before whispering, "I think that's our cue to go to sleep." Bella sighs, but nods in agreement. I grab her chin and pull her face to mine, kissing her firmly, before releasing her and pulling her closer to me.

"Night, Bella."

She sighs and wiggles against me. "Night, Jake. Love you."

"Love you, too."

**A/N: I had to rewrite this chapter three times for you guys, since BriniMC and Fudgeshortbread didn't like the first two drafts. I hope ya'll enjoyed our hard work!**

**Fudgeshortbread – how are we related, again? Lol, you're ridiculous. I love you though, even with all of your specialness :D**

**mzmanda – you, my dear, are a nut!**

**Dracoginnylover24 - ::squeee:: I missded you!**

**IGGYSlover – dream on!**

**swimwolf34 – I'm so glad you think so! I'm trying to make it good for ya'll :D Thanks for reviewing!**

**darkestdesire8 – No, you rock, reviewer!**

**82c10, Augustmoon99, starchickisagoddess **(hearts!)**, Biebaholic, sunshine2006578, and the newest reviewer to my small brood, Alice-Rathbone-is-my-real-name**

**Of course, thanks also to the readers who don't review (ALL THOUGH I REALLY WISH YOU WOULD! EVEN IF IT'S JUST TO TELL ME IT SUCKS OR THAT YOU LOVE IT OR JUST A TOTALLY RANDOM WORD! I'LL TAKE IT!) because you guys are just as important as the reviewers! I just can't thank ya'll like I can the reviewer, so I would think you would want some recognition, but that's just me, so whatev :D**

**Please feed the author!**


	9. Quil

I walk to my house, my eyes darting side to side subconsciously. I don't feel well, my skin is itchy and my head feels funny. I must be coming down with something, the flu, maybe. Thunder crashes above me and the sky opens up, dousing me with rain. I knew I shouldn't have been out so late, but it's Friday night; I should be allowed to wander the streets.

Too bad I had bumped into Sam and his cult outside of the convenience store. They were laughing and joking until I walked past them, then they got quiet and stared. They're always staring at me these days; the way they used to stare at Jacob, before he joined them. I was so angry; I left without going inside and have been wandering around since. Now it's ten and raining and I just want to lie down.

I hate how they act like they're the boss' around here, not that they do it in a flashy way. Oh, no, they're too smart for that. They do it quietly; it sneaks up on you. And Jake! He went to the dark side with Embry. It used to be the three of us; now, I'm stuck alone all the time.

I shuck off my jacket; I'm burning up. The lights of my house come into view and I stagger towards them. My mom will not be pleased about my dripping water all over the house, but I just don't care right now.

I leave my jacket by the backdoor with my shoes. My grandfather is sitting at the table, reading a book. He looks up as I walk in and shock crosses his face as he registers the look on my face.

"Quil, are you ok?" he asks, worry obvious in his voice. His concern annoys me further.

"Yea" is all I manage to rasp out, before I stumble to my room. I hear him get up and, for a brief second, I worry he's going to follow me. He doesn't, however, stopping by the phone instead.

_Great, awesome, call an ambulance,_ I think sarcastically. I'm in a horrible mood tonight. I make it to my room as my stomach turns. I collapse on the floor as heat rushes up my spine and throat. Shudders rack my body; it felt like I'm vibrating. Through the haze of pain I feel, a voice cuts through.

"How long ago did he start?"

_Why the hell is Sam in my room?_ crossed my mind, before, _Why the fuck is Sam carrying me?_

My body is still shuddering as Sam lifts me into arms; even as he carries me out into the forest behind my house.

"I'll call you when he shifts back," I hear him yell to my grandfather. Another violent spasm of pain jolts through me. He lays me on the ground; I can barely feel it through the pain.

_Shift?_ I think numbly. The heat rushing up my spine intensifies; my muscles seem to be expanding. I hear screaming; it takes me a few moments to realize that I'm the one screaming.

_It's ok._ The voice comes from nowhere; it sounds like Paul. _Yea, that's right, buddy, it's me, it's Paul._

Other voices join his, all of them very faint, as if they were shouting from a distance.

_What the fuck are you doing in my head,_ I think before convulsions rack my body. The heat was turning into flames, spreading out from my spine to my arms and legs.

_Quil, it's Sam. It's going to be ok, Quil._ Sam's thoughts come through clearer than the other, but I'm no less terrified.

The flames spread even further. My fingers and toes catch fire; my head feels like it's going to explode. _What's happening to me?_

_Quil, you are changing, turning into a werewolf,_ Sam thinks.

_What, werewolf…_ The voices start overlapping; I can't think of anything else, the pain becomes too much. I close my eyes and let the pain take over, burying my conscious into the deepest recesses of my mind.

888

The pain subsides slowly. I can hear the rain hitting the leaves on the top of the trees, though it's not as heavy as it was when I passed out; a vole rummages through the bits of dead brush that littered the forest flood three yards from my head.

I slowly open my eyes. My vision is sharper, though I can only see in muted shades. The hulking outline of six very large wolves comes sharply into focus. I scramble backwards and scream.

But all that comes out is a yelp.

And scrambling is made difficult because I can no longer use my hands; I have _paws_?

Then the voices hit me, all at once.

_Quil, just breathe-_

_Quil, it's ok, it's normal-_

_Quil, you're a werewolf, you're not going crazy-_

_Quil, you have to-_

_Quil, just try-_

_Quil-_

I yelp again and try to cover my ears, unsuccessfully. The cacophony currently going on in my head never ceases or even eases the slightest bit. Suddenly, I know exactly what I am, _who_ I am, what I'm made for, why Sam and the guys are the 'Protectors,' and, exactly what, they are protecting everyone from. I'm ecstatic; this is what they've been hiding!

Unfortunately, I now know every intimate detail of their thoughts, from what Embry had for dinner tonight, to Jacob and Bella's rapidly evolving relationship, to Sam's guilt over Leah, to Paul's anger that he had made a bad grade in History class, to Jared's strange obsession with oranges. And they know everything about me, but I choose not to dwell on that.

I straighten, enlightened by this new knowledge.

_Very well done, Quil,_ Sam commends. He's the largest one in the pack, the Alpha. Somehow, I know this without asking. Even with my limited sight, I manage to pick out distinct features from each wolf. I laugh, though it comes out oddly from my wolf mouth. Kind of like puffing air, really. _You're certainly taking this very well._

_Are you kidding me, _I think. _This is so incredibly awesome! This is what the great big secret is? This is why everyone kept looking at me funny?_ I hear the agreement in everyone's mind. As their thoughts run through my head, I'm shocked to learn they are not too fond of being wolves. Disbelief courses through me. How could anyone not like the fact that we can shift? A thought occurs to me.

_You've been out only a day, _Sam tells me. I look up and realize that it's lighter than it was before. _Well, a bit longer than a day,_ he amends. _It's Sunday morning._

_Sunday?_ I sputter, incredulous.

_Yea, about six or so,_ this time it's Jacob who replies.

_Ohnoohnoohnoohno,_ I moan. I was supposed to call Sarah last night; she's going to be pissed.

_Yea, about that…_ Sam begins._ You can't tell anyone about this. Your grandfather knows, and your mother, but you can't tell your girlfriend or anyone at school. No one must know._

A crushing force brings me down to the ground. _The command of the Alpha,_ Embry supplies helpfully.

_Yes, sir,_ I say, panting slightly. I feel the packs approval as they welcome me.

_Now, young pup,_ Sam says, laughing, _it's time to teach you._

**A/N: I know, another filler chapter, but I really wanted to write about someone making the change for the first time :D Don't worry, I'll be updating soon and we can get down to some nitty-gritty!**

**As always, special thanks to my two favorite sounding boards, BriniMC and my crazy ass twin cousin FudgeShortbread. They are the ones that make this story that much better! And you all can thank Brini for this update, I was going to just wait until tomorrow ;) I'm mean like that :D**

**And special thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! I wish I could give each of you a big hug! Ya'll make my day!**

**Lilshawty14, Augustmoon99, jdy, IGGYSlover, Alice-Rathbone-is-my-real-name, jacoblover1313, Dracoginnylover24, dorme99, 82c10, starchickisagoddess, and, of course, sunshine2006578**

**MZMANDA, WHERE ARE YOU?**

**And to the readers who don't review, thank you too!**


	10. Bella's Considerations

Friday went off without a hitch. School was a breeze, even with the lingering thoughts of Edward. I'm still unsure of my choice, but I've decided to just enjoy the weekend with Jacob. He wouldn't be at my house tonight, having to cover for Paul and Embry. It won't be the first time he's had to trade shifts, but since the wolves found out that Victoria is after me, they've allowed Jake to stay with me usually. Sam often has him run patrol during or after school to make up for it. I hate that he misses school, but he never falls behind, so I guess I can't really complain. He'll come over after his shift, if it's not too late. Plus, tomorrow is Saturday, so we can sleep in.

Jacob never has another member of the pack stay with me when he's gone, so this will be the perfect time to talk to Edward, a chance to give him a chance. I feel he deserves one. Or maybe I just can't let him go, not yet. I still feel like there's some connection between us and it's strong enough that it will affect my relationship with Jacob.

_Of course it will, you're being stupid to do this._ The voice is back and her voice sounds like a hurricane. Whoever she is, she's very angry. _Will you continue to hurt Jacob like this?_

_I don't want to hurt anyone,_ I tell her, exasperated. _I just want this all settled, without any lingering doubts._

She snorts; the gurgle of a babbling brook. _Very well, we'll do this your way, though I'm going to keep telling you how stupid this is. This is so not what I signed up for._ The last part was muttered under her breath.

_Who are you? _I ask frantically. _What are you doing in my head?_

She chuckles, all irritation gone. _Oh, no, it's not that easy,_ she laughs, and then she's gone. I sigh in frustration. Looks like yet another mystery I have to solve, another that I'm reluctant to. Why does all the crazy magical stuff always happen to me?

I unlock the door and toss my keys onto the table next to the door before heading up to my room and depositing my bag by the door. I head down to the kitchen, intent on eating some more of the cookies Jake and I had made yesterday. I blush as I think about the kiss we shared on the floor, the one that Charlie had interrupted and my mind turns to last night with Edward and then Jacob.

I almost feel like I'm leading Jake on after last night. The lines became blurred after Edward returned and now I feel like I don't know where I stand. Or rather, that they don't know where they stand with me. But I'm going to draw a line, firmly, after tonight. I'm going to give Edward my full attention; clearing my mind of the haziness that the shock of his return had caused in me.

I chew thoughtfully on a cookie before realizing I should probably let Edward know to come over tonight. I run upstairs to grab the paper with his number on it off of my desk and return to the kitchen. I turn to the fridge to grab the milk as I contemplate the note. Ten digits and, above those, a single letter.

_E_

I bite my lip and consider my course of action for all of two seconds before grabbing my phone and sending a text.

_If youre free tonight, i would like to talk. the usual time_

I wait anxiously for several seconds before the reply comes through

From 6075550813: _ill b there_

I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding. I was going to go through with this; I'm going to do the right thing, the fair thing.

Then I'm going to kick him out and get on with my life with Jacob.

Maybe?

I sigh in exasperation. Someday I'll get it right. I check in the fridge, looking for something to cook for dinner. There's chicken and I find some rice in a cabinet. Herbed chicken and rice it is. I whip up the recipe, one of my favorites, and stick it in the oven to bake.

I decide to work on my homework until Charlie gets home. Calculus is killing me right now and Spanish isn't much better.

Yo habla malo espanol.

I focus on math and soon, all of my worries fade into the background. After a while, it's all behind me, just as Charlie pulls up. I glance at the clock. Six, already? I stand up and stretch, feeling my joints pop. I peek into the oven as my dad walks in, dropping his keys by the table. He shrugs off his coat and holster before entering the kitchen, sniffing.

"Something smells good," he comments. I smack his hand as he attempts to snag a cookie.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes," I tell him, pulling out the pan of chicken and sliding in a pan of biscuits. Charlie chuckles and wanders into the living room, probably to see if a sports show was on.

Once the buzzer goes off, Charlie comes back into the kitchen, looking around. "Where's Jake?" he asks.

I'm prepared for this question, having collaborated with Jake earlier. "Billy insisted he stay home tonight," I say, not looking at Charlie. I'm pulling the biscuits out and hope that my red cheeks could be attributed to the heat of the oven. I'm the worst liar.

Charlie snorts. "I'm sure I'll still find him in your bed in the morning."

"Not if you don't open the door," I mutter. The pan clatters on the stove as I say this, so I hope that Charlie didn't hear, and if he did, he says nothing. I place some chicken and rice on a plate, along with two biscuits, and place them in front of Charlie, before making my own. We settle down to eat, the silence between us comfortable. Charlie asks the usual questions and I give him generic answers. After we finish eating, he goes back into living, having apparently found a game earlier, and I clean up the kitchen, putting the leftover chicken in the fridge. Jake will probably eat it later or it will be a good lunch for tomorrow. I start on my Spanish, strangely eager for the coming night and my talk with Edward.

888

"Night, Dad," I call out as I walk up the stairs to my room. It's ten o'clock and I'm tired after studying for so long.

"Night, honey," Charlie yells back, absorbed in his game. I shake my head, grinning. I doubt a tornado could pull Charlie away from his TV if there was a game on. I walk into my room and look around. Edward will be here soon but I just don't feel like straightening up yet. I sit on my bed and sigh, just as my phone rings. _The Feel Good Drag_ by Anberlin. It's Jake.

"Hello," I answer, smiling.

"Hey, honey," Jake replies. I can hear the smile in his voice. "Missing me yet?"

I laugh, "Of course! What time do you think you'll be done with you patrol tonight?"

Jake sighs. "Bella, babe, I don't think I'll be able to come over tonight. Quil is transforming tonight, we can all feel it."

"Oh, ok," I stammer. My heart sinks a bit in my chest. "I understand."

"I'm so sorry; you know I want nothing more than to be there with you right now. None of us can miss it tonight; the pull is just too strong." I hear him sigh. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Jake." I bite my lip, nervous. The others always missed about a week after they transformed. "When do you think you'll be able to come over again?"

"I'm not sure, a couple of days, at least. I'll see about coming by tomorrow," he promises. I try to grab that as a happy note.

"That would be good. Don't worry; I'm sure I'll find something to keep me busy." I sound fake; too overly cheerful. "Take care of Quil, and then come back to me," I tell him. He laughs drily.

"I think that's the least I can do," he replies. Neither of us is happy about this new development, but, really, what choice do we have? It's probably better that he doesn't come over tonight, anyway. It will give me a chance to compose myself after my talk with Edward. The silence lingers between us, not uncomfortably.

"Oh, Bells, do you have a way to get a hold of the bloo- of Cullen?"

"Yea, he left a number."

I can practically hear his teeth grinding. "Will you explain the situation with the redhead leech to him and ask him if it's ok if we cross the treaty lines in pursuit? I hate to ask you to involve yourself in our politics, but we have no way to get in touch with him."

"Sure, I guess so."

Something clatters in the background. "What was that?"

Jake snorts. "Billy is trying to bake a cake."

"I take it he's not having much luck," I laugh.

"No, he just dropped the mixing bowl and splattered chocolate all over the kitchen. Dad, leave it, I'll mop it up!"

"Jake, I'll talk to you later, go help your dad," I say, still laughing.

"Sure, sure. Love you."

"Love you too." We hang up and I lay back on my bed, smiling slightly. I understand Jake has his duties, even if I don't like them. I don't want to become involved in their politics, either, but I would rather be safe from Victoria, so I can deal with it, for now.

I look over at the clock; ten thirty. Edward should be here any minute.

As if my thought had summoned him, Edward slips through my window. My heart skips a beat; not from fear, but from looking at his face. He looks as beautiful as ever. His smile takes my breath away.

"Bella."

"Hello, Edward." I fight against everything I'm feeling. I need to keep clear head, which becomes more difficult as he moves closer, brushing a kiss on my cheek. His scent fills my nostrils. I fight to clear the haze and manage to take a step, however small, back.

"Stop that," I whisper, unconvincingly.

"Ok," he says, stepping back and settling on my bed. I take a deep breath but remain standing.

"Before you say anything, the pack wants permission to cross treaty lines." Edward stares at me, incredulous. "Wait, let me explain. Victoria has been attempting to get me and the pack has been holding her back. But, with you back…" I trail off, not quite looking at him. I see a tick in his jaw as considers this.

"I'll have to think on that," he tells me. "But you only have a limited time, so, if you please." He gestures to the spot next to him, his smile returning. I have to take another deep breath, trying to steady my nerves, before I sit next to him.

**A/N: Please go to my profile and take my poll: What time do you usually read my stories? I want to figure out the best time to update the story :D**

**As always, thanks to the greatest sounding boards in the world BriniMC and FudgeShortbread! One is a great friend, the other is my delusional twin cousin. I'll let you figure that out…**

**To my awesome reviewers, BriniMC, Dracoginnylover24, 82c10, lolluvjake, IGGYSlover, sunshine2006578, snuff. goode. black **(I've missed you!)**, j.d.y., writer'sblock7777, FudgeShortbread, Augustmoon99**

**Now people, REVIEW! I don't ask for much, I just want to feel loved! Please? :'( Super sad face…**


	11. Edward's Redemption

Bella seems uncomfortable, though I'm unsure as to why. I take her hand gently into mine, kissing it lightly.

"Bella," I begin, "I just want to- Ugh, why does you bed stink so bad?" I ask. I can barely stand it; the bed is saturated. Blood rushes to her cheeks.

"Jake stays with me," she murmurs.

"That doesn't expl-" I stop, considering. "Oh," is all I manage. If possible, her cheeks turn redder.

"Yea."

I try not to linger on this for more than a second. The girl I love, in bed with the werewolf?

"Right, well…" I hesitate, not sure where to go with this.

"Please, Edward, just speak from your heart," Bella says, squeezing my hand. "I promise to listen with an open mind." She smiles slightly.

I take a deep breath and plunge in headfirst. "I love you, and I want you to trust me again, to be with me again." Bella swallows thickly. "I know you may never want to see me again, and you have every right to feel that way after what I did, but you have to understand, I did what I felt was the right thing at the time. But I realize I made a huge mistake.

"Bella, that life without you is like the world without sun. There's no color, no beauty, no warmth I can see or feel anywhere. You complete me. I never knew I was so broken before you. So much had been ripped out of my life when I became a vampire. All the joy, all hope of happiness, I just survived, lived to try to redeem myself, and all the while hoping for death to release me. Then you came along. This beautiful, quiet girl, who was silent as the grave I had so longed for, who never feared me as others had." 

I pause. Bella is staring at me, her eyes wide. I plunge ahead.

"Oh, I tried to forget you, to run away, first to Alaska, then to every other part of the world. Anywhere to escape you, your scent, your memory. But you weren't meant to be cast aside. You worked under my skin, and into my heart. I was afraid to stay with you, Bella, and so I left you. I was plagued with constant doubt, all those months of separation. But I thought I was doing the right thing, leaving you to be human, have human experiences."

I stare into her eyes, hoping she could understand.

"I know we hadn't been together long, and by all rights I have no claim on you. I don't known why I have this need to be with you, but I do and it is disturbs me. It is a weakness... A flaw in my armor, to need someone else so desperately. So I tried to control it. Control you. I tried to make you forget me, forget my family, forget we ever existed. I realize now that this is impossible. You could never be controlled. I am at your mercy, and I am a proud man; to be at the mercy of a beautiful, young woman is a hard truth to face. But it is the truth. No one has ever held my life so fully, so securely, so completely in her hands. I can't live without you, I see that now. My need, my love for you is just too strong, you are the best part of me, the part that keeps me human, my soul... And after what I have done, what I am…"

I trail off, unable to continue that train of thought. Bella's mouth is trembling slightly, her eyes bright with unshed tears.

"And then I returned, because I couldn't stand being without you any longer, and I only hoped that you would take me back. But when I saw you with the mu-Jacob… I saw you with him after school yesterday and the look on your face when you took his hand… I was afraid. Had you truly forgotten me? I wanted you to move on, true, but with a creature more dangerous than myself? It's true, I did act rashly last night, showing up here the way I did, but I was pulled to you. I need to see for myself that you were truly over me.

"But then, you reacted to me the way you always had, and I felt a glimmer of hope. Could you, would you, still love me, after everything I put you through? I saw, in Charlie's mind, in the minds of your classmates, the effects of my leaving on you. And Bella, I am so, so very sorry to have hurt you, to have taken a part of you away, a part I don't deserve to have. There is no excuse for it. It was a selfish, loathsome thing to do to the woman I love, and if I could take it back, I would. But I can't. I can only pray that you will instead, let me go forward and prove my love to you. I swear by all I hold dear in this world, which is my love for you, I will never, ever react that way again.

"Please believe me, Bella. Please consider how much you mean to me, how you hold my very life in your hands. I need you. Take me back and I will do my best to always tell you what is in my heart, and work hard, so very hard, to make you feel safe and loved. I need you, Bella, I want you. I'm willing to do anything for you, if only you'll be with me."

The tears she fought so desperately to hold back fall, cascading down her cheeks. Her arms slide around my waist. She's comforting me. I hold her closer to me, trying to pull out of the spiral of emotion I had fallen into during my profession. I manage one final plea to the woman I so desperately love and need.

"You made me love you. Now, I am helpless against you. You brought into my life the very thing I've always wanted and allowed me to live through your joy, your peace, your happiness. Will you take it away? Will you destroy me, Bella, or will you forgive me and continue to bless me? I don't need you to make your decision tonight. But I need to know soon, my love. Please."

I fall silent; if it is possible for a vampire to feel drained, then I do. I look down at Bella, waiting for some response, some reaction, but there is only shocked silence.

I worry for several minutes as we hold each other, comforting. I won't rush her into opening up to me; she has to do it by herself.

Finally, Bella takes a deep breath.

"Edward, I love you too. I just don't know if we could work. You hurt me so badly and some wounds never fully heal. Jake, he's been helping me a lot and I love him very much." Bella stands up and begins pacing, oblivious to my aching chest. "I've been running through everything in my head; going crazy, really." She laughs drily. "Is it possible to love two people so much and, yet, it never seems like it's enough. Because someone is going to get hurt; I don't want either of you suffering because of me. But pretty words will only get you so far. I mean, _you_ left _me_. You caused a big, gaping wound in my chest, and Jacob was there to hold me together."

Bella sighs.

"But I can't seem to pull myself away from you. The ache has gotten better recently, but it's still there and I don't know if it will ever go away. I understand why you did it now, truly, but that doesn't ease the pain the last six months have caused me."

She lets out a chocked sob.

"And then you come back and rip that hole open. Now what? What am I supposed to do? I don't know if I could ever trust you again, but I don't want you to leave, either. And I'm breaking Jacob's trust by inviting you over here-"

The rest of her sentence is cut off as her tears flow anew. I move over to her and draw her into my arms.

"Shh, Bella, honey, just calm down," I whisper into her hair, rocking her slightly. She turns into my chest and, wrapping her arms around my waist again, sobs quietly. I back us up slowly until my legs hit the edge of the bed and we slowly sink down. I'm content just to hold her until her crying subsides.

She sniffs. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have broken down like that," she murmurs, not quite looking at me. I grasp her chin lightly, forcing her eyes to meet mine.

"Don't be sorry; this is my fault. I deserve far worse treatment than what you have given me."

Bella shakes her head, but glares at me defiantly, daring me to contradict her. I smile at her; I won't bother tonight. Instead, we stare at each other. I don't know how long; it could be seconds, it could be days.

Slowly, she leans forward and pressed her lips to mine. I keep my eyes open, waiting for her to make the next move. Her eyes drift shut and her hands come up to tangle in my hair. I allow my eyes to close and I open my lips under hers.

Bella lets out a soft sigh and my tongue darts into her mouth, tasting her scent; I can't help the groan that slips out. Suddenly, she's on her back and I'm hovering over her, not allowing my weight to rest on her, but not breaking the connection of our lips.

"Bella," I whisper, moving away from her intoxicating lips down to her throat.

Unfortunately, this seems to bring her back to the present. She gasps and pulls away.

"No, Edward, this is wrong, we can't do this," she cries, pushing my shoulder. I move back and we return to a sitting position. I can't help but notice she's sitting farther away from me than before.

"I'm sorry, I just got caught up in the moment," Bella whispers, looking down at her hands. "I'm with Jake; he's my life now." She looks up at me, hope clear in her eyes. "But maybe we could start over as friends? I don't want to lose you, Edward; I just can't keep you in the same way as before."

I sigh. This is not going the way I wanted. She's supposed to choose _me_, not that dog. I decide that friends are not a bad way to go. I'll still be in her life and, chances are, she won't stay with the werewolf forever.

I smile crookedly at her. "Sure, Bella, we can be friends." I take her hand and brush a kiss across the back. "As long as I can still be in you life some way or another, I'll be there, until you send me away." She smiles gratefully at me and the ache in my chest recedes, just a little.

"Thanks," she says sincerely.

"Now, about the Victoria situation," I say, moving on to less important topics. "I don't like the fact that he's left you alone."

Bella laughs. "Oh, he doesn't usually, but Quil is making his first transformation tonight and the whole pack has to be th-" She stops abruptly, looking guilty. "Um, forget I said anything. He doesn't usually leave me."

I raise an eyebrow, but tactfully ignore the tidbit of information. "So you are effectively alone tonight, with no guard?" Bella rolls her eyes but nods. "I'll stay here then. It's my fault you're in this mess, anyway," I tell her.

Her eyes widen. "Oh, no, Edward, don't feel like you're ob-" I place my hand over her mouth, cutting off the rest of her sentence.

"I want to do this," I tell her. "That's what friends do, right? They protect each other?" Bella reluctantly nods. "So let me protect you." I take my hand off of her mouth.

"But-"

I sigh and clamp my hand down again. "What, your wolf can guard you, but I can't?" I ask, staring into her eyes. She sighs and the fight drains out of her. I release her again.

"Fine," she says. "I'm too tired to argue."

"Good," I tell her approvingly. "Now, go to sleep." Bella stand and gathers her sweats before retreating to the bathroom. I think about lying on the bed like I used to, but she might not be comfortable with that, so I opt to sit in her rocking chair. She enters the room, her eyes searching until they land on me. She manages a small grin before she heads to her bed and lays down, turning off the light as she does so.

We remain silent for a long time. She's not sleepy; maybe she's uncomfortable with me here?

"Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?"

Her reluctance is palatable. "Will you lay with me? I'm not used to sleeping alone anymore."

I can't help it; I chuckle softly. "Of course I will." I stand and move over to the bed and, after kicking off my shoes, lay behind her, spooning her body through the covers. "Better?"

Bella sighs. "A little." And, with that, she drifts off, sleep quickly claiming her.

It hurts, knowing she's thinking about another body spooning hers. My resolve strengthens.

I will fix this and I will have her back.

I barely acknowledge the fact that Charlie left at seven, my misery and plotting absorb me; so much so that I fail to hear the mental voice coming towards me, its thoughts red with rage.

**A/N: Oh no! Who could it be? Lmao…**

**ZOMG, 124 reviews? You guys are awesome!**

**As always, thanks to BriniMC and FudgeShortbread, who are both awesome!**

**And, to my lovely reviewers: mzmanda** (HA, you're first!),** j.d.y., ASH186, 121 Amanda, 82c10, sunshine2006578, writer'sblock7777, Augustmoon99, Siera-Cullen, jusyhaus** (for chapters 1, 4, 8, 9 and 10!)**, and snuff. goode. black**

**You guys are all awesome!**


	12. Jacob's Pain

**A/N: Good googa-booga, you are some vicious peoples! The hate for Edward is leaking through my screen!**

I watch Quil play fight with Jared and grin. My friend had taken this extremely well; better than the rest of us had, really. It will still be awhile before he manages to transform back; it takes a great deal of concentration and resolve the first time around. I glance up at the lightening sky and sigh a little.

_Sam, can I go check on Bella?_ I ask.

Sam is running the perimeter of our side of the border, carefully keeping protocol, just in case. _Sure, try to be back in an hour, though, to relieve Paul._

_Thanks._ I run towards Bella's house. I'll probably eat something while I'm there, as well. We had been up all night, comforting Quil during his first transformation. No matter how happy he is now, the first shift to and from hurt like hell.

As I near the house, I catch the scent of a vampire: Cullen, maybe. It's familiar, but not very. I sneeze, the sharp, sickly sweet smell burning my nose. It's too fresh to be from the night before last. Before I reach the edge of the woods, I quickly shift back and slid on my shorts. My nose isn't as sensitive in human form, but it won't do for me to be wandering the neighborhood as a wolf the size of a Clydesdale. I follow the scent all the way to Bella's window. I don't think it's the redhead; her scent is still fresh in my mind.

She invited him back? She didn't tell me about it? What is going on here? The rage builds up in my mind.

I promised to trust Bella more; I need to uphold that promise. I take a deep breathe, my ire cooling slightly, though not by much. I note that Charlie's cruiser is gone before I jump up the side of the house and through the window.

To see Cullen lying on the bed, his arms wrapped around _my_ girlfriend. Rage burns anew; my hands begin to shake.

"What. The. Hell. Is. Going. On. Here."

Cullen's head jerks around and he's on his feet within seconds. Though I managed to keep my voice low, Bella starts and turns over.

"Jake?" Her voice is rough with sleep. She sits up and rubs her eyes before noticing the leech at the foot of her bed. "Edward? What are you still doing here?"

"You asked me to stay last night," Bloodsucker says, staring at me.

My hands clench into fists. "Bella," I say, my teeth gritted, "would you care to explain." She stands up and I'm somewhat relieved to see she's in her sweats, as opposed to what she usually wears with me.

"It's simple, _dog_," Bloodsucker says. "Bella wanted to talk to me last night, so I came over. We had an… interesting conversation, among other things." He pauses to smile at me. "And, since you were lax in your protection duties last night, I only felt it right that I stay with Bella." This time he stares right into my eyes. "She asked that I lay in the bed with her."

My body begins to shake and heat races down my spine. I need to control myself. I take several deep breaths before I look at Bella, wanting conformation. She's too busy staring at the leech, her mouth open in shock.

"Bella, is this true." I can't help it; my voice comes out in a deadly whisper. She finally looks over at me, horror written all over her face.

"Edward, I think you should leave now." Her eyes never leave my face, begging me.

"Bella, I don't think that's a good idea." Yea, go on and stay, see if I don't rip your fucking face off.

Bella sighs and finally decides to ignore him. "Please, Jake, you have to listen to me," she begs.

"Oh, do I?" I ask sarcastically. "Because I don't think I do."

"This isn't what it looks like," she whispers.

"Really, now? Bella, you invited him over on a night you _knew_ I wasn't going to be here. You had some kind of _interesting_ conversation, 'among other things.' I don't even want to know what the other things were. Then, I show up this morning to find the two of you all cuddled in bed. But it isn't what it looks like, right?" I laugh cruelly. "You know what, I was stupid to think you really loved me. You're so fucking brainwashed by him." My voice steadily climbs, the end coming out as a scream. My body is shaking horribly now, the heat now a flame. I can't calm myself down; I'm holding off the transformation by sheer force of will.

Bella turns away from me, her eyes bright with tears. This calms me slightly; I never could stand seeing Bella in pain. But it's not enough for my rage to subside.

"Edward, I want you out of here." There's steel in her voice.

"Bella, I can't leave you with him, he's one breath away from transforming," the leech says stubbornly.

She looks up at him, fire in her eyes. "Get out. Now." Cullen stares at her for several minutes, as though assessing if this is truly what she wants. Finally he sighs and nods.

"I'll go, for now. Call me should you need me." He leans down to kiss her and, if possible, my muscle clench even tighter. Bella moves her head at the last second, so his kiss lands on her cheek. "Goodbye, Bella," he says, before leaving via her bedroom door, not daring to walk past me to the window. Bella doesn't reply, her eyes glued to my face once again. As soon as the front door clicks close, she opens her mouth to speak, but I cut her off.

"I really don't want to hear it, Bella. Nothing you can say will make this better." Instead of yelling, my voice has dropped down to a whisper; defeated. "I should have known this wouldn't– couldn't work. You'll never be able to separate yourself from him; you've given him too much. It's not your fault, truly, but I can't keep doing this to myself." I sigh, my body deflating, my shoulders hunching. I can't even look at her.

"Jake, please," Bella begs. "What I did was stupid, I know, but I had to clear the air!"

"No, you did what you had to, I understand that." I look at her, my eyes grim. "But you hid the truth from me, Bella. If we can't trust each other, how can we build a relationship? If we can't talk to one another, if the lines of communication are so thinly drawn… Well, you get my point."

The tears that had been threatening started to fall. "Please," Bella whispers. "Please, don't do this."

My heart wrenches in my chest. "I'm so sorry," I whisper, turning and leaving the window. I barely make it to the forest before I burst into my wolf form. I don't spare a thought for the shorts I've shredded, intent on running as fast and hard as possible. I ignore the voice of my pack mates as I run. Sam calls back those who would follow me, leaving me free to roam.

888

I make it to the Canadian border before I realize I shouldn't have left; my pack needs me to help take down the redhead. I force all thoughts of Bella from my mind and head back to Washington.

I go through my patrol for the afternoon and head home. It seems like forever since I've seen my dad; he'll probably get a kick out of me staying at home tonight. I borrow Jared's shorts, promising to return them as soon as I get into a pair of my own.

I walk in to find my dad in front of the TV. It's only four, so I knew dinner wouldn't be ready when I got in. I wave to Billy and go to my room. I pull off Jared's shorts, just a bit too tight on me, and search around until I find a clean pair of my own and tug them on. I roll Jared's shorts up and tie his string around them. I head out, calling back to Billy, "I'll be right back!"

I jog towards the woods where Jared is waiting and tie his bundle around his hind leg. "Thanks man, I owe you," I tell him. He rolls his eye at me and wheels around, heading deeper into the forest. I roll my eyes back and head to my house. I think I'll make tacos for dinner tonight.

I walk into the house and it's obvious from the fact that Billy is blocking the path to the kitchen that I'm not going to get off lightly.

"Bella's been calling all day," my dad tells me. It's like it was when I first became a werewolf, except this time Billy's on her side.

"Oh, really, what did she want?" I have to struggle to keep my voice even.

"What did you do, Jacob," Billy asks, his voice coated in ice.

I lose it. "What did _I_ do? I didn't do anything! She's obviously chosen that bloodsucker over me! She invited him over to her house last night, knowing I wouldn't be coming over and they had a nice little chat, among other things, apparently. Then, when I go to check on her this morning, she's laying in bed with that leech, all cuddled up to him. What more do I need to know?"

I walk out the door, unable to remain in the house. The anger is building again and my hands are shaking terribly. I know my dad has followed me out to the porch, but I can't stand to look at him just yet. I take several deep breaths slowly and unclench my hands. After I regain my composer, I turn to face Billy again.

"Just tell her I don't want to talk to her right now," I say, walking back up the steps and maneuvering around his wheelchair and walking into the kitchen. I pull out the meat, needing something to do with my hands. Frying pan already on stove, spatula in second drawer, where's the seasoning?

I set everything up and go about my task, determined not to think about Bella again. I manage pretty well, whipping up dinner at a decent pace and making plates for us while Billy sets up trays in front of the TV. Neither of us wants to talk tonight. Eight tacos and a plate of nachos later, I set myself up at the kitchen table and work on my homework. I'm starting to get behind and it won't do for my dad to get on my case about that, too.

Billy calls goodnight and I glance at the clock. Eleven already? I stretch and feel a series of cracks. I sigh; I love a good stretch. I put my papers up and put everything in my bag, leaving it at the table. I head to the bathroom, considering a shower. I probably should, but I'm exhausted after my tumultuous day and I can't stand the idea of standing for as long as a shower requires. And I think I would drown in the bathtub, if it could even hold me.

I relieve myself, wash my hands and head to my room, collapsing on my bed after stripping off my shorts. Even though I want to pass out, my mind won't allow me to sleep.

The phone had rang several times throughout the evening. I had made Billy answer it each time, stoutly ignoring it. He had several whispered conversations, so I assumed that he was speaking to Bella, but I always pushed everything out my mind, concentrating on my task. Billy didn't approach me again about her, though I saw him giving me several pointed looks.

What am I going to do? I don't know if she actually cheated on me, true, but the way they were laying is pretty proof positive to me.

But I promised to stop being petty over her. I trust her.

Or I thought I did. Why did she not tell me? Maybe she doesn't trust me.

Exhausted as I am, sleep eludes me. As the dawn breaks, I haven't slept a wink and I haven't figured out what to do.

**A/N: Poor Jake :'(**

***dodges tomatoes and shoes* Don't hate me, please!**

**You guys are amazing, 145 reviews! I won't update until it hits 245!**

**Lol, I jk :D**

**Special thanks for BriniMC and FudgeShortbread.**

**And to mzmanda, ASH186, 82c10, IGGYSlover, the masochist and the sadist, writer'sblock7777, Augustmoon99, snuff. goode. black., jusyhaus, sunshine2006578, Siera-Cullen, wannabe1980 **(for chapters 10 and 11!)**, Dracoginnylover24 **(also for chapters 10 and 11!)**, j.d.y., starchickisagoddess** (for chapters 9 and 10!)

**Now, please review!**


	13. Bella's Discovery

**A/N: Poor, poor Edward… Is there anything he can do to be redeemed in ya'll's eyes?**

…**Probably not. No, he's not going to die, either, mzmanda, FudgeShortbread, j.d.y., sunshine2006578, the masochist and the sadist, and everyone else who wants him to :P**

It took a week before Jacob would even talk to me again, although Billy kept me updated on everything. When Jake wasn't at school, working or sleeping, he was running patrols as much as possible. Billy said it seemed like Jake was doing anything possible to keep me off his mind. I understood that, even though it hurt. But finally Billy managed to coerce him into talking to me and I explained everything.

I had invited Edward over only because I felt he deserved a chance to explain things to me when I wasn't in a state of shock.

I had done it on a night he wasn't going to be there because I didn't think Edward would open up if Jake was around.

I even told him that I had kissed Edward. He wasn't happy about that and it was another two days before he would speak to me again. I explained that I didn't know why I had kissed him, I just felt compelled to, but it only lasted for a few seconds before I pulled away.

I told him how I offered to remain friends with Edward, because I want him to still be in my life, just not in the roll of love of my life. That was reserved for Jacob and Jacob alone. He had softened up considerably after that.

And, finally, I explained to him that the only reason Edward was in my bed was because I missed Jake's body curled up behind me and I knew that he wouldn't be able to return that night, so I went with a substitute, albeit a bad one. He had none of Jacob's warmth or comfort; simply a wall to lean against.

Jacob relaxed, though it was still another week before he started staying with me again. We started mending our relationship slowly, making it rock steady, and never becoming more intimate than kissing.

During this two week period, the Cullen's moved back, even Rosalie and Emmett, though they were supposed to be pretending to be away for 'college.' They took up protecting their lands, while the wolves became extra vigilant on their side. The 'younger' Cullens returned to Forks High to keep up appearances. I talked to Alice every day at school, but she had nothing to report on their side. I asked her, once, why they had returned.

"You're still family, Bella," she told me, smiling slightly. "And you wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for us, anyway."

I agreed with that, if only because I didn't really know what else to say.

I refused to speak to Edward, very pissed about what he had said to Jacob. I told him I no longer wanted to be friends, because it was obvious that he wasn't going to behave around Jacob.

Even as we began building our relationship back up, I felt as though Jake was hiding something from me. I didn't think he was cheating, but I knew something was up. The next two weeks are difficult to handle, but I manage to soldier on.

888

I wake up slowly, the light streaming across my face. I groan and stick my face in my pillows. Jake has already left for the day. He told me last night that he would be up and gone before dawn; he had started back at Sam's shop the week before we began dating and he would be at work all day today, until this evening. I glance at the clock, noting that it's nine in the morning, before noticing the date.

I groan again; today is Valentines Day.

After searching the past month for a gift for Jacob, I had finally found the answer. Two weeks before Jake and I started dating, we had gone to a bonfire at First Beach, one of many the werewolves had. It was before New Years and it had been a freezing night, one which I spent most of enveloped in Jake's arms, his immense body heat and size keeping most of the chill away. At the end of the night, Emily had snapped a picture of the two of us.

Jake was sitting on the hood of the Rabbit with me leaning back against him, my arms wrapped around my torso and his arms wrapped around mine. My head was tilted to the side, my face half looking up at him, and a secretive smile on my lips. I remember Jacob was whispering something in my ear, something Quilete.

It was the night I realized I loved him. Being held in his arms, safe and warm, I admitted to myself what I always knew was true: I loved Jacob in every possible way. There was no point in denying it any longer.

The picture might not have quite as much sentimental value to him, but it was a huge turning point in our relationship.

I found the picture on my computer and had taken it to the nearest photo place, where it was a small matter to print out a 5X7. I found a simple black frame to go along with it.

It wasn't much, but I couldn't really think of anything else to get him. There was no point in buying him clothes; he went around in shorts when he could help it. Plus, what are you supposed to get a guy? Candy? Flowers? I don't really know. Christmas had been easy, I had simply gotten him a gift card so he could buy parts for the Rabbit, but we hadn't been dating then.

I flop over, irritated, but that was the wrong thing to do. Nausea swept over me and I fought to hold on to my empty stomach. I had just gotten over a stomach bug last week, but I think it's come back to hit me. The past two days began the same way, as had the beginning symptoms of the stomach bug.

After several minutes of not moving, the nausea dissipates and I slowly stand up. Nothing happens and I sigh with relief. I've never had such bad luck with illness all my life. This would be the fourth time I've been sick since Thanksgiving. I tug on my pants and a long sleeve shirt and slip my phone in my back pocket.

I head downstairs to cook some breakfast, noting that Charlie and his fishing gear were gone. I consider cereal, but I really want something warm. Eggs, bacon and biscuits sound perfect; I could even take some breakfast to Jacob. That decided, I turn on the small radio above the sink, tuning into a mix station. _What is Love _by Haddaway is playing, the song half over.

I text Jake, asking for directions to Sam's shop. I would have liked to surprise him, but I don't know where it is. Though, I suppose, I could have just asked Emily. I laugh at myself over that and shrug it off. Jake texts back; the shop isn't far from Sam and Em's house.

I start on my task, frying the bacon first and putting the biscuits in the toaster oven. After the bacon is done, I begin cracking open several eggs into a bowl. The smell of the raw eggs hit me with the force of a Mac truck and I manage to lean over the sink just in time to lose what little was in my stomach.

I moan, holding my stomach, waiting for the next wave of vomit to force itself up. But it doesn't come; the nausea disappears. _Weird_, I think, rinsing my mouth and then the sink. I move back towards the eggs, breathing through my mouth. I manage to get them cooked, fighting the nausea. I put everything in a container quickly and close the lid. The smell lingers, though, and I have to stick my head out the back door, breathing deeply.

_Hey you, you're a child in my head  
You haven't walked yet  
Your first words have yet to be said  
But I swear you'll be blessed_

_Heed the warning signs._

For some reason, listening to Elton John sing those words, in combination with the words from the mysterious voice, is like a thump in the head for me. I stagger back in deep shock. I start counting in my head.

"Oh, no," I whisper out loud. Breathing deeply again, I text Emily.

_Can i come over? i need ur help_

From Emily: _Sure, id like the company_

Biting my lip, I quickly clean what little mess I made and gather up the container of food for Jake.

888

I find the shop easily enough and drop off the food for Jake. I don't see anyone else around, save for a few customers, but there could have been a zombie army around and I wouldn't have noticed. I simply hand Jake his food, accept his thanks and kiss, and tell him I'm going to visit Emily for a bit.

I drive down the road and park in front of the little house. Em is waiting for me on the porch, her brow furrowed but a smile on her face. I get out slowly and move to the door in a bit of a daze.

"Are you ok?" she asks as I reach the last step. Emily puts her arm around my shoulders and leads me into her living room. We sit down and the shock that had surrounded me for the past forty five minutes evaporates. I crumble into her arms.

"Oh, God, Emily, I'm so stupid," I cry, holding on to her for dear life. I feel her shock as clearly as if I could read her mind.

"What happened? Is it Jake? Is it Cullen?" I've scared her.

"Oh, Em, I think-" I can't even say the words. A new bout of tears hits and we remain on the couch for a long time, with me crying my eyes out and Emily trying to comfort me.

I finally calm down and Emily offers me a cup of water. I gladly accept and drain the glass.

"Ok, now, will you please explain what's going on?" she asks me. "I'm about ready to call Jacob."

I grab her arm. "Please, no, you can't do that," I plead desperately. I take a deep breath, trying to figure out the best way to approach this. "I got sick this morning while making eggs," I tell her, looking her straight in the eye, willing her to understand. Her brow wrinkles, then the light shines behind her eyes.

"OH! Oh." Emily bites her lip before standing up and grabbing my hand, tugging me towards the bathroom in her and Sam's room. "I thought I was a couple of weeks ago, so I have an extra test." Releasing my hand, she opens a closet full of towels and other bathroom essentials and digs around, quickly producing a pink box, the directions still inside. I read and follow them carefully before placing the white stick on the counter and checking my watch.

I open the door and Emily is sitting on the bed. She motions for me to sit with her and I lean my head on her shoulder. We say nothing.

Three minutes later, I walk into the bathroom and look the stick.

Two pink lines confirm my fears.

The ceiling falls away as my vision turns black.

888

"Bella? Bella!" It was just like last spring, when I thought James had kidnapped my mother and I went to her rescue, only to be tortured by the crazed tracker at my old ballet studio in Arizona. I flinched at the memory.

"Bella, honey, you have to wake up!"

Someone is shaking me and I realize it's not my mothers' voice calling to me; it's Emily. I open my eyes slowly, Emily's scarred face hovering above me anxiously.

"What happened?" I ask, glancing around. I'm on the floor in the bathroom.

"You passed out," Em said, relaxing considerably now that I'm awake. "We need to fix you up; the guys will be here for lunch soon, it's already eleven thirty." She pulls me up slowly, so I'm standing. I remember why I fainted in the first place and I grab her arm.

"Where's the test?" I gasp, looking around quickly. This was a mistake, as my head began to swim and I sat down on the toilet.

Emily shrugs. "I don't know, Bella, but I haven't really looked around." I release her arm as we hear the front door open.

"Emily?" Sam calls.

"In the bathroom, we'll be there in a minute," Emily calls back. She quickly hands me a ponytail holder and I pull my hair back.

"Emily, please, don't say anything," I whisper quickly. She nods quickly, concern creasing her face before it smoothes out and she leads the way into the kitchen.

Sam greets Emily with several kisses and I move around her to Jake. He grins when he sees me and my heart lurches with the secret I now hold. His arms wrap around me and I tilt my face to his, kissing him with as much feeling as I can muster.

"Hey, beautiful," he says, pulling back slightly. "The breakfast was wonderful."

I smile up at him. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. Have the two of you been working hard today?"

The guys share a glance. "Yea," Jake says. "So, what were the two of you doing together in the bathroom?"

Emily laughs. "Working on a hair style for Bella to wear on the date tonight; can't have you seeing it." She reaches over and flips my ponytail. The guys laugh, not noticing the look that passes between me and the older girl.

We pull away at the same time and Emily and I start making lunch; Dagwood sandwiches and fries. The smell of the grease from the fries almost makes me gag, but I manage to hold it back. After serving the guys, Emily and I make much smaller sandwiches for ourselves and sit down. We eat, laugh, joke, and just have a general good time. Jake hasn't told me where we're going for our date tonight, so Sam gets a kick out of teasing me about it. I ignore him, concentrating on not throwing up from the lingering scent of the grease.

Before I realize it, it's one and the guys have to leave. I kiss Jake and tell Sam goodbye. As soon as they walk out of sight, I race to the bathroom, searching for the missing test. Emily follows at a more sedate pace and together we find it. Somehow it landed under the tank behind the toilet, no idea how.

We retreat back to the living room and spend the next three hours talking. Emily assures me she won't tell Sam, on the off chance Jake will hear. I tell her that I plan to tell Jacob tonight at our date and she agrees that sooner is better than later. She also agrees to do something with my hair; just so it doesn't look we were lying earlier.

At a quarter past four, I hug Em goodbye and head home, promising to return after I've showered and got ready. I climb into my truck and turn up the volume of my radio as I pull out of the drive, trying to clear my mind.

_Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now, wish right now_

I think Hayley Williams has it; I really could use a wish right now. I'm not sure what it would be, but it would be great to have one on stand-by.

I pull into my driveway, surprised because I don't remember the drive. Charlie still isn't home, so I'm able to go into the house without worrying about spilling the beans out of shear nerves. I'll tell him eventually; I just want to gauge Jake's reaction before I do.

I get into the shower, contemplating. What will he say? What are we going to do? What am _I_ going to do? My senior year is drawing to a close quickly. I bite my lip as I massage conditioner onto my scalp.

I'll figure something out, surely. I'm a smart girl, right?

Right?

I sigh and finish my shower slowly, savoring the warm water. Once it turns cold, I step out and dry off quickly. I poke my head out the door, checking to see if Charlie's home. Satisfied when no noise reaches me, I walk to my room to get ready for my date.

I pull on my underthings, a red button up shirt, and black slacks; it's too cold for a skirt. I glance at the clock; it's already five fifty! The date is at seven and Emily still has to do my hair. I gather my makeup and Jacob's gift and rush downstairs, pulling on the jacket with a hood and tucking my damp hair under it. Then I realize I forgot my phone in my jeans pocket and rush back to my room, only to find Edward standing in front of my window, looking forlorn.

"What," I snap at him, irritated. "I'm running late, I don't have time to deal with you."

"Bella, I want to tell you that I'm sorry for antagonizing Jacob. It was wrong and I shouldn't have done it."

I snort and roll my eyes. "Apology accepted. Anything else?"

"Alice had a vision."

This makes me pause in my search for my phone. I turn to look at him. "Do I get to hear what the vision was?"

Edward hesitates. "Alice had a vision of your death." I give him my full attention. "You were beaten to death; she saw you in a coffin. She can't see how you die, for some reason, but the vision was as plain as day."

Victoria.

I bet that's how it happens. She finally catches me and kills me. What will happen to Jacob when I die? Or Charlie? Or… No, I can't even think that right now.

I shake my head as though to clear it and look up at Edward. "Thank you for telling me this."

He holds my eyes with his. "I want to help protect you."

Sighing, I tell him, "I'll talk to Jake about it. The two of you will have to work together, though, if the pack agrees." Edward simply nods. "Can you please leave now? I'm running late."

"Sure, Bella, if that's what you want." He moves towards me, but I hold out my hand, making him stop.

"Don't come closer, I don't want him smelling you on me and starting another fight," I warn him.

Edward spreads his hands in defeat. "No problem, love. Please, talk to… him soon. I need to let Carlisle and everyone know."

"I'll tell him tomorrow," I say. He turns towards the window, and then stops.

"You know, Bella, if this were a book or a movie, it would have been me." He looks at me over his shoulder. "It should have been me."

I look him in the eye. "But it's not, Edward. This is real life." He turns away, his shoulders hunched. It still hurts me to hurt him and I blink against the prickly feeling in my eyes. "Goodbye." I turn and walk out the door. Now I'm really late and I race back down the stairs, trying to take care not to trip. I lock the door and walk off the porch and jump into my truck, texting Em to let her know I'm on my way.

The drive to the reservation takes longer than usual as heavy rain begins falling and I'm forced to slow down. Twilight gathers as I pull back into Sam's driveway. I park my truck and rush to the door, trying to maintain some warmth from the heater. Emily is standing in the doorway and she ushers me in. Sam's in the kitchen cooking and only waves at me in greeting.

"Sam's cooking dinner for you tonight? That's so sweet," I tell her as we enter the bathroom. "I should have just done my hair at home, instead of interrupting your evening." I frown, now upset that I hadn't thought of this earlier, but Emily just laughs.

"Don't worry about it; it won't take long to do your hair. Plus, this is your first Valentine's Day together, you should look extra beautiful."

I continue to fret, despite her reassurances, but she was right; it didn't take long to do my hair. Emily curled it and pinned it back, so it cascaded down my back, leaving a few tendrils of hair loose. I turn to Emily after admiring her work.

"Thank you so much, Em! You're the greatest," I exclaim. I pull her into a big hug and she squeezes me in return. She leaves to join Sam in the front of the house as I put on my makeup. I finish and walk to the kitchen where Sam is putting something in the oven.

"Bella, Jacob said he'll pick you up here," he told me. He motions for me to turn around and I comply. "Great job, Em." She smiles at him and gives him a kiss. I look away as someone knocks on the door.

"Come in," Emily yells. Jacob opens the door and steps inside, setting an umbrella by the door. He's wearing a coat and black slacks, his hair combed back and spiky.

"Hey, everybody," he says, not taking his eyes off of me. The silence presses on me, blood rushing to my cheeks, until Sam clears his throat, startling Jake. A blush stains his dark cheeks. "Oh, uh, are you ready to go?"

"Yes." I smile as he holds his arm out for me and loop my arm through his. "Thanks again, Em," I say over my shoulder, not looking away from the werewolf beside me as I grab my bag.

"No problem," she calls back, by I only vaguely register her words as Jake opens the umbrella for us. We finally have to tear our eyes from each other as Jake leads me to the Rabbit. He holds the door open for me, and then hurries to the drivers' side. He slides the umbrella behind his seat and gets into his seat. He had left the car running when he went inside to get me, so I'm toasty warm, listening to Elvis croon _Can't Help Falling In Love_.

Jake turns to me. "You look beautiful," he says, leaning in and brushing a light kiss across my lips. "Now," he continues, "I need you to put this on." He pulls away and hands me a sleep mask. My eyebrows rise.

"Why… Where are we going?"

He grins, his white teeth shining in the streetlight. "It's a surprise."

Though I'm unsure, I trust Jake and so I slip the mask on.

"Can you see anything?" I assume he's waving his hand in my face; I can feel a slight breeze.

"Not a thing."

"Swear?"

"Sometimes." I can't help the grin that tugs on my face.

"Bella…" he sighs.

"I swear I can't see anything," I say dutifully. I imagine he smirks at this point. The car lurches forward. "How far is it?"

"Not far."

I ponder this. There are not many restaurants around Forks and I'm not sure if there are any on the reservation, so the place remains a complete mystery to me. Wherever it is, it's not far. Elvis finishes his song, only for Bryan Adams to start singing _Everything I Do, I Do It For You._ Gotta love Valentine's Day; every song on the radio is a sappy love song.

The car jerks to a stop before Bryan gets halfway through his song and I hear Jake get out and open the umbrella. I sit in silence for a second until Jake opens my door and helps me out. With him guiding me, we walk up a few steps and through a door, pausing to allow Jake to set the umbrella aside and he removes my jacket. I hear a small click and _Moonlight Sonata_ by Beethoven begins to play softly in the background.

"Oh, this is my favorite song," I gush, humming along.

I can feel Jake chuckle as he stops and pulls me back to his broad chest. "I know." He carefully eases the blindfold off and I blink, the view in front of me slowly coming into focus.

The lights are dimmed in the room, two candles burning in the middle of a table. Rose petals are scattered across the table and a four roses, one red, one white, one yellow and one pink, held together with blue ribbon, lay across one of the plates, I assume for me. It's beautiful in its simplicity.

"Where are we?" I whisper, taking in the room, Jacob's arms wrapping around my waist from behind.

"My house."

I turn to face him. He's taken his jacket off and is wearing a white dress shirt that fits well over his muscles. "I've never seen this room before at your house."

Jacob laughs. "No, this is the house I inherited from my mother's father. He left it to me in his will and I've been working on it for the past couple of months, trying to get it up to par."

I'm amazed that he's never told me about this before, but pleasantly surprised all the same. Jake leads me to my seat and pulls the chair out for me.

"Wait, I forgot my bag," I say, looking around frantically. His gift is in there!

He flashes my Jacob smile. "It's by the door, don't worry." He gestures to the seat and I sit, picking up the roses and smelling them. I wonder about the color choice, but Jake lifts the lid off of a steaming dish of shrimp scampi, followed by scalloped Au Gratin potatoes, and broccoli, rice and cheese. Jake sits a bowl of breadsticks on the table with a bowl of salad. A bottle of sparkling grape juice sits chilling in a cask next to the table.

Dinner goes off without a hitch. Jacob tells me that the house is what he's been hiding from me the past few weeks; the repairs started as a way to vent his anger and grew once he realized that he was ready to move out of Billy's house. I was surprised to find out that the house is right down the street from his old one; within a short walking distance. We talk and laugh and eat until we're full.

Jacob clears away the dishes and then tugs me up into his arms, swaying slightly to the music; _I Will Always Love You_ by Whitney Houston.

"Are you ready for your gift now?" he asks me quietly. I nod, my stomach twisting slightly. He slips something on my wrist; it's an intricately braided bracelet.

"Jacob, it's so beautiful," I gasp, admiring it, turning it this way and that in the dim light.

"It's the Quileute equivalent to a promise ring," he tells me. I look up at him, my eyes big. "One day, I'll put something here." He grabs my left hand and kisses my ring finger. Tears blur my eyes and I blink rapidly, vainly trying to keep them from spilling over. I manage, barely, and nod before tugging out of his grip.

"Let me get yours," I say when he continues to hold my hand.

"Bella, you didn't-"

I wave him off and go towards the front door. Lucky for me, the house is small and I don't get lost. I pull his gift out and return to him, silently handing it to him.

He stares at the photo for several seconds. I'm not sure if he realizes the significance or not, but he seems to. The night it was taken was also the night I started sleeping in skimpy underwear, trying to seduce him.

Jacob finally looks up at me. No words are needed as he sets the picture down and I step back into his arms. Our lips meet hungrily. Gone is the restraint we've held the past month; our hands are everywhere, relearning each others' bodies. Jacob's lips find my neck.

"I've missed you, Bella. I've missed _this_," he growls. I moan as he nips the column of my neck. There was something I was going to tell him.

"Oh!" I gasp as a large hand reaches up to cup my breast.

It was something important…

"OH! Oh, Jake, wait." I begin pushing him away. He growls in frustration. "Damn it, Jake, it's serious!" He groans but finally pulls away.

"What is it?"

I try not to take his tone to heart. "Um, well, we have a problem…" Now he's confused, his brow furrowing.

"What's the problem?"

"Um…" I can't drag this out; I need to tell him. "I'm pregnant." This is the first time I've said the words and they hang like knives in the air. I hold my breath, scared of his reaction. His eye's grow large and he does something totally unexpected.

He drops to his knees, lifts up my shirt, and kisses my belly reverently. His arms wrap around me, pulling me closer as he lays his cheek on against my skin. I run my hands through his hair.

"It's not a problem, Bella, not at all," he tells me.

"You're not mad?"

"Well, it's not ideal, I would rather you were my wife first, but it's our baby." He kisses my stomach again and I feel my love for him well up in my chest. He stands and kisses my lips, much gentler, before blowing out the candles and leading me out of the dining room.

And into his bedroom.

**A/N: Whoot for the extra long chapter, right?**

**And how many saw that coming? Besides the two knuckleheads I sent this to, they don't count :D But they do get my thanks, BriniMC and FudgeShortbread.**

**Also gotta give a shout-out to my new buddy Nutmeg44! Idk if she reads this or not, but she's very good at distracting me, so I must tip my hat to her ;)**

**And, as always, to my lovely reviewers!**

**mzmanda, ASH186, Siera-Cullen, jacoblover1313, 82c10, dorme99 **(I missed you!)**, serenitybritt, j.d.y., sunshine2006578, Augustmoon99, RealLifeWolfGirl a.k.a. writer'sblock7777, snuff. goode. black, sparlish, and starchickisagodess**

**And a special mention for IGGYSlover, who tried to help get to 100 reviews by reviewing 16 times after I updated the last chapter! You so crazy :D**

**Now, my lovely readers and reviewers…**

**REVIEW! Please?**


	14. Edward's New Friend

**A/N: I realized I never put this in the other chapters (though my disclaimer should cover everything) but all songs mentioned in this story belong to their respective owners. I own none of them; I simply use them to enhance the story.**

I watch from the forest as Bella rushes out of her house and into the arms of my enemy, so to speak. My phone vibrates in my pocket and I pull it out to glance quickly at the caller ID; Alice. I ignore the call, slipping the bit of technology back into my pants and watching Bella drive off. Sighing, I pace the forest, not knowing what to do. My pocket begins vibrate again; Alice, again.

Shoving the phone back into my pocket viciously, ignoring the slight ripping sound I start walking towards the boundary line. It's a long shot, but maybe I can pick up some thoughts some on the reservation.

888

Night has fallen and, despite my best efforts, I've heard very little. I finally stop pacing and sit on the edge of the cliff overlooking no-mans land. I can smell a slight whiff of werewolf stink even from here. I saw two on patrol, but that was hours ago. I'm hoping that they won't come back around; I didn't like the way they looked at me.

My phone buzzes for the six hundredth time (I've been keeping count) and I growl, knowing it's Alice, _again_. I yank my phone out of my pocket and glare at it until it stops buzzing. I consider throwing into the river below but before I can decide, music distracts me. Whoever is listening to it is still far away, about two miles down the path that leads right to me. It's a female, but I can't get a clear read on her; someone who I've never encountered before.

After a few minutes, _I Will Survive_ by Gloria Gaynor becomes clearer. The girls pace is quick and she's trying her best to empty her mind. At this rate, she'll come upon me in 10 minutes. I contemplate leaving, because it's bound to be someone from the reservation, but I quickly dismiss that idea. This is Cullen land; if anything, she's intruding.

The song switches to _Since You've Been Gone_; she's trying to forget a guy, someone that meant the world to her. Her thoughts are a little static-y; she's doing everything possible to avoid thinking about him.

She's almost upon me; I decide to ignore her in hopes that she'll pass by without saying anything to me. I stare at the far bank, half willing her to run past me, half wanting someone to talk to; someone who knows how I'm feeling.

I can hear her breathing and heartbeat, the strong and even rhythm of someone who's in shape, as she crests the hill, the song switching once again, so that _Numb_ begins to play. Linkin Park has long been one of my favorite bands and I begin to mouth the words unconsciously. The girl is at the top of the hill now and, startled to see me, she halts from her jogging, and I can finally read her thoughts.

_Didn't expect anyone out here that's one of the Cullens what is he doing out here especially at this time of night Sam said to stay away from them they're bad people wouldn't tell me why also said not to go running in the woods why do I care what he says he left me for my best friend he's hiding something from me gotta focus what's Cullen doing here he looks lonely I know the feeling should I talk to him what would I say_

I chuckle at her stream of never ending thoughts, even though it's bad form. From my peripheral vision, I see her take her earbuds out. She hesitates, but doesn't approach me.

"Er, hello? Are you lost?"

I shrug, humming along to the music. I feel her standing behind me, torn between finishing her late night run and talking to me. I decide to make it easy for her.

"I don't bite, you know." I pat the ground next to me without taking my eyes off the trees across the river. Another moment of hesitation passes before the girl sits next to me, though not exactly close. We sit in silence for several minutes as the mp3, strapped to the girls' arm, changes to _Survivor_, then_ You Give Love a Bad Name_, and finally landing on_ It Must Have Been Love_ before either of us speaks.

"So…"

I chuckle. "Deep subject." A blush stains her cheeks. I hold out my hand, finally turning to look at her. "Edward Cullen." She's almost exotic, in her own way–perfect copper skin, glistening black hair, eyelashes like feather dusters. But she's no Bella.

Her small hand grasps mine. "Leah Clearwater." Her hand is hot as fire in mine, but I don't drop it, instead letting it go as I normally would.

Of course, now I smell it. It's very faint on her, almost completely drowned out by the stench from across the river, but sure enough, I can detect a small scent of werewolf on her. She'll be changing soon; no sooner than a week, but maybe closer than a month. I'm not sure, really, having never been this close to an almost werewolf.

"So what brings a pretty girl like you out her on a night like this?" I ask, bitterly reminded of what day it is.

Leah shrugs, "Probably the same thing that has you out here."

"Oh, did your girlfriend leave you for a sworn enemy?" I muse, half joking, half annoyed.

"No, the love of my life left me for a cousin who was like a sister to me," Leah retorts. I see her bite her lip from the corner of my eye; she's trying to hold back the tears.

"Aw, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you." I turn towards her and she looks away, swiping at her eyes.

"I'm fine," she growls.

"Tell me about it?"

Leah shrugs. "Really, there's not much to tell. I started dating Sam when I was a freshman and things were going great, until he disappeared for two weeks. After that, everything went kind of downhill. He stopped talking to me as much, we never hung out anymore. Then, my cousin Emily came down to visit and that was that. Sam left me and now… They're together." Leah trails off, staring at her hands.

_Can't believe I just told a total stranger that what was I thinking it's probably because he knows how a broken heart feels I can see it in his eyes I wonder what happened to him I'm not going to ask seems too pathetic after telling my story oh I feel so bad for him_

"I made a mistake." Leah looks up sharply. "I left her, thinking I was helping by removing her from danger; from me." I sigh and look up through the gap in the trees. "And when I came back, trying to win her from said enemy, I messed everything up. Said things I shouldn't, did things I knew would get her in trouble with her new beau." I swing my legs very lightly against the cliff face. "And now I can't even talk to her and her life is still in danger."

I look Leah in the eye. "I only want what's best for her, honestly."

Leah nods. "I know where you're coming from; I'm the same way." She manages a tiny smile. "That's why I'm going to be a bridesmaid."

I chuckle drily. "Then you're further along than I am." Leah manages another small smile and we start talking about, well, everything. I don't reveal that I'm a vampire, but I tell her bits and pieces about 'growing up' with Carlisle, Esme, and my brothers and sisters. She told me about growing up on the rez with her parents and little brother and about cliff diving in the summers and hiking the mountains in the fall. She told me how her father had recently passed away and how hard it's been since for her mother. We gradually return to our silence, albeit more comfortable than the last. I notice that the song had changed without my realizing. I listen to the lyrics, but it's a band I'm not familiar with.

_Nice legs, Daisy dukes,  
Makes a man go *wolf-whistle*  
That's the way they all come through  
Like *wolf-whistle, wolf-whistle*  
Low-cut, see-through shirts That make you *wolf-whistle*  
That's the way she come through  
Like *wolf-whistle, wolf-whistle*_

I can't help it; I begin to laugh. Leah looks at me oddly, her eyes making it clear she thought I was nuts.

"What song is that?"

Leah's eyes draw together before she lifts her earbuds from around her neck and puts them to her ear. It's then I notice that she has an iPod inside a band, wrapped around her bicep. Leah smiles and laughs.

"It's _Starstrukk_ by 3oh!3," she tells me, moving closer and offering me an earbud. A wave of heat washes over me.

_This is wrong, soon she'll turn and you'll be at each others throat, just walk away!_

I studiously ignore my more logical self and take the offered ear piece. We sit there listening to the group singing about not being able to love and not wanting to ruin innocence. Understandable, to me at least. I probably shouldn't even talk to Leah anymore; she's still innocent, for all that she's been through.

She shows me more music by the band, as well as Katy Perry, a German metal band called Rammstein, and Paul Van Dyke. I'm not sure how long we sat there, but eventually Leah realizes that it's late and her mom might be worried.

"It's was great hanging out with you, Edward," she says, bracing herself on my shoulder and standing.

"Yea, I actually had a pretty good time." I smile up at her.

She rocks back on her heels. "Maybe… We can do this again some other time…"

"Sure, sounds like fun," I tell her, knowing this will never happen again. Soon she'll change and there will be no way we could hang out again. I'll concentrate on keeping Bella safe and trying to work on getting back into her good graces. But that's what Leah wanted to hear and a large smile graces her face.

"Bye, Edward."

"Bye, Leah."

I watch her walk, and then jog, away and I turn back to watching the river. My phone buzzes again. I don't even have to look at it to know that it's Alice. I decide to go home and find out what all the excitement is about.

888

_You are so dead how dare you ignore me for hours on end I'm going to kill you I saw you ignoring me!_

I sigh as Alice's voice floats into my head. I'm still three miles from our house when her berating begins and it doesn't end as I enter the yard, only turns verbal before Alice even comes into sight.

"What the hell were you thinking? I told you, that vision disappeared, why would you lie to her? I swear you can be such a fool sometimes! She's going to find out that you lied and it will set back whatever stupid plan you concocted and then what will you do? Is it not bad enough that I rarely get a vision of her, no matter how hard I look? And that's not even the worse news!"

I have feeling that I won't be able to get a word in again anytime soon, so I take my chance. "Alice, I know I shouldn't have lied, but-"

She cuts me off again. "No, you shouldn't have." She looks at me as we walk into the house. "Edward, there's something I think you should know."

"What, Alice," I say, not stopping as I walk up the stairs.

"Edward." Something in her voice makes me pause and I turn to look at her. "Edward, Bella's pregnant."

There are often times I wish I could just go to sleep so I can escape my reality. This is one of those times.

"I see." I turn back around and proceed up the stairs. Below, Alice shakes her head.

"I told you to leave her alone," she whispered.

**A/N: Come on now, a little sympathy for Eddie? *ducks rotten tomatoes* I'll take that as a no…**

**Sorry this didn't get updated sooner, I've been suffering from a severe case of Writer's Avoidance Syndrome or WAS. For those of you that don't know what WAS is, it's when a writer decides to read other fanfics instead of trying to write her own. This is also know as 'Brini Syndrome.'**

**Anywho's, thanks for the greatest sounding board in the world, BriniMC! *messes up Brini's Draco hair* Also, FudgeShortbread, even though she didn't reply to my email promptly (bad cousin, very bad cousin...)**

**Thanks to lovely reviewers: mzmanda, sunshine2006578, LilShawty14, ASH186, RealLifeWolfGirl, starchickisagoddess, snuff. goode. black, 82c10, AyeeBrodiee, MandaRe, IGGYSlover, Abi-Black, krissyteazabaybiiee **(for chapter 1)**, dorme99, Dracoginnylover24, Annie** (Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying this!)(for chapter 12)**, jusyhaus **(for chapters 12 and 13)**, SweetPRGirl **(Lol, probably not going to write the books, it would take forever!)**, Augustmoon99**


	15. Jacob's Love

**A/N: *hides Edward* BACK OFF, I NEED HIM!**

***hangs note on door***

**Please do not kill the Edward,**

**he is still needed in this story.**

**Thanks,**

**Management**

I lead Bella to my new room, still amazed at the turn of events, but determined to just enjoy the night we have together. I've been distant for the past month and I plan on making up for that all night long. We enter my room and I flip on the lights.

"It's not much, I know, but I only moved in last week, I haven't had much time to decorate or anything."

My room is larger than my old one by a lot, as is the new mattress set I purchased when I decided to move here. I make the frame myself; solid oak, stained dark, the headboard carved in the images of my people: the elk hunter, the whale hunter, the fisherman, the weather predictor, the medicine man and the first Alpha. It had taken me an entire year to finish the detailed work, but I think it was well worth it. There's not much else in my room at the moment, besides my dresser and nightstand, and the door leading into my closet is shut. The walls are blank and white; I haven't even painted them.

I stand at the doorway anxiously as Bella looks around the room. She turns to me and smiles.

"I love it," she says simply. She crawls onto the bed. "I love you." She pats the spot next to her and I dutifully cross the room and move onto the bed until I'm hovering above her.

"I love you too." I lean down and capture her lips with mine. "I've missed you the past month." My hand trails down her side and slips under her shirt, resting on her hip. "I know it's my fault." She starts undoing the buttons on my shirt as my hand moves up her side, over her stomach, where she's carrying _my_ child, before deftly unbuttoning her pants. "But I wanted this house ready." I pull the offending garment off, discarding it over the side of the bed as she pulls my shirt out of my pants and pushes the sleeves off. "For you."

I kiss her again, running a hand down her inner thigh. She shudders as my fingertips trail up her core and under her shirt. I cup a bra covered breast as the kisses become more heated and she moans. Her small hands begin tugging on my pants, but I'm not ready to move that far just yet. I remove her hands and unbutton her shirt before pinning her hands down with one of mine.

"Not yet," I whisper, trailing kisses down her jaw to her neck. I press a kiss on her shoulder and work my way down, kissing every inch of her, not allowing any part of my body to touch hers, save the hand holding her down her my lips. I take extra time on her stomach, running my tongue around her bellybutton, whispering 'I love you' to the little guy or girl in there, even though I know it can't hear me. All the while, Bella is moaning under me.

As I reach her panties, I grab them with my teeth and slowly pull them down. Her breath quickens as I release her hands and pull her panties off completely, tossing them down to join the growing pile. I then move back to hover over her core and blow on it gently; Bella begins to pant.

"Please, Jake," she moans. I chuckle deep in my throat.

"No, not yet," I tell her again, pressing a kiss on her inner thigh. "I'm going to take my time with you tonight." I kiss her other thigh. "I want to know every inch of your body." I move up and place a kiss on her outer lips and smoothly manage to slip a pillow under her hips in one deft move.

"Jake," Bella says breathlessly.

"I'm here, Bella." I part her lips with my tongue and delve in, working different angles, discovering what Bella likes and using it to bring her over the edge. I suck on her clit, causing her to cry out as her hands grip my hair tightly. Smirking, I thrust my tongue into her slit, mimicking the sex act. Bella screams expletives as her orgasm hits and I replace my tongue with fingers, massaging her clit with my thumb as my fingers thrust into her. I kiss my way up past her belly and to her breasts, taking a nipple into my mouth and sucking gently.

Bella's hands find my head and wind in my hair. "Oh, Jake, please!" I smirk and bite down lightly, enticing another moan. "Please", "Oh!" and certain dirty works slip continuously from that beautiful mouth as I tease Bella into a frenzy, then tip her over the edge. Finally, she growls and yanks me up, kissing me hungrily.

"Now," she demands.

I smirk. "As you wish." She's ready, more than ready, as I remove my fingers, soaked with her juices, and push into her. A small orgasm hits her but I push through it.

_God, it's been so long and she feels so good…_

I worry I won't be able to keep up, but that fear is quickly squashed as we make love throughout the night, stopping to tease and torment each other and once to get the whipped cream and strawberries I had bought for dessert. I worship her body, laying gentle hands and gentle kisses on ever inch of her skin.

888

I groan as bright light streams through a small crack in the curtains, landing on my eyes. It's too freaking early to be up, especially after the late and exhausting night I had. Bella sighs in her sleep and her arm, thrown over my waist, tightens briefly.

"But Jake doesn't go to school with me," she breathes, her breath cool on my hot skin. Even though it's mid-February, I keep a fan on me as I sleep and that's the only reason Bella isn't sweating right now. I glance over at the clock; eleven thirty. I turn over, careful not to jar the sleeping girl and drift back to sleep, visions dancing behind my eyes…

888

I crack open my eyes, noting that the weight on my chest is Bella's head and torso, one of her legs wrapped around mine; back to being a body pillow. I glance at the clock again; it's nearly two in the afternoon. I'm very glad it's Sunday, meaning no school and no work. I'll probably have to go on patrol tonight, but it will be worth it.

Of course, my brothers will probably not be as happy…

My stomach growls and my bladder is slowly making itself known. I ease Bella off of me and unwrap her leg from mine. The bed doesn't squeak as I stand and shut off the fan, heading to the bathroom. I relieve myself and wash my hands before going back to the room in search of pants or boxers. It's great to live alone and be able to walk around naked, but I'm about to cook and those two never mix.

I find a pair of green plaid pajama pants and tug them on. After a moment's consideration, I pull out a second pair and place them at the foot of the bed. Mine are cotton, but the second pair is for Bella and made of warm flannel, featuring superhero sayings. On top of them I place a long sleeved shirt. I'm not sure if she packed for an overnight stay and I know how much she hates to be cold. I scribble a quick note and place it on the pillow next to her:

_Good morning beautiful,_

_The clothes are at the end of the bed are for you and there is an extra toothbrush in the bathroom. I'll be in the kitchen, waiting for you to grace me with your wonderful presence._

_Love,_

_Jake_

I tug the blankets over her and head towards my small kitchen, switching on my radio as I pass. The kitchen isn't much but it suits my needs quite well. I dig around in the fridge and bring out eggs, bacon, ham, cheese and a can of biscuits before grabbing a large glass and filling it with milk. I quickly drain that and pour another before starting on my task of cooking breakfast. Biscuits go in the oven as I whip up omelets and fry up the bacon. I cook twice as much as I normally would, simply because I'm _starving_.

Bella walks into the kitchen wearing my pants and shirt, both of which are huge on her small frame, just as I slide an omelet on a plate. I gesture to it, singing along with Frank Sinatra's _Summer Wind_. Bella smiles and adds bacon and biscuits to the plate.

"I already added butter, but I forgot to get jelly," I tell her as the song goes off. "There's some in the door of the fridge. I only have grape, I'm afraid."

Bella laughs. "That's ok, I like grape," she assures me, padding over to the fridge. I reach into the cabinet and pull out a cup, placing it in front her plate. My third omelet is done and I slid it on top of the other two before taking up the rest of the available space with bacon and placing to bowl I transferred the biscuits into in the middle of the table. I set my plate down and go back to the fridge, grabbing the milk once more and pour some in both of our cups.

The silence that follows is comfortable as we tuck into out food. I wolf down an omelet and two biscuits with bacon before looking up from my plate. Bella has only eaten half of her omelet but she's smiling secretively.

"What's the joke," I ask, nudging her gently. She looks down and shakes her head, still smiling. "Come on, tell me."

"So what's up with this house?" Bella asks randomly.

"What about it?"

"Well, I know you said you inherited it from your maternal grandfather and that you've been fixing it up. Why now?"

I shrug. "I don't know, really. I've been meaning to work on it for awhile but never got around to it. I have plenty of money saved up, so I'll be able to support you and the baby," I add. Bella looks at me, her mouth slightly agape.

"I hadn't even thought of that," she whispers, one hand unconsciously going to her stomach. She looks up at me, her eyes wide. "Jake, what are we going to do about money? I'm only working part time at the store and you at the garage and you won't even graduate until next year an-" Tears fall from her eyes as I shush her.

"Bella, I'm telling you, it's going to be ok. I've been working at the shop since I was twelve and I've been saving my money since then, plus my grandfather on Billy's side left me some money when he died. It's not much, but we won't have to worry about much. Plus, the house has three other rooms, we can always rent one to a brother; Quil is wanting to move out of his parents house. Have him around until the baby is born and save up the money he'd pay in rent. Not to mention the fact that I can get on a work program at school that will allow me to work in the shop and still get the credits I need to graduate next year.

"Bella, trust me." I capture her chin, forcing her to look at me. "We can do this." I kiss her gently, smoothing away her tears and fears.

"But what about college?" she whispers.

"You could take a year off and stay with the baby," I suggest. "And once I graduate, you can go to college. That way, you get to see all of the important milestones." Bella nods in agreement, brushing away her tears. "All better?"

"Yea. Thanks sweetie, you think of everything." She smiles at me, worry taking a backburner to happiness, and kissing me gently. She starts to deepen the kiss, standing and straddling my lap. I gently push the table back, giving her plenty of room. Bella locks her arms around my neck and presses her core against me.

I moan and pull her closer. Bella starts grinding against me and I thrust up, enticing a gasp and an expletive. She buries her face in my neck as her hips continue to grind down on my erection. I slip my hand between us and, after untying the string that held up the too-large pants, start tugging them down. Bella takes my hint and moves to get up. I hold her close, not allowing her to get up, instead holding her as I stand and push the offending garment off.

Capturing her lips once again, I set her on the edge of the table, pushing the plates and (thankfully empty) cups onto the floor. In one fluid motion, my pants are down and kicked away and I push into Bella. She locks her legs around my waist and moans into my mouth before flinging her head back, and I go for her neck, kissing and nipping as our bodies joined again and again. I feel Bella tightening around me and I lift her quickly and turn to the wall, pressing her between me and it.

Bella screams as our position changes and I feel her hot release running down my legs. I cup her bottom and start thrusting again. Bella starts to match my thrusts and it isn't long before she tightens around my thrusting member again. This time I speed up, wanting to finish with her. Our rhythm is abandoned as our movements become frantic and we're gone.

My knees become weak and I turn so my back is against and slide down, still joined with Bella. She buries her face in my neck, panting heavily.

"God, Jake… That was… Wow…" I chuckle, content to just hold her to my chest.

"So, what do the roses mean?"

I look down at her. "The ones I gave you last night?" Bella nods. "The yellow rose represents joy and mature love, the white rose represents purity and sanctity, the red rose represents passion and immortal love, and the pink rose represents first love and healing."

Bella's eyes tear slightly. "Does the ribbon color have meaning too?"

I grin. "Blue symbolizes trust and loyalty, something I will always have for you." I kiss her lightly before we resume sitting on the floor.

It takes awhile, but we manage to get to our feet and pull our pants back on. I find the broom and dustpan, gesturing for Bella to sit. As I begin sweeping up the spectacular mess, Bella clears her throat.

"Listen, Jake, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Go ahead, honey."

She takes a deep breath and says in a rush, "Edward came to visit me yesterday."

I hesitate for only a moment, my muscles automatically stiffening at the sound of the bloodsuckers name. "And."

"Alice had a vision of me in a coffin, beaten." Bella relaxes after it's obvious that I'm not going to overreact. I turn to look at her.

"Well, obviously the bloodsucker has it wrong, because I'll never let that happen."

Bella giggles and shakes her head. "Alice's visions are usually very accurate." Her mood is suddenly somber. "I bet its Victoria. I bet she finally finds me."

I laugh. "Even if she does, she's no match for the pack." My voice turns thoughtful. "I've been thinking. Maybe we should team up with the leeches to catch this bitch. With the Cullen's back, we can't roam as we please. We've already had a couple of mishaps on the boundary lines; things would be much easier if we all worked together." I sweep the last of the mess into the dustpan and dump it into the trash. Lucky my dishes are made of good plastic; they didn't even chip. "I think Sam will agree, because it's the only way."

Bella had cleaned off the counter and wiped it down while I finished sweeping and now she looks at me. "I think so too. I'll talk to Alice about it."

I grin; I much prefer the little one. "Now," I say, across the room in one long stride and pull her to me. "I need a shower, how about you?"

Bella laughs. "Oh, I think I can do with one as well." We head to my bedroom where a bathroom is adjourned.

"So how many bedrooms does this house have?"

"Four, including mine, with another bathroom by the other bedrooms, plus the living room, kitchen and dining area."

Bella looks up at me questioningly. "So why did we eat in the dining area last night and the kitchen this morning?"

I grin down at her as we walk into my huge bathroom. "Because I moved the table to the dining area. I don't think it's terribly romantic to eat dinner in the kitchen. I mostly use the dining area as a den." Bella nods in understanding before I lean in and kiss her again.

"I don't think I could ever grow tired of kissing you, Bella." I move down her jaw to her neck, undoing the tie on her pants again.

"Jake, I don't know if I-"

I shush her gently. "We don't have to do anything," I tell her, "but we both agreed that we need a shower." I wink. "I'm just helping you get undressed."

The pants pool around her ankles. My knuckles brush her hips as I pull my shirt over her head. Bella lets out a soft sigh; my hand gently strokes the side of her face and she leans into it.

"Jake…" It's so soft that I barely heard her and I lean forward, curious for more.

But she doesn't sigh anything else as her eyes slowly open, focusing on my face. Without another word, her hands come up and, trembling, untie the string holding my pants up. I let her do it without offering assistance. The knot finally comes loose and she tugs down on my pants lightly.

"Shower time," she says breathlessly.

"I agree," I reply, my voice husky as I watch her move and turn on the shower. I step in right behind her as the temperature adjusts to the perfect warmth. I grab the shampoo before Bella can and pour some in my hand, silencing her protests with a look. I massage the shampoo into her scalp, watching her face as her eyes go half-lidded and her mouth drops open slightly. I maneuver her until her hair is under the stream of water and carefully rinse, fingers still massaging. I repeat with the conditioner before grabbing some soap and pouring it into a wet washcloth.

I start at her neck and work down, cleaning every inch, except her breasts, going down her back to the swell of her buttocks, even kneeling and cleaning her feet with the reverence of a religious man to the Pope. I move back up from her feet to her inner thighs. Her perky breasts are at the perfect height for my mouth and I grasp one nipple lightly, earning a gasp and Bella's fingers bury themselves in my hair.

I nudge her legs apart and work my cloth up, gently washing, until the rag falls from my hand and my fingers slip inside her, one arm holding her still as I suck and tease her breast and my fingers work inside of her warm pussy, my thumb massaging her clit.

"JAKE," Bella screams, tightening around my fingers, her grip on my head almost painful, before she goes boneless. She collapses against me and we both sit under the stream of warm water for several minutes, breathing heavily. Finally she stirs and looks up at me.

"Time for you to get clean."

I laugh and shake my head, but I help her to stand and I move to stand on my knees so she'll be able to reach my head. She grabs the shampoo and works it into my hair, her breast swinging in front of my face. I resist the urge to grab one with my lips, but just barely.

I lean back and allow her to rinse my hair, and then she repeats the process with the conditioner. Finally, she grabs the abandoned washcloth and rinses it out before pouring more soap on and working it into a lather. She copies my path, starting at my neck and working down. In the end, I'm standing as she cleans the soles of my feet before moving up to my thighs. And, without any preamble, she takes my throbbing member into her mouth.

The effect is instantaneous. One hand grips the shower curtain and the other one twines in Bella's hair.

"ShitshitshitohshitBella," I groan as she works her mouth over me. One hand comes up to cup my scrotum while the other holds my thigh, her nails digging in. The torture doesn't last long, the sight of her lips around me proving to be too much.

"Oh, God- Bella, I'm about- Shit, Bella-"

She seems to understand what I fail to articulate, because she begins working me faster, the suction becoming harder, her hand working the shaft that her mouth couldn't cover, and the ball of tightness in me releases…

I explode in her mouth, barely remembering to let go of her head so she could pull back if she chose to. But she doesn't; she tries to swallow all that I give, but some leaks around her mouth and she has to move before I'm done. I crash against the wall and slide down slowly. Smirking, Bella crawls over and joins me, curling in my lap like a kitten.

Several minutes pass before I'm able to speak again.

"You do realize this means we'll have to wash again."

Her smirk widens. "What's the point of getting clean if you can't get dirty all over again?"

**A/N: Well, those who wanted more J/B action, I hope you're satisfied! This chapter left my keyboard smoking!**

**Hope your Monday is going good! They're filming a movie down the road from the vocational school I go to and they blew up a car! It was awesome, we felt it in the class room :D**

**Thanks to BriniMC and FudgeShortbread (as always!). *is laughing because she stole Brini's hair products* I might be a prat, but I'm not a tosser! Manky git… *smirk***

**And to my fabulous reviewers: mzmanda, 82c10, sunshine2006578, RealLifeWolfGirl, teamjake216 (for chapters 1, 3, 4, and 12), KittyHakubi (for chapter 13 and for pointing out that chapters 10 and 11 were the same *blush*), jusyhaus, Augustmoon99, dorme99, Purejacobsmut, Dracoginnylover24, and IGGYSlover**


	16. Emily

I wake up to find Sam twined around me and I'm sweating. I love and hate when he does it; I love the cuddling, hate the overbearing heat. I push at his chest but, of course, it's like trying to move a boulder.

"Sam, move," I mumble, trying to wiggle out from under his arm and legs. He grunts and pulls me closer. I sigh, not quite resigned just yet.

I nuzzle his ear and then kiss down his neck as my hand trails lightly down his chest, my nails raking over his nipple. His breathing changes, so I know he's waking up. Nipping on his neck, my hand trails lower until it reaches his member. I sigh softly.

"Emily," Sam groans before flopping over onto his back and trying to take me with him. I wiggle out of his grasp and make for the bathroom.

"Oh, that's just not right," he yells after me. I laugh.

"You should move when I tell you to," I call back, closing the bathroom door and doing my business. Afterwards, I wash my hands and brush my teeth. I force myself to look in the mirror. It's not easy to look at my scars, but I do it, knowing that they're be there forever and the sooner I get used to that, the better.

Finally, I open the door to find Sam standing there in all his nude glory. I smirk and wiggle past him when he attempts to grab me. The bathroom door closes as I stretch out on the bed and listen to Sam doing his morning thing. He makes the funniest sounds when brushing his teeth and I can't help the smile that flits across my face. I hear him spit and the water running.

I'm contemplating going back asleep when something clatters. "Sam?" He opens the door, holding something in his hand. "What fell and what's that in your hand?"

He shows it to me. "Do you have something you want to tell me?"

It's Bella's lost pregnancy test.

I fight to keep the smile off my face. "Nope." Sam raises an eyebrow. "What, that's not mine." Now his eyebrows wrinkle together. They're very expressive; it's funny to watch them.

"Then who's is it?"

I shrug. I promised Bella I wouldn't tell until she had a chance to tell Jacob and I'm not sure if she told him last night or not. His eyebrows still wrinkled, Sam considers who's it could be. His eyebrows shoot up as his eyes widen. He stares at me.

"No…"

But if Sam guesses…

I shrug again. "I was asked not to tell you." Sam nods, understanding, before he realizes he's holding a stick with Bella's pee on it. His nose scrunched, he retreats to the bathroom and spends the next five minutes washing his hands.

I, however, spend the next five minutes laughing myself into hysterics. When he finally comes out of the bathroom, he finds me lying on the bed, gasping and holding my sides.

"You should have seen your face," I choke out. "You were all, EWWW!" A new round of laughter battles its way out.

Sam glares at me and walks over to the bed, firmly smacking my bare bottom. I sit up, rubbing the spot and glaring right back.

"What did you break in the bathroom?" Sam looks over at me from our dresser, where he's pulling out a pair of shorts and a muscle shirt and sighs.

"The toilet tank lid. I bent over to get a closer look at the trash can and my hand slipped when I realized what I was looking at."

I shake my head. "At least the lid shouldn't cost too much." He nods and leans over to give me a kiss. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I pull him down to me. He collapses on me before pulling himself up slightly. As I divest him of his recently acquired shorts and shirt, I can't help but think that I would like to have a baby of my own, one day.

"Sam?"

"Mmhmm…" His voice is muffled by my neck.

"Are you listening to me?" I ask, pushing his shoulder. He pulls back, looking at me, his eyes questioning. "I was thinking…"

"What if we had a baby of our own?" he finishes, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he smiles. I nod. "I would like that. But I think we should just let fate take its course and not _try_ for a baby."

I laugh. "I couldn't have said it better myself," I reply, pulling him down for another kiss.

**A/N: Yes, yes, another filler. Don't worry, this is probably the last one; next chapter it gets going :D**

**I was going to wait until Monday, but I'll go ahead and set the weekend off with this, since the next chapter is coming along quite nicely.**

**Thanks to BriniMC and FudgeShortbread, for being irritating grouches. Also, FudgeShortbread is sick, so everyone send her mental loves in hopes she starts feeling better!**

**And, to the lovely reviewers…**

**RealLifeWolfGirl *shakes finger at you*, 82c10, mzmanda, Texas'Sweetheart, YankeeGirlNJ** (for ALL 15 chapters!)**, IGGYSlover, Siera-Cullen, Dracoginnylover24, and MandaRe**

**Where are the rest of my regulars? :'(**

**To anonymous reviewer Annie: What a way to start your Monday! I'm not going to answer the rest of your review, though ;) You'll have to wait :D**

**And so, my loverly readers, I bid you a good weekend. NOW FEED THE AUTHOR! *nomnomnomreviews***


	17. March

**MARCH 4 (Jacob POV)**

"Honey, I'm home," I call out as I walk in. I poke my head into the living room to find Bella asleep on the couch, a book on the floor, looking like it had been dropped haphazardly, the stereo blaring _Relax_ by Frankie Goes to Hollywood. I chuckle as I move onto the kitchen and set the containers of Chinese food on the counter. Charlie is at a town meeting tonight, so Bella decided to hang out here instead of being stuck at home, alone.

I walk back to the living room and crouch beside her. I love watching her sleep, especially when she's wearing one of my shirts and, wow, look at this, nothing but panties on underneath.

Feeling sneaky, I trail one hand up her thigh and under the shirt. Bella lets out a little moan, which encourages me to sneak my hand further up. Her eyes don't open but her breathing turns slightly erratic as I gently cup her breast.

"Jake" she moans, arching to my touch.

"Mmhmm." I lean down, nipping at her neck, my thumb brushing over her nipple. Her hands reach up, one grabbing my shirt and the other holding my head to her neck. I bite down a little harder and her nail rake the back of my head. She moans again, then groans as I pull away, chuckling.

"Mean," she says, glaring at me as I help her up from the couch.

I grin. "Well, if I went any further, the food would be cold and what good is cold Chinese food?" I wink and she can't help but grin and follow me to the kitchen. I shoo her to the table and set a plate in front of her. I open the container I had gotten for dinner and set them in front of her. Bella selects what she wants to eat as I fetch her cup from the living room, turning down Mike Posner as I pass back towards the kitchen.

Once Bella assures me that she's got everything she needs, I pull the containers towards me and start eating as she tells me about her day. I can't help but laugh when she tells me that her friend Mark (or is it Mike?) was still clueless that Bella and I are together and he asked her out to a dinner on Friday. I insist she describe the look on his face when she tells him the truth and I laugh even harder when she does.

After dinner, I clean the plates and Bella puts up the food, then we head back to the living room. We sit on the couch, watching _Criminal Minds_, or, rather, decidedly not watching it, involving ourselves in finishing what I started, when the phone rings. With a groan, I move off Bella and grab my cell off the table by the front door.

"Hello," I growl, flipping it open. Bella comes up behind me, her hands circling my waist, and pops open the button of my jeans. One devious little hand dips below the waist and I have to force myself to concentrate on the voice at the end of the line.

"It's tonight."

My eyes roll back slightly as Bella's hand grasps my already hardened member. "What's tonight?" I manage to sound mostly normal.

"Either Leah or Seth or both are going to phase tonight." Ah, it's Sam.

"Oh" was all I could manage. I reluctantly remove Bella's hand from my pants and step away, turning to face her. Pressing a quick kiss to her pouting lips, I gesture for her to give me a moment before I move into the kitchen. I hear her growl; this is why I can't stand next to her while I'm on the phone. That was the sexiest sound I've heard her make.

"Ok, so we're all heading over to the Clearwater's, then?"

"Yea, be there in ten."

The call is ended abruptly and I hear Bella enter the kitchen. I turn around, "Hey babe, I have to-whoa." Bella is leaning against the door frame, wearing absolutely nothing. "I, uh, I have to, um… Whoa." She smirks and saunters over to me.

"Do you like what you see?"

"Uh…"

She stands on her tiptoes and presses a chaste kiss on my frozen lips.

"Uh, Bella, um, I, ah, have to meet the pack at, uh, the, uh, the Clearwater's, 'cause, um, Leah and, uh, Seth are, um, they're, ah, they're phasing tonight and why are you not wearing clothes?" Try as I might, I can't tear my eyes away from her nude body.

She remains pressed up against me as she replies, "Because you're going to finish what you started."

I groan, running a hand across my face. "I want to, trust me," I glance at her body again, "I _really_ want to, but I have to go." Gently kisses are being pressed to my chest, distracting me from my purpose.

"You don't have to go now," she murmurs, her hands running down my abs to my pants, which are still unbuttoned. And now they're unzipped.

_JAKE, NOW_

Damn it, why is the voice in my head always Sam? Stupid Alpha orders.

I pull away _very_ reluctantly. "I'm sorry, honey, Alpha's orders." I press a kiss to her lips; she doesn't respond, just stands there, sullen. "You know you're more than welcome to stay the night, but it will be like it was with Quil; I won't be home tonight."

She glares at something over my shoulder, her arms now crossed over her bare chest. "Fine."

I sigh, before capturing her chin and forcing her to look at me. "I love you."

Her face softens slightly as she replies, "I love you, too."

**MARCH 21 (Bella POV)**

"Jacob, stop that, that tickles," I laugh, smacking the hand that is skittering up my side. Jacob chuckles softly into my ear, his hand drifting down to lay on my stomach. We lay spooning on his bed, as had become our ritual every Saturday for the past month or so, with him stroking my lower belly gently. Sometimes I swear there's a bump there, but Jake says he doesn't see anything and he's down there more than I am. He loves talking to the baby, telling him/her Quilete legends and about his day.

Jacob thinks it's going to be a girl; he's convinced he's going to have a little princess to spoil. I think it's going a boy, I don't know why. I hope, whatever the sex, the baby looks like Jacob, instead of being pale and pointy like me.

We still haven't told anyone, though the Pack and Emily know. Alice knows, too, of course, and I think she told the rest of her family, which is okay. I have a doctor's appointment on Monday. I told Charlie it's just for a routine exam, which I'm due for anyway, so he wouldn't ask any questions. I'll explain to my doctor that I've been nauseas for the past few weeks (only when I smell raw eggs) and I've missed two periods. I already know what will happen, but I don't want to go right out and say anything. I'm 18, but I still worry that the doctor's office will call Charlie.

The past month has been nothing short of perfect, even with Victoria's renewed efforts to get to me. Thankfully, the Pack and the Cullens came to an agreement regarding the boundary lines; they could cross lines only in pursuit. They also agreed to try to work together, setting traps, trying to lure her into one of them. The two sides tried they're best to work together, though Emmett and Paul often fought.

I still refused to speak to Edward, other than a stiff greeting when I sat with Alice at lunch. He doesn't try to engage me in conversations often, leaving the story telling mostly to Alice, which is fine by me.

I'm pulled out of my musings as Jake's hand wanders up, under one of his shirts that I've commandeered to sleep in. They smell like him, though he rarely wears them. I've stolen a few to wear to school, with much eyebrow raising from my friends.

I laugh again, pushing his hand away and wiggling off of the bed. "I'm going to make something to eat, I'm starving," I announce.

"You're always 'starving,'" Jake complains, moving off the bed and going into the bathroom. He's very lucky I'm in a good mood and let that slide. I find some sausages in the fridge, but the bacon eludes me and that's what I'm craving right now. I hear Jake shuffle into the kitchen.

"Hey, baby, where's the bacon?" I ask, bending over to look in the bottom drawer. I let out a yelp as a hand comes down firmly on my rear. I straighten and turn to glare at Jake, who's standing innocently by the stove.

_Throw the sausages at his head,_ my mystery voice encourages. I've grown so used to hearing her that I don't even flinch. Hefting the package of sausages in my hand, I consider for a mere moment before lobbing it at his head as the voice cackles gleefully. Quick as a flash, he turns and catches it, smirking at me. The voice groans in disappointment as I shoot him another glare, then return to my hunt for the bacon, finally finding it stuffed in the back of the bottom drawer.

Pointedly ignoring Jacob cooking eggs and the sausages, made even harder as I realize he's only wearing a pair of boxer shorts, I pull the frying pan to me and start taking apart the bacon.

I truly love my life.

**MARCH 23**

_Oooh, do we get to find out what the baby is?_ the voice asks enthusiastically; I could practically see her jumping up and down in excitement (even though I have no idea what she looks like). Ever since I apologized to Jake, she has been much nicer and can actually quite funny.

I fill out the paperwork in the OB/GYN as I mentally reply, _No, too early to tell now. Probably just check the heartbeat or something._

_Oh._ Disappointment dripped from the one word.

I smile to myself and get up to hand the paperwork back to the receptionist. She smiles warmly back at me before closing the clear window. I head back to where Jacob is sitting, in the far corner of the waiting room, and settle into the overstuffed couch next to him, laying my head on his shoulder. He threads his hand through mine and kisses the top of my head. I stare at the generic beige walls, worrying my lip between my teeth.

I know the little stick said I was pregnant, but what if I read it wrong? Or what if it was a false positive or something? Things like that happen, after all. And maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing if I'm not pregnant; things wouldn't have to change.

But if I am pregnant… What if they can't hear the baby's heartbeat?

Jake's hand tightens around mine, as if he knows what I'm thinking. I look up at him and smile. _Everything will be ok_ his eyes tell me. I smile and press a quick kiss to his lips. We sit in silence until a nurse finally calls me back. Jake stays in the waiting room while I follow the nurse, who shows me to the bathroom and tells me to pee in a cup. Once I complete my business, I place the cup in a little two-way cubby and wash my hands. The nurse is waiting for me as I walk out and she leads me to the room right next door to the bathroom. It's small, with minor lab equipment, a scale, blood pressure cuff and various blood drawing supplies.

I study the nurse as she makes notes in a chart, occasionally asking me questions about my family history. She asks when my last menstrual period was, then asks if I'm pregnant. I shrug, not wanting to say yes. Let them figure that part out on their own. The nurse is a tiny little thing, Hispanic, with coal black hair, cut shoulder length. She's probably no more that five feet and thin as a stick. She finally turns to me, her piercing dark brown eyes kind, and her pouty lips smiling. "Time to get your vitals," she says, motioning for me to the scale.

Like every girl, I mentally groan as I step on it. I watch as she expertly flicks the little black bit across the top bar. She notes it in my chart; 115 pounds.

"All right, now if you'll just sit here," she gestures to the chair next to the blood pressure cuff. With practiced ease, she finishes my vital signs, noting everything in my chart. Now comes the part I'm dreading.

"Ok, sweetie, I'm just going to draw a couple of vials of blood," she says, gathering what she would need.

"Ah, do you think my boyfriend could be in here while you're doing that," I ask. "I don't do so well with blood."

"No, I'm sorry, we don't allow anyone back here," she tells me, her eyes sympathetic. I nod, my teeth back to worrying my lip. I remind myself that the blood stays in the tubes; I won't have to smell it.

"Just letting you know, I'm not an easy bleeder," I warn her as she wraps the tourniquet around my bicep.

"Well, then it's good for you that I'm very good at what I do," she tells me with a wink. I like her.

_I like her, too, can we keep her?_

I can't help the snort that escapes. The nurse looks at me funny, but I just shake my head.

_No, we cannot keep her, she's not property._

The voice sighs. _Fine._

After a few minutes (and a couple of tourniquet reties), she finds a vein. Since I have difficult veins, she tells me, she's going to use a butterfly needle so the vein won't collapse.

Although I try not to, I watch, fascinated, as she pierces my arm with the needle and deftly inserts the tube in the end of the needle. Blood flows along the thin tubing to squirt into tube. She's right; she's very good. With practiced ease, she slips the tube out and sets it on her table.

This is where things went bad.

As she reached for a second tube, something happened and blood started squirting out of the end of needle attached to my arm.

_Hold your breath!_ the voice shrieks as the salt-and-rust smell hits me, blood splattering on my jeans and across the nurses' legs. She mutters something, but I'm unable to concentrate, my sole focus on not passing out while that needle is still in my arm.

Suddenly, there are warm arms wrapped around me and the smell of Jacob drowns out the stench of blood. I sigh and bury my face further into his chest. I feel the nurse replace the needle with something and Jake's hand moves to hold the pressure while she gets a band-aid.

"It's all right; it's ok," he murmurs soothingly in my ear. His fingers are replaced with the band-aid and something cold presses against my leg; I turn my face away to see Jake using a wet paper towel to clean most of the blood off my pants.

"She doesn't like blood," he's telling the nurse, whose busy writing my name on the tube of blood.

"Oh, it's no problem, happens all the time," she replies. She tilts the tube back and forth a few times. "This should be enough for now; if I need more, I'll get it next time." She looks at us, my head still buried in Jake's chest. "If you'll follow me?"

Jake helps me stand, easily lifting me over the specks of blood on the floor and setting me down on the other side. We follow the nurse to the examination room and I sit down on the table. She proceeds to ask me several questions, like do I plan on breastfeeding (yes), do I have any thoughts on what birth control to use after the pregnancy (no), and if the baby is a boy, do we want him circumcised? I answer yes just as Jake says no. We share a long look before the nurse clears her throat and hands me a white gown.

"Strip down and cover yourself with this," she says, leaving to room. "The doctor will be here in a few minutes," she adds, before the door clicks closed. I look at Jake, smiling nervously.

"I'm ok now," I tell him, even as I lean against him. He chuckles softly before kissing me gently and moving to sit on a chair in the corner.

"Strip down like the nice nurse told you," he says, his eyes glinting. I stick my tongue out at him before shaking the gown open and wrapping it around my body, keeping it there as I take off my clothes. The voice starts snickering and humming stripping music. They're coming at me from all sides now. Mentally telling the voice to shut up (not that it helps,) I slide out of my shoes and leave the pile in the corner, making sure to cover my underwear with my shirt, just to spite Jake.

I carefully climb onto the table, astutely aware of Jake's eyes on me. I can tell what he's thinking, what with me being naked and him wanting to do _it_ in a public place…

I shake those thoughts out of my head, blushing as I catch his eyes. He smirks, the slight bulge in his jeans making it obvious he was thinking along the same lines as me. I glare at him and open my mouth to say something, only to be interrupted as the doctor and a different nurse walk in.

Tall, with balding mouse brown hair, a prominent gut, the doctor gives off a pompous air that's somewhat diminished when I see his ratty cowboy boots. I don't get a chance to look at the nurse before she disappears behind my table.

"Miss Swan," he greets me, his nasal voice grating my ears.

_Dislike!_ the voice chirps. _He's making my ears bleed. And he dresses horribly; those boots are atrocious!_

_I don't like him either,_ I say, frowning slightly.

He ignores Jake completely. He pulls on his gloves as he asks, "Any nausea, cramping, breast tenderness…" His list rattles on as he opens my gown. I look away, answering his questions and trying to ignore his cold hands performing a breast exam. I suppose, after Jake, everybody's hands feel cold. Finally he's done and I close my gown before he has me lay down on the table and begins the Pap smear.

**(A/N: We're going to skip over this part, because, yea, not gonna write that…)**

He removes his gloves and jots down notes for several minutes. Finally, he sets down his pen.

"Now, Miss Swan," he says, turning back to face me. "Because of your missed periods, we did a pregnancy test, which confirmed that you're pregnant." I let out the breath I had been holding. "I'm going to go ahead and perform an ultrasound to see the fetus' gestational age. It's still early, so we'll be able to tell better than by the date of your last menstrual period."

Of course, if he would have asked, I could have told him the exact date that I got pregnant. But he didn't. So I don't. Plus, it will be fun to see the baby.

Unless the baby doesn't have a heartbeat.

I force myself to calm down as the nurse (a male nurse, this time), hands me a drape, telling me to cover my lap with it and to hike up the gown. Jacob moves beside me as I lay down on the table. We share a brief look as the doctor squirts warm gunk on my stomach before we turn to the machine humming next to my head. The probe is placed gently on my abdomen and a whooshing noise fills the screen.

After a few seconds of searching, the doctor says, "Ah, there's the little fellow." He begins pointing out details, but I'm too in awe of what I'm looking at. The little guy is very tiny, though apparently very active. I stare at the screen until Jake squeezes my hand, bringing me back to reality. I look at him, but his eyes are riveted to the screen, his mouth slightly gaping. The doctor prints out a few pictures for us and sets them on the table beside before turning off the machine and turning the lights back on. The nurse hands me paper towels to clean the gel off my stomach as the doctor makes notations in my chart.

"Well, looks like you're about 10 weeks pregnant," the doctor says after he's done. "I'm putting your due date at October 15. Your next prenatal check up will be in five weeks. Good day." Without waiting for a reply, he leaves the room.

_Can I kill him now?_

I sigh. _No, you may not._

_Wish I had gotten Jacob instead, bet he would let me kill him. Probably would help…_she grumbles, trailing off at the end, no doubt dreaming about different ways to kill the doctor.

The nurse collects my chart and tells us to go to the front desk to make my next appointment whenever we're ready.

I dress quickly as Jake stares at the pictures. It all seems so real now. We walk out into the hallway, dazed, before stopping at the reception desk and setting up an appointment five weeks away. We head back to my truck, and, as I pull myself into the drivers' seat, it finally hits me.

I'm pregnant.

Really and truly.

I can't help the sobs that rack my chest; Jacob pulls me to him without hesitation, murmuring soothing words and stroking my hair.

"It's ok, honey, it's ok, everything is going to work out, I promise, it's ok." He's too good for me. We sit in the parking lot of the doctors office, in the cab of my beat up old truck, and he holds me as I sob that I don't know if I can do this, that I never planned on having kids, at least not this soon. He holds me as I question everything. He tells me he loves me and that we'll do whatever I want. If I want to give the baby up for adoption, then that's what we'll do. If I want an abortion, then that's what we'll do.

He holds me and tells me everything I need to hear, because he's perfect for me. I manage to calm down, finally, but Jake won't let me drive. We start down the road, heading for his house.

"Jake?"

"Yea?"

"I think we should tell our dads tonight."

Jake glances at me, sidelong. "Why tonight?"

"Even though this doctor is in another town, it's still close enough that gossip might leak and I want to be the one to tell Charlie."

Jacob nods; this makes sense to him. "Sure, sure, we can have him and Billy over for dinner. I was thinking about a get-together soon, anyways. Does steak sound good?"

I roll my eyes. "Sure, sure," I mimic him. I pull out my phone and text Charlie; Jake says we can pick up Billy any time. He usually goes to Billy's house for dinner, anyway, so it will just be a small change of pace.

That set, I broach the next subject hesitantly. "Um, Jake?"

A grin cracks his face. "Yes, my love?"

I manage a small smile. "You might not like what I'm about to say, but, please, hear me out."

The grin falls from his lips and his eyebrows knit together. "Sure."

I take a deep breath. "IwanttouseCarlisleasmydoctor." I could practically hear Jake scowling at me. The voice scowls, too.

_We just escaped them, now you're wanting to go back?_

_Hush, I'll explain in a second,_ I scold.

"What? Why?"

I stare out the window as I reply. "Because I really didn't like that doctor, he was a jerk. And I trust Carlisle."

_Oh, well, that makes more sense, I didn't like him either. Well, I guess Carlisle isn't _too_ bad…_ she muses.

His jaw was tight. "I don't." We pull up to his house and I force him to look at me.

"Jake, I trust him with my life, with your life. Most importantly, I trust him with _out baby's_ life." I press a kiss to his lips. "Please."

I feel the fight flow out of him as he sighs, "Fine."

I smile. "Thank you." I pull him back for another kiss and this time, he yanks me roughly to him, holding my head to him. I manage to pull back enough to say, "Jake, this isn't comfortable."

He chuckles softy, nuzzling my neck. "Ok, fine." We pull away from each other and head into the house to start on dinner.

888

We sit down at the table, everyone telling about their day and digging into the delicious steaks Jake had grilled. The table was overflowing with baked potatoes, cheese, salad, macaroni, and just about everything else you need to have a steak dinner. Once everyone had eaten the edge off their hungry, the talking resumed.

I wait until Charlie swallows a bit of the salad I pushed on him. "Dad, I have something to tell you."

His fork pauses halfway to his mouth. "What's wrong?"

I glance at Jake, whose grinning. I roll my eyes. "Now, please, don't get mad, but-"

Charlie laughs, "Bella, is this about you being pregnant?"

I drop my fork. "How did you know?" Billy groans and Jacob snorts. I turn to glare at the latter. "Did you tell him?" Jake shakes his head, silently laughing. Billy throws something at Charlie. I catch a glimpse before Charlie grabs it off the table; it's a ten dollar bill.

The voice is laughing so hard, I can practically feel her gasping. _Shut up,_ I growl.

"You knew?" I look between the two older men. "You _bet_ on it?" Here I am, stressing over telling our fathers, and they knew all along?

"I hate you guys," I grumble. This only makes them all, including the voice, laugh harder.

**MARCH 28**

That Saturday, we went to the hospital to talk to Carlisle about being my doctor. The Information Desk called around and told us that Dr. Cullen was currently in his office. I thank her and grab Jacob's hand tugging him along with me. The door to Carlisle's office is open and I knock on it before poking my head in.

"Come in," Carlisle calls, looking up. "Hello, Bella." He smiles warmly at me as Jacob stiffens. I tug him into the office anyway. "Oh, and you brought Jacob too." Carlisle offers his hand and Jacob grips it reluctantly. We all sit down. "What can I do for you today? Is something wrong with you or the baby?"

I smile. "Alice didn't tell you?"

Carlisle chuckles, "No, she's been gone on a hunting trip for the past week; Canada, I think."

"Oh, she didn't tell me."

A look flits across his face. "It was rather… sudden, they didn't have much time."

"Oh, ok." I struggle with this for a moment, before brushing it away. "Carlisle, I just wanted to ask if you would be my doctor. The OB I went to today, well, I didn't like him; he was very rude. And I didn't feel at all comfortable with him."

Carlisle beams. "Of course, Bella, I would be honored to be the one to deliver your baby."

I grin. "Thank you so much, Carlisle!" We stand and I walk around his desk and hug him. "You have no idea how much this means to me," I say into his shoulder.

He smiles and pulls away. "Well, it means just as much to me." We once more share quick embrace before I pull away. We sit back down and discuss my appointment today and set another appointment, this time with him, in four weeks and Carlisle assures me he'll get my results and file from the other doctor.

After some catching up with the other Cullens, we stand to leave; Jake is at my side instantly.

"Tell Alice to call me when she gets back?" I ask.

Carlisle nods. "Of course, Bella. Goodbye." He smiles again and I return it with the same amount of warmth.

"'Bye, Carlisle. Give Esme my love."

"I will."

As we leave the hospital, Jake slowly loosens up; by the time we reach my truck, he's whistling. I stop him before he can open the door.

"Thank you," I tell him simply. He grins down at me.

"I would rather you be comfortable with your doctor, even if the one you prefer is a vampire."

"Even though it makes you horribly uncomfortable?"

"Even then."

I stand on my tiptoes and kiss him gently. "Love you."

"I love you too."

He holds open the door for me and I slid into the passenger side.

_Well, I still don't like it, but I understand_, the voice grouses.

I chuckle mentally. _Thanks. I know you don't like the Cullens, but I really do trust Carlisle with my life._

She snorts. _I'm not worried about Carlisle, it's Edward that gets me all antsy. I swear, I don't trust him as far as I- Oops, never mind, I could probably through him pretty far._

It's my turn to laugh and, not for the first time, I wonder what the voice is. I've asked, but she's not telling. _Don't worry, I don't plan on talking to him if I can help it._

_Good,_ she tells me firmly, _he has ulterior motives._

_I still don't know what they are._

The voice doesn't reply, a not-so-subtle reminder that I need to figure it out.

**A/N: I'm so sad, I only got 6 reviews for the last chapter :'(**

**So, things are picking up, which means the POV might change mid-chapter, though I'll try to keep one POV per chapter.**

**So, the whole blood thing actually happened to me on my first prenatal visit. I felt bad for my nurse, but she was totally cool about it. Brini pointed out to me that the whole 'baby not having a heartbeat' was really sad, but that was something I worried about every time I went to my appointment and, since Bella is a worrier, I figured it fit her.**

**On a side note, the nurse is a cross between the nurse I had and Brini :D**

**And, UGH, do you know how hard it is to write about the medical stuff in layman's terms? I kept having to correct my terms because Bella's not a medical professional and she **_**probably**_** doesn't know medical terms. I said probably, too, so don't jump down my throat.**

**MUCHO MUCHO MUCHO LOVE TO BRINIMC AND FUDGESHORTBREAD! BIG HEARTS!**

**Anyway, ULTRA SPEACIAL THANKS to the wonderful reviewers I had: 82c10, sunshine2006578 **(by the way, I checked, I never did find your review for chapter 15, must not have went through :/)**, jacoblover1313, jusyhaus, MandaRe, mzmanda, and RealLifeWolfGirl**

**Ya'll are awesome!**

**Now, feed the author, 'cause she's running low on fuel. REVIEW!**


	18. May and June

**MAY 1 (Jacob POV)**

"Jake, where are we going," Bella asks, clutching my hand tighter.

"Not much further," I assure her, tugging her closer as we trudge through the forest.

"It's your birthday, I'm supposed to be the one surprising you," she grumbles. I laugh and wink at her.

Finally we came to a small clearing, about ten feet in diameter. It was a nestled deep in the woods behind my house and it's perfect for what I have planned. I stop at the edge and pull Bella up to stand next to me.

"Wow," she breathes. "Jake, this is beautiful."

The night sky was clear for once and the moon shown down, lighting the clearing. It was nothing special, really, but its simplicity made it special. The trees grow close together here and the grass swayed lightly in the breeze, tall enough to hide someone lying down, but not so bad that it overtook the clearing.

"Come on," I whisper, pulling her towards the middle of the circle and lying on a blanket I had placed here earlier. We lay there on our backs for awhile, staring up at the clear, starry night, as I pointed out constellations to Bella and she tried to name them.

After one spectacular failure to guess the correct name, I turn on my side, looking down at Bella. She grins up at me. "So, why did you bring me out here?"

I grin back. "Well, my birthday is on Beltane." She looks confused, so I continue, explaining, "It's a Pagan holiday, celebrating spring or something." I lean down, hovering with my lips centimeters from hers. "All I know is, on certain days of the year, like today, the forest feels alive."

I shift my body, using my knees to nudge her legs apart, never once moving my lips away. "The whole pack feels it, a thrumming in our veins." Her legs circle my waist and I grind against her slowly, enticing moans.

"It's like some kind of power nature lends us, driving us to our more primal needs." I press a kiss to the corner of her mouth, deftly moving down to her neck when she turns her head, trying to deepen the kiss.

"Jake," she gasps, her fingers threading through my hair. I growl in response before moving back to her lips and capturing them roughly. Bella moans into my mouth as I reach up and cup her breast through her shirt, pinching her nipple lightly. I tease responses out of her until she's writhing beneath me.

"Jake, I need you now," Bella gasps. "Please!"

I kiss my way back down to her neck, biting roughly where it met her shoulder, then soothing it with my tongue. My hands move down to her jeans, yanking the button open and the zipper down, and then shoving them down her legs. Bella begins panting as one hand works under her panties and I slide one finger inside, thrusting it until she screams in frustration.

"Fuck me now!" Bella growls.

I pull back, shocked. I've never, ever, heard her say that word before. A split second later, I realize I don't care and I happily oblige her, tearing off my shorts and yanking her pants the remainder of the way down. I thrust into her roughly, her nails gouge into my shoulders. I hiss as sweat hits the small wounds.

I lean down, taking one nipple into my mouth as one hand reaches between us, flicking her clit. The forest is spurring me faster, the moaning of the trees mixing with Bella's, the sighing of the grass like a lovers whisper. Pure energy pours through us as all thoughts of kisses and touching are abandoned as we give in to our primal needs. Nails scratch, teeth bite, hair is pulled, all in the perfect rhythm of two people involved in the most ancient of rituals. Our bodies convulse at the same time and we scream our release simultaneously

I collapse on my side, pulling Bella to me so she won't get cold as we lay there panting, trying to regain some sense of control.

"What… was that," Bella finally manages to ask, still slightly panting.

I chuckle. "The pull of Beltane is hard to resist," I say simply.

**MAY 17 (Bella POV)**

"So, I was thinking of Alexia."

"What?" I turn to look at Jacob after settling on the exam table at the hospital. Carlisle had specially requesting an exam room for my appointments at the hospital, for which I was thankful. The only other place he would be able to see me is at his house and I'm still not talking to Edward much. He's given me a few pointers on Calculus, but that's it. "Who's Alexia?"

Jake rolled his eyes. "For our daughter, of course. Or maybe Madilynn, spelt M-a-d-i-l-y-n-n. I also like Lillian. What do you think?"

I laugh. "I think you're getting ahead of yourself, we don't even know what we're having yet."

Jacob sighs. "I know, but I'm excited. I just hope the baby is healthy."

I didn't say anything, but I was hoping the same thing, of course. I hate doctors' visits, they always freak me out.

_Ugh, I hate them too, can we just leave?_

I silently chuckle at the still-nameless voice. _Well, I suppose we can… Guess we'll just have to wait to find out what the baby's sex is…_

_Ooooohhh, never mind, I'll shut up!_ The voice is very excited now, sounding like a rushing stream. _What's with the names he picked out, though? I bet it's not even a girl, I bet it's a boy. I want it to be a boy; can it be a boy, please?_

I laugh, trying to keep it in. _I don't have much choice on what the baby is, you know._

She sighs; water flowing down a mountain, _I know. I guess I agree with him; I don't care, as long as the baby is healthy._

_You and me both, sister._

We sit in silence for several minutes until Jake suddenly stiffens and Carlisle walks in.

"And how are we feeling today," he asks, smiling at the two of us, politely ignoring Jacobs stiff shoulders.

"Besides the heart burn?" I say, scrunching my nose.

Carlisle laughs, "Yes, besides the heartburn. Any nausea, cramping, vaginal bleeding?"

"A little, no and no. I feel fine usually." Jacob smirks now and I glare in return.

"And you are 18 weeks and 4 days pregnant."

"Um, sure."

Carlisle laughs. "Ok, then, are you ready to see you baby?"

"Yes," Jake grins. "She's talked about little else since our last appointment," he jokes. While I'm thankful his excitement seems to negate the effects of Carlisle's presence, does he really have to poke fun at me? I already feel like a cow, my baby bump sticking out more than I like.

I scowl at him. "Do you want to sleep alone tonight," I ask, "because that can be arranged." The voice laughs delightedly in my ear.

Carlisle chuckles next to me as he fiddles with the ultrasound machine, typing in information.

Still grinning, Jake shakes his head. "Of course not, my love," he quips.

"Then shut it," I growl. He clamps his lips together, pretends to lock it and then throws away the 'key.' "Better."

We both look at Carlisle as he squirts the warm goop on my stomach. He touches the probe to my abdomen and we all look at the screen simultaneously as the gentle whooshing noise fills the room. Unlike the other doctor, Carlisle finds the baby immediately.

"Here we are," he says, smiling. "Here's the head." He pauses, measuring the head and chest cavity, printing a few pictures out before continuing. "Here's the heart, the spine, here's the femur." He stops as the baby begins kicking furiously and manages to capture a picture of the leg stretched out. "Do you want to know the sex of the baby?" he asks.

Jake and I look at each other. "Yes," we chorus, grinning.

_Oh, dear gods in heaven, YES,_ the voice shouts so loud that I'm surprised the guys can't hear her. Carlisle smiles with us.

"Ok, it looks like… It's a boy." I can practically see the voice breaking out into a victory dance, shouting _I told you so, I told you so!_ I have to force myself to concentrate on the picture again. The baby's legs are wide open and I smirk at Jacob as Carlisle snaps another picture quickly. "Here's the penis, and the scrotum…" He moves the mouse over the parts as he talks, showing us what he's talking about. He writes _It's a boy!_ at the top of the frozen screen before printing another picture. "Everything looks very good, Bella." He brings back the ultrasound, moving the probe a bit more.

"So Jake being a werewolf hasn't had an effect on the baby?" I ask, nervous.

The voice snorts, _I hope not!_

"Nope, baby looks perfect," Carlisle grins. "A little big, but everything is in the right place." He laughs lightly.

"Thanks, Carlisle, you're the best," I tell him.

"Yea, thanks, doc," Jake says, still too excited to be affected by the vampires' presence.

"_Paging Doctor Cullen to Surgery, Doctor Cullen to Surgery."_

Carlisle shook his head. "That's my cue. You'll need a new appointment in four weeks. Just check what dates are best for you and leave a note on my desk, ok?" I nod happily and Jake accepts the sonogram pictures from Carlisle, along with a DVD containing the entire ultrasound.

After figuring out what date would work best, which wasn't hard, considering it was summer and neither of us would be in school, we head to the Rabbit.

"So have you told your fiends yet," Jacob asks as he slides into the car.

I sigh, "No, not yet. Gonna have to soon, I'm starting to get a pudge." I look down and poke the slight bulge. I sigh again. "I'm not really looking forward to it."

"Why not?"

I make a face. "Just the things people will say."

"Ignore them, they're not important anymore." He grabs my hand off the seat and kisses it. "It's just me, you, and little Jacob Junior now."

I snort. "'Jacob Junior?' I don't think so."

_Yea, I'm totally voting _no_ on that! Geez, be a bit more original that 'Junior.'_

I ignore her.

"What's wrong with naming him after me?"

"Nothing, I just don't want to spend the rest of our lives yelling 'Jacob' and having both of you running to me. Maybe we can use Jacob as a middle name," I add thoughtfully.

_I'm ok with that!_

"Sure, sure. Have you thought of any other names?" He chuckles, "I sure haven't when it comes to boy names."

I smile. "That's obvious, Mister It's-going-to-be-a-girl. Besides, you're the guy; most guys don't aren't interested in the pregnancy. I have some names I've thrown around."

"Like what?"

"Well, I was thinking of maybe using our dad's names? Like William Charles or Charles William? But then there's the same issue as with your name, so I decided probably not, unless you really want to."

Jake shrugs. "It's whatever you want, honey."

I laugh, "See?" He smirks at me. "So then I was thinking, I like old-fashioned names, so I did some searching on the internet and found some names that I like. I'm just not sure. Like, Alexander, maybe? Or Archer, that one is high on the list." I shrug.

_Ooooohhh, let's name him Archer, I like that name!_ the voice says, ecstatic.

_We haven't decided anything yet, we still have some time to think on it. It's one of my personal favorites, anyway._

"We have time," Jake says, quoting my mental conversation as he pulls me closer and kisses my head.

"Ha, yea, like five months or so. The book says it will fly by."

Jake chuckles softly. "Then I guess we better hold on."

**MAY 18**

"Hey guys."

"Hey Bella."

"Hey."

"Hi."

"What's up, Bella?"

"Not much, Mike. How was everyone's weekend?" I look around my lunch table. Edward sulks at the end of the table, Alice across from him, Angela next to her and the rest of the gang spread around the table. Everyone mutters about sucky Sunday's.

"What did you do this weekend?" Mike asks.

I glance at Alice, biting my lip. She grins and nods slightly. _Doitdoitdoit, _the voice cheers_._ "Well, I found out I'm having a baby boy."

Though the noise of the cafeteria is deafening around us, the only sound at my lunch table is the clatter of a fork that Mike drops, splattering food on his shirt.

"You're pregnant?" Angela gasps.

"Um, yea." Angela let out a huge squeal and raced around the table to hug me.

"Who's the father," Mike asks dully, glancing quickly at Edward before averting his eyes.

"Jacob Black," I reply, pointedly ignoring the brooding vampire.

Mike squints. "The kid from the Quilete rez?"

I nod. "The one and only."

"Oh."

I roll my eyes and hug Alice, who had come over to join Angela and me in our excitement.

"I'm so throwing you a baby shower," Alice says, looping her arm around my waist.

_Yay, I love baby showers!_ the voice cries, enthusiastic.

_Have you ever been to a baby shower_? I wonder.

_Uh, no… But I know I like them!_

"Ah, Alice," I groan, rolling my eyes at the voice and at the vampire next to me.

She laughs. "Don't worry, nothing huge."

I roll my eyes again. "Please, do you ever do anything small?"

She just winks at me.

**JUNE 6 **

I throw clothes around, trying to find something nice to wear for graduation, but I can't find my shirt. I had planned on wearing the one I wore on Valentine's Day with the one skirt I have, which, by some miracle, still fits me, but I can't find the stupid shirt!

_You brought it home to be washed,_ the voice supplies sleepily.

Irritated, I snap, _I thought so, too, so where is it?_

She growls, _Hades if I know, I was just trying to help!_ Again, I have the feeling as if she's walked out of the room; there'll be no more talking to her for awhile.

Frustrated, I grab my phone and dial Jacob's number and he picks up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe, have you seen my red shirt? The one I wore on Valentine's Day? I thought I brought it home, but I can't find it. Did I leave it there? I don't remember seeing it when I did laundry, but still."

"I don't remember seeing it either, but hold on, I'll check it out." I hear him shuffling around as I continue my fruitless search. "No, sorry, honey, I don't see it anywhere. I looked in the closet and the hamper."

"Well, frick." Jacob laughs. "Shut it," I snap. "I have nothing to wear for graduation."

"I certainly won't mind if you graduate in your underwear."

"You really want to sleep alone, don't you?"

"Shutting up."

I sigh. "I gotta go, I need to figure out what I'm going to wear."

"Ok, love you."

"Love you too."

We hang up and I poke my head out the door. "Dad, do you know where my red shirt is?"

"Not my day to keep up with it!"

I sneer, "Thanks."

"No problem."

I sigh and walk to the laundry room and proceed to tear it apart, looking for my elusive shirt and coming out wanting. I growl in frustration as I storm back to my room.

"Bells, you almost ready?"

"NO!" I slam my door and turn, gasping in surprise at the sight of Alice on my window frame.

"Hi," she says cheerfully, dropping into the room. "I saw that-" She paused, sniffing. "Bella, who have you had over?"

I shrug, "No one recently, except Jacob."

"The werewolf?"

"Yea, why?"

"Because there's been a vampire here recently."

My jaw drops. "Wha…" My mind immediately flashes to Edward, but why would Alice have that panicked look if it was her brother? "Do you know who it is?"

She shakes her head. "No. I think you need to get your dog over here to see if the scent is familiar; I'll tell my family."

"Thanks, Alice."

She waves me off, distracted, and hands me a large white box. "I had a vision that you wouldn't have anything to wear, so I got this for you."

"Oh, uh, thanks, again."

She nods. "I'll see you at graduation." Before I could blink, she was gone.

"Bella! Jake's here!" I hear Charlie yell.

"Coming," I call back, flipping open the box. Inside is a red shirt with a black heart in the middle and a pair of black dress pants with a stretchy waistband, perfect for my new chubby belly. I slip them on quickly and pull the curling pins out of my hair, shaking the tightly wound curls loose. I find my flat in the back of my closet and, throwing the ugly yellow graduation gown over my arm, rush down the stairs. Jake catches me as I trip at the bottom of the stairs.

"Whoa, easy, Bells," Charlie says. "Gotta take care of my grandson."

I roll my eyes. "I didn't do it on purpose, Dad." He just winks at me as Jacob sets me straight. "Let's just go."

"Bella, I smell a vampire in your house," Jake says as Charlie walks ahead.

"Yea, Alice came by to drop off this outfit and said she smelt unfamiliar vampire in my room."

Jake stares at me, incredulous, but is unable to press the issue as Charlie climbs into my truck. I had thrown a fit when Charlie suggested we go to graduation in his police cruiser and eventually won out; we were taking the truck.

The graduation ceremony is predictably long and boring, as Eric stutters through his valedictorian speech and the principal spoke and eventually it all just blurs together until I am suddenly being ushered to the stage.

"Bella Swan!" The crowd breaks out into a cheer; I can hear my werewolf family yelling from the back of the room.

"Congratulations," the principal mutters, his sweaty hand shaking mine.

I finish my walk and exit before looking out over the spectators and spotting everyone, both the Cullens' and the Quiletes, on opposite sites of the room. Smiling, I stand in front of my seat and wait until the last person is called, throwing my hat in the air a second after everyone else does. A loud cheer breaks out and then everyone rushes to meet up with their families.

I stay where I am, not bothering to fight the crowd and chance falling on my face. Not soon enough, Jacob emerges from the sea of bodies and sweeps me up into a hug, spinning me slightly.

"Ugh, don't do that," I moan into his ear. "I'm gonna puke."

Jake laughs and stops, setting me down gently and kissing me. "I'm so proud," he says mockingly, wiping away an imaginary tear.

"Shut up," I reply, smacking him on the chest. The rest of the pack, along with Sue Clearwater, Charlie and Billy, comes up and more hugs are given; however, Leah gives me a wide berth. At the end of the line waits the Cullens, standing slightly apart from the wolves.

Carlisle sweeps me into a hug. "Congratulations, Bella."

"Thanks, Carlisle," I manage to say before Esme pulls me to her.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you," she whispers into my hair.

I hold her extra tight, my substitute mother, since Renee had to stay in Florida with Phil. "Thank you." Esme releases me and Alice takes her turn, holding me close.

"Do the wolves know about the strange vampire in your house?" she asks.

"I don't know," I reply, still holding her, "Jacob might have told them when I went to stand in line."

"See if they'll send someone to talk to us or something so we can work through this together." Alice pulls away finally, her perfect smile still on her face.

I squint. "You're worried."

She nods. "I can't see anything, therefore, I worry."

I manage a small smile for her. "We'll figure this out, it's going to be ok."

She tries to smile back but it doesn't reach her eyes. I separate from the vampires and cross the invisible line back to the wolves. They share an identical expression: tight eyes, mouths pulled down into a frown, eyebrows drawn together. I walk over to Jake and wrap an arm around his waist.

"Is everything ok?" he asks.

I nod. "Alice wants to know if there's anyway you can send a wolf over to talk with them about the strange vampire in my house."

Jacob glances over at Sam, whose eyes dart between the two of us. He shrugs.

"We're going to discuss it later," Jake says, still half looking at Sam.

"Ok," I whisper, staring at my feet. He grabs my chin and tilts my face to his, brushing a soft kiss across my lips.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

**A/N: At this point, we're going to assume that the talk is going to be pretty canon, because I don't have the strength in me to rewrite all of that, my brain is more fried than chicken.**

**Sorry it took so long to update, lots of things added to the fact that I don't have as much access to a computer as I used to.**

**MEGA-AWESOME THANKS TO BRINIMC! I hearts you :D**

**Now, you guys should go check out my LJ (click on the Homepage link in my profile) and check out the story Brini wrote for me :D And, she asked (told) me to say that WE wrote the story, though it's mostly her, lol.**

**To my beloved reviewers: jacoblover1313, ASH186, 82c10, IGGYSlover, Dracoginnylover24, MandaRe, team jedward** (even though you bitched at me)**, RealLifeWolfGirl, bella, Annie, KittyHakubi, and snuff. goode. black, I thank you! :D**

**And to my readers who don't review, thank you!**


	19. July

**JULY 11 (Jacob's POV)**

I've been lying awake for about two hours now, doing nothing but watch Bella sleep, her head on my chest, one arm slung over my waist and a leg tucked in between mine. It's amazing how different she looks asleep; so much younger, the lines around her eyes lightening. I hate those lines as much as I hate the bloodsucker that caused them in the first place. I absently rub her ever-growing baby bump as I think.

I watch her shift slightly in her sleep and my plan solidifies in my head. Barely jostling Bella, I lean over to my nightstand and pull out a small box. I remove its contents and settle them in a different place before sliding out from under the girl of my dreams and heading to the kitchen.

She'll be up soon and she'll be hungry.

**(Switching to Bella's POV)**

My nose wakes up before I do, bringing me scents of eggs, ham, bacon, cheese, and oatmeal, my latest craving. I stretch luxuriously, enjoying Jacob's bed way too much. He must be making me breakfast; I really do have the best boyfriend.

_Oh, yes, he's very sweet,_ the voice says, sounding smug.

_I know,_ I reply, sounding just as smug as she. _Will you do me a favor?_

_Sure._

_Will you at least give me a nickname to call you? Please?_

She sighs, exasperated. I've asked before, frequently, but she still hasn't given me any clue. I wait patiently.

She finally growls, _Fine, call me Calli._

_Calli? That's pretty_, I smile.

_Whatever,_ she grouses, but I can tell she's smiling. _Now get your lazy butt out of bed and get dressed._

_Yes, ma'am_, I say in mock salute. Smiling widely, I manage to drag myself out of the bed, wobbling slightly as I stand. Stupid center of gravity shifting.

"You're worth it, though," I coo to my stomach. Feeling slightly waddle-y, I walk to the bathroom and relieve myself. After _that_ horrible pressure is gone, I wash my hands, staring intently at my reflection in the mirror. _At least my eyes don't have bags,_ I muse. I dry my hands and grab my toothbrush. Looking down to put my toothpaste on the brush, I'm suddenly distracted by something shiny on my left hand.

Is that what I think it is?

"Uh, Jake?" I call, still staring at my hand and walking to the kitchen.

"Yea?" He was standing at the stove, cooking, turning as I enter.

I show him my hand. "Wha..."

He turns back to the stove, but not before I see a smile on his face. I wait as he takes his time turning off the stove and moving the skillet off the still hot eye. He turns back around and leans against the counter.

"Jake, what's this?" I ask, wiggling my fingers.

"That?" He looks thoughtful for a second. "I think that's an engagement ring." He holds my eyes as he pushes off the counter and walks to me. "It's something you give to the one you love, the one you want to spend the rest of your life with. Of course, she's beautiful, but there's something else about her that draws you in." He's standing in front of me, looking down into my eyes. "When you look at her, you know that nothing can go wrong, as long as the two of you are together. She's perfect in every way that matters and every way that does. She's the first thing you think of when you wake up and the last thing you think of when you go to sleep. She's in your dreams at night and in your arms durning the day. She's your everything and you would do anything to keep her happy." I can feel my jaw drop as he slowly kneels before me, his eyes still holding mine.

"Bella, I love you more than anything I can imagine. You've given me the most wonderful gift." He pauses for a moment and kisses my swollen belly. "Will you marry me?"

I'm speechless for long enough that Jacob's face starts to fall and he starts to stand back up. Finally recovering from my shock, I quickly throw my arms around his neck, causing us to fall back on the floor in a tangle of limbs.

"Yes, of course I'll marry you!" I cry, tears streaming down my face. "I love you too."

He pulls my face down to his, kissing me deeply. We don't get far before my stomach growls viciously. I look down at him, smirking. "Looks like little EJ is hungry."

Jake laughs and helps me stand. "Well, I'm not going to deny my son anything, much less food." He rubs my stomach. "Got an appettie like his daddy, huh."

I swat his hand. "I sure hope not, I already look like a cow."

Jake pulls me to him, bringing me in for another kiss. "You look beautiful."

I snort and shake my head as he leads me to the table. "Think you're a bit biased, my love."

He winks, "Not at all." He turns back to the stove and finishes cooking us breakfast. I don't think there has been a better boyfriend than the one I have.

**JULY 18**

"Oh, Alice, what did you do?" I moan, burying my face in my hands as she leads me into her house. Already I can tell it's going to be horrible; I can hear people talking and there's blue and white balloons and streamers on the door leading from the garage to the house. I should have known the moment she picked me up in the treaty line and blindfolded me.

Alice tugs me into the living room. Extra chairs have been added, as it looks like she invited every woman in Forks to my baby shower. There are more streamers and balloons decorating the room, along with a few games and various other baby shower-ish things. Alice slips something over my shoulder and I grimace as I read the 'Mother-To-Be' sash she's placed on me. I look around the room, trying to take it all in, when my eyes land on the woman sitting next to Esme.

"Mom!" I cry joyfully, waddling (yea, it's gotten worse) over to her and throwing my arms around her neck.

"Oh, Bella," she murmurs into my hair, hugging me as tightly as my big belly would allow. "I've missed you so much."

I squeeze her tightly. "I miss you, too."

"Let me get a look at you," she says, pulling back and holding me at arms length. "You are absolutely glowing."

I blush. "That's what I keep hearing."

Renee smiles, stroking the side of my face. "You wear pregnancy a lot better than I did, I'll tell you that. I looked horrible; you look magnificent." She pulls me into another hug. "Oh, I've missed you so much, sweetie!"

I hug her back and we separate again.

"So, where's the father-to-be? I really wanted to meet him," she asks.

I swallow a bit nervously. How could I tell my mom that Jake doesn't exactly get along with the Cullens and had opted out of coming? He hated that I was here, but trusted that I could take care of myself.

"Oh, he had to work today. He's trying to get as many hours as he can before EJ is born," I tell her, giving her the half truth.

"Well, that's too bad," Renee pouted.

"How long are you down for? He'll be off at five."

"Oh, I'll be down for a week. I wanted to spend some time with you this summer, but I didn't think you would want to fly while pregnant, so I decided to come up here! Charlie connected me to the Cullens' so I could arrange to be here for this." Renee beamed happily, gesturing around the room.

I flinch, in spite of myself. Renee will be down for a week? What if Victoria decided to attack while she was down? How could I explain things to Renee? I caught Alice's eye, panicking. She smiles at me and shakes her head minutely. _Renee will be safe_, her look says.

I smile in thanks before telling Renee, "Well, then you'll have to come to dinner tomorrow. I was planning on making hamburgers; the little guy loves them. I think Jake's pa-friends might be coming over, too, and I'll call Charlie. We can have a cook out."

She laughs, "I'd like that." She glances behind me. "Guess I better let you go, Alice is coming over here." Renee releases me and I turn to find Alice. She grabs my hand and pulls me away, but I stop her before we get far.

"Alice, who are all these people?" I hiss.

She blinks. "People from Forks," she says, as if it's obvious.

"I don't know most of them!"

Alice laughs. "Yes, but if I only invited people you knew, it would be a small party. Plus, these women know Charlie and would be insulted if his daughter didn't invite them to her baby shower. So take one for the team and buck up." She winks at me before making me play hostess, whispering names that go in one ear and out the other by the time we've moved on the next woman. I recognize Jessica's mom and Angela's, but few other stick out. Everyone gushes over my engagement ring, wishing me luck and wanting to know when the wedding will be. I tell them I don' know yet, but we'll be sending out invitations as soon as we settle on a date.

Then I find Emily.

"Oh my god, Emily!" I squeal, pulling her to me. I haven't seen her in a few days, which is unusual for us. "What? How?"

Emily laughs. "Alice called and invited me. She wanted as much of your family to be here as possible. I'm glad she thinks of me as part of your family." She smiles.

"She thinks of everything," I say, trying not to cry.

Em nods. "She is pretty nice." She leans in and whispers, "For a vampire," and winks.

We sit and talk for awhile, and then Alice starts the games. Rounds of Baby Shower BINGO, Don't Say 'Baby,' the horrible game where the guests wrap toilet paper around my huge stomach, Pin The Diaper On The Baby (which I swear Alice cheated on, though she swears she didn't), and a game where randomly chosen women had to drink as fast as possible from a bottle and the one who finished it first won.

In between everything, I manage to send Jake a quick text, asking him if it's ok to have a cookout tomorrow with the families at his house. His reply makes tears spring to my eyes.

_Sure, but u dont have to ask, its ur house 2_

I swipe away the tears before anyone notices, just as Alice sits me in the biggest chair in the room and announces that it's time for presents. Everyone gathers around and coos as I pull out tons of clothes, bottles, bath things for the baby. Someone gives us a baby bathtub and Renee gives us a playpen. Not to mention the tons of toys.

The biggest gift, of course, comes from Alice and Esme; a complete crib set. Dark wood, with changing table on the side with a linen basket and a couple of drawers under the changing table. Inside, the crib set is a wonderful deep green mixed with brown.

I fail to hold back the tears, crying and hugging everyone and thanking Alice and Esme profusely. Alice waves me off, impatient.

"Come on, it's time for the cake!" She and Emily pull me into the dining room and Alice snaps endless amounts of pictures, as she has the whole day. The cake is a beautiful monstrosity, all blue, with three layers and 'EVANDER JACOB' written on the second and third layers. Topping the cake are little rubber duckies and sugar bubbles overflowing from under them.

"Oh, how lovely!" Renee exclaims. The rest of the women have followed her in and are 'ooh-ing' and 'aw-ing' over the cake, but my eyes are glued on Alice, who's frozen next to the cake, her eyes unfocused, staring at some far off place.

She's having a vision.

I nudge her and she shakes her head, grinning. No one has noticed, except Esme, who's looking at her daughter with concern. Alice laughs quickly, saying, "Of course, you know I love doing things for you, Bella."

I haven't said anything, of course, but I sense that she wants me to play along. "I know, but still, thank you so much." I smile and pick up the knife to cut the cake, but Alice snatches it back quickly.

"I'll do it, Bella," she says, giving me a look.

I laugh, still playing along. "Sure, I'd probably cu-" I'm interrupted by a loud _bang_ sounding from the living room. I jump, my hands automatically going to my chest, and I realize what Alice must have seen. Me, stabbing myself in my shock. I spare her a quick glance and she nods minutely.

_Thank you,_ I mouth. She winks and goes about cutting the cake and making sure everyone gets a piece. I'm forced to socialize again and I'm unable to talk to Alice again until the party finally ends. After saying good bye to Mrs. Stanley, I turn around to find Alice and Emily talking in the kitchen and Renee and Esme cleaning the living room.

EJ starts kicking as I walk to where Alice and Emily are and I rub my tender belly gently. Suddenly, I'm struck by a horrible leg cramp and would have fallen if Alice hadn't appeared at my side instantly and held me up.

"Oh, it hurts," I moan.

"What's wrong?" Renee frets, rushing over.

"Cramp," I groan as Alice has me sit in a chair in the dining room. She squats down and her cool hands begin rubbing my calf.

"Stretch your leg out and gently flex your toes back towards your shin," Esme instructs. "The Charlie horse should go away in a second."

I do as she says and, sure enough, the pain disappears after a few moments. I sigh in relief. "Thanks, Esme, Alice, it feel so much better now." Alice grins up at me but still massages my leg for a few minutes longer.

The four of us talk for a while, until I notice the time. "Oh, I need to leave soon, it's already after five!" I struggle to stand as Emily glances at the clock quickly.

"Yea, I need to get back, too, I still need to make dinner," she says, grabbing her purse. "Do you need help getting your stuff back?" she asks, glancing quickly at Alice, all of us keenly aware of Renee.

"I was going to let Bella borrow Emmett Jeep, actually," Alice laughs. "I would drive her home myself but," she gestures behind her, "I need to clean and get dinner ready for us here."

Renee looks excited. "Well maybe you guys could come over for dinner tomorrow night at Jacob's? That sounds like fun, doesn't it, Bella?"

Another quick glance. "Uh, ah, no, we have plans tomorrow night in Seattle, sorry," Esme lies.

Disappointment replaces excitement. "Oh," Renee says.

"Don't worry," Esme says, "we'll get together before you go home and have a lovely time."

"Ok," Renee grins. Alice, Emily, and I have started gathering things and loading them into Emmett's Jeep while they were talking (which happens quickly with Alice's super speed and strength), so I'm all ready to go by the time they've figured out the details.

We all hug, even the vampires and the wolf girl, and leave. "I'll drop off Emmett's Jeep later," I tell Alice.

"We'll figure something out," she whispers, knowing I don't want to see Edward unless I have to.

"Thanks," I tell her, grinning. As I walk (waddle) Renee to her car, I ask, "So if you want to call me later and we can get everything settled for tomorrow?"

"Sounds like a plan, darling," she says, kissing my cheek and getting into her car. "Call me as soon as you get to Jake's."

"Of course, Mom." I wave as she backs away and heads off down the little trail leading back to the main road. I head towards Emmett's Jeep when suddenly pain shoots through my chest. I gasp and cool hands catch me before I collapse.

"Bella, are you ok," Alice asks frantically, sweeping me over to the porch before I can blink. "Esme, call Carlisle," she yells.

"Yea, I think so," I gasp. _Fuck_ that hurt. "My- I think Evander kicked my ribs."

"Be careful, they could be broken," Alice says warningly as I attempt to straighten.

"No, no, I'm ok, doesn't feel broken," I gasp. "Just hurt like _hell_." Alice doesn't look convinced, but any protests are cut short as Carlisle bursts through the trees in front of us.

"Hello, Bella," he murmurs. "The ribs, is it?"

I nod, knowing there's no point in arguing now that the doctor is here. He does a quick exam. "Well, you were right, they're not broken," he tells me, "but two are popped out of place. I'll fix those up in no time." He smiles gently as I nod again.

Carlisle has me lay back and does some weird chiropractic thing. Relief comes as I feel pops in my back and I sigh.

"All better?"

"All better," I confirm as Alice helps me sit up. "Thanks, Carlisle."

"Anytime," he replies, patting my shoulder gently. "It seems like the baby might be a bit stronger than most, so if you have any other problems, call me immediately." He looks considering for a moment before adding, "You might want to talk to Jacob or Sam about me having a pass of some sort to come on their land to care for you, just in case they're not able to move you."

I nod; it makes sense. "I'll talk to them tonight," I promise. He smiles and walks inside as Alice helps me down the steps and back towards the Jeep, yet again, even going so far as to lift me into the vehicle. I laugh at her over protectiveness, but I'm thankful for it. We say goodbye and I head home, ready to sit back with Jacob and just relax.

I pull onto the main road, pointedly ignoring the flash of red blonde hair as it flashes in the woods.

**A/N: I know, I'm a bloody worthless excuse for an author and I'm terrible sorry :'( Can you ever forgive me?**

**The thing is, Brini's got some computer issues right now, meaning I'm currently without a muse or beta or whatever you want to call her. Either way, I'm without someone to help me push this story along, so now I'm asking my readers if anyone would like to help me out? 'Cause, if not, I don't know how long it's going to be until the next update. I had a horrible time finishing the ending of this chapter and it's not even everything I wanted to go in it, I just wanted to post **_**something**_** for you guys, to let you know I'm still here, just a bit crippled at the mo'.**

**If anyone is interested in helping, please drop a review or PM or email and let me know. The only thing is that it will have to be someone who's online frequently or that can answer emails quickly. I need someone to tell me when they think something should be added, something should be taken out, etc. I'm probably demanding, but you would have to ask Brini to be sure.**

**On the plus side, you get to find out what happens before everyone else :D**

**ANYWAY, how many of you thought EJ stood for Edward Jacob? Haha, fooled you! :D I didn't even realize that the initials were the same until I started writing it. I knew that the baby's name was going to be Evander since forever, though :D**

**Special thanks to BriniMC, even though she didn't get to read this one and she's MIA right now :'(**

**Other special thanks to Glory2121, trizsh15, 82c10akaLynn, RealLifeWolfGirl, geneva8403 **(for chapter 11)**, sunshine2006578, KittyHakubi, MandaRe, snuff. goode. black, IGGYSlover, JJ1ight, Blessedly Twilighted, Augustmoon99** (for chapter 15-18)**, LoverHaterofEdward, Anniegirl27 **(who gave me the biggest compliment EVER *MAJOR HUGS!*)**, and Louise M Frost **(for chapters 2-4, 7, and 18)


	20. July Part II

**July 21 (Bella's POV)**

Renee and I sit at a small Mexican food restaurant in Port Angeles, content after a day of shopping.

"So how is the wedding planning coming along," she asks.

"Er…"

"Have you picked a venue?"

"Uh…"

"Oh, there's that nice place down the road from here, it's nice and big and I bet they still have a date open."

"Well, we were planning to get married on the rez where Jake's parents-"

"Who's going to be doing the ceremony?"

"Mom-"

"And I bet you can use the same florist your father and I used, they were beautiful."

"Mom!"

Renee pulls out some paper and a pen and starts writing things down.

"MOM!" A couple of people look over, including Renee, finally.

"What, sweetie?"

I can't help but smile. "Mom, I think it would be better if Jake were here for the planning."

Renee looks shocked. "Jake wants to help with the wedding?" I nod. "Oh, honey, that's so sweet of him! Most men want nothing to do with the planning." She laughs, "Lord knows your father didn't. So have you two made any decisions yet for the ceremony?"

"Yeah, actually, Jake wants to get married in a traditional Quileute ceremony. The chief will be performing the ceremony at the same place where Jake's parents were married."

"Oh, that sounds wonderful. What about your dress?"

"Well, I'm not sure on that part, Jake hasn't told me yet, but we can show you were the ceremony is going to be held. You can help with the invitations, we can't agree on one. And you probably know more about wedding planning than I do, I'll bet I'm forgetting a bunch of things. You could get together with Emily to find out what all needs to be done for the ceremony."

Renee looks pleased. "Well, I know a little. And I would love to get together with Emily." We spent the rest of lunch talking about different things needed for a wedding and trying to figure out a wedding date. Afterwards we shopped a bit more and then headed back to Forks.

On the drive back, Renee and I sang loudly along to all the songs on the radio and laughed at our horrible voices. It was nice to reconnect with my mom, making up for the time lost. I drop her off at her motel and head back to the rez and I am pleasantly surprised to find Jake waiting for me on the porch, whittling… something. He puts it aside as I pulled up and helped me out of the cab before grabbing a bunch of bags from the back of the truck.

"Geez, Bella, did you clear out the city," he laughs.

I groan as I press one hand to my lower back. "It feels like it. Man, I forgot how much Renee can _shop_. But we got some things for the baby's room and some new clothes for me." We put the bags in the spare bedroom and I look at the color patches on the wall. "I still say we go for the softer green for the main color."

Jake sighs. "Well, if you would pick a room theme, then we could figure out colors."

"I said let's do dinosaur theme! You said no."

"I said I would think about it. I've been thinking, why not a jungle theme?"

I turn to look at him. "Jungle? How would we do that?"

Jake started gesturing as he talked. "Well, we could do a darkish green as the background with maybe a brown border. Paul's actually a great artist, so I bet we could ask him to paint some foliage and animals. I know where we can get some paper to twist into some three-D vines and we can put them in this corner." He turns back to me, grinning wildly. "What do you think?"

I can't help the smile that comes to my face. "You've really thought this through, haven't you? I love it! Do you think Paul will paint the scenery?"

"I'll ask him really nicely and you can bribe him with some of your chocolate chip cookies, he couldn't stop thinking about them last time you made them."

I step into his embrace and sigh contently. "It's a deal." We stand there for a few minutes, talking over ideas until my stomach growls and I sigh again, this time in annoyance. "Snack time, apparently."

Jake just laughs and leads me to the kitchen and sits me down at table while he slices some apples for me. I tell him about our shopping trip and how Renee managed to lose two of our bags on the way to the car (we found them still at the register). Then I brought up the idea I had while shopping.

"So you know how my mom is leaving on Sunday? Well, I was wondering if we could throw a going-away party for her. I know she's coming back for the birth, but I want to do a little something for her and-"

Jake cuts me off with a kiss. "Well, I was going to wait until dinner for this, but I think now is good, too." He stands and walks away, leaving me staring after him curiously. He returns, places his hand face down on the table in front of me, winks and lifts his hand to reveal… a key?

I stare at it for a moment. "Jake, what's this?"

"It's a key, Bella."

"I know _that_, why are you giving me a key? What's it to?"

"It's a key to the house." My head shoots up. "Did you think I was kidding the other day when I said it was your house too? I thought you knew that, but I guess I didn't make it clear, so…" Jake kneels in front of me and gently closes my mouth. "Bella, will you move in with me? I want you to feel like this is your house too, so will you move in with me?"

Of course, the tears start. "Oh, of course I will, Jake!" I launch myself at him, laughing and crying.

"So this means you don't have to ask if you want to have a party or throw a barbeque or have guests over. This is our house, not just mine now." Jake presses a kiss to each eyelid, then a lingering one on my lips. Of course, one thing leads to another…

**JULY 25 (Jacob's POV)**

"Jacob Black, where the hell are those cookies I just baked?"

I smirk as I set the bundle of wood by the grill. "I don't know baby, where did you put them?"

Bella stomps outside as best she can. "You know damn well they were on the cooling rack on the kitchen table, there were three dozen on the table, now there's only two, so _where are the rest of the cookies?_"

Because I can't help but wanting to laugh, I turn away and start stacking the wood in the grill. "Sweetie, I don't know what happened to your cookies. Maybe the goblins stole them." I hear a sniffle behind me and turn to find tears streaming down Bella's cheeks. I pull her to me. "Oh, honey, I'm sorry, I was just messing. I ate the cookies, I'm sorry."

A hand smacks my chest. "I knew it!" Bella yells. "You jerk!"

She tries to pull away from me, but I hold on, laughing. "I'm sorry, but they were delicious, if that makes you feel better."

"No, it does not make me feel better, you ass! Those were for the guests, not for you! And I don't have any more ingre-"

I cut her off with a kiss and she gasps into my mouth. I snake my tongue in and Bella moans, no longer pushing away, but pulling closer. I set her on the picnic table as her hands start roaming over my chest. I slip my hands under her shirt, rubbing her bulging stomach before cupping her breasts through her bra, her nipples pebbling under my palms...

A wolf whistle cuts through the air and we break apart, panting slightly. Sam and Emily are standing at the back door, Emily holding a dish. Bella turns a bright red as I remove my hands from her shirt and help her off the table casually.

"You're a bit early, you know," I tell them.

Sam laughs, "Em thought Bella could use some help with getting the food ready." He winks at Bella as she smoothes her shirt over the baby bump before she heads back into the house.

"Don't think you're not still in trouble for stealing those cookies, Jacob," she calls behind her. Emily follows her in, chuckling, as Sam joins me at the grill. He watches as I light the match and drop in on top of the wood. The tiny flame catches and soon the fire is blazing.

"So Bella moving in, huh? How's that going?"

I snort as I stare into the fire. "About as well as can be expected."

"I thought this is what you wanted, what's wrong?"

I sigh. "I'm not even really sure."

"Jake, I know things will be tough for the two of you, with a baby on the way and everything-"

My head flies up in surprise. "It's not because of the baby." I push off the table and start pacing. "I mean, come on, who am I kidding, she's not going to want to stay home and be a little mother running around and keeping house all of her life. I mean, I told her I would support her and the baby for the first year if she wanted to wait to go to college, plus it would give me time to finish high school and we wouldn't have to put EJ in daycare or anything. But what if she doesn't want to wait for me to finish school or what if she wants more than a life on the rez? I mean, I can't give her everything she deserves, or even the baby what he deserves." I sigh, running a shaking hand through my hair. "I don't know, man. I just wish..."

Sam claps me on the back. "I get it, man, I really do. But love is about setting your fears aside. If you want her to be a stay at home mom, see if she'll consider it. If you think she deserves more, bring her a little something every day. Even if it's small and insignificant to you, it will mean the world to her, especially if she's had a bad day. Trust me, man."

I look over at him as he turns to stare at Emily through the window in the kitchen, laughing at something Bella had said and I realize he's probably right.

People start arriving; the Pack and their family/imprinted ones and Bella's family and friends. The women stay inside, helping set up things, while the men congregate around the grill, commenting on everything from my choice of wood to the correct way to cook a T-bone. I take it all in stride, making notes on what sounds good and what never to try. I glance around at the few kids that came running around the yard and imagine what it will be like when we have family, when it's _our_ children running around.

I don't even realize I'm staring at Bella with a goofy smile on my face until Jared comes over and starts making fun of me. I shove him away, laughing as I mock the way he looks at Kim. The women brought out the rest of the food as the meat finishes cooking and soon the picnic table is heavily laden with bowls of macaroni, potato salad, salad, beans and various condiments and other foods suitable for a get together.

I sit next to Bella, with Renee next to her and Emily on Renee's other side. Leah sits across the table and starts picking at her food, as Emily finishes telling Renee a story, the others laughing.

"So when she goes to look in the fridge, I call the Chinese food-"

"Even though it's halfway to my mouth," Bella interrupts.

"And she hands it over and I'm all like, nomnomnom," Emily finishes and they crack up anew.

"I was so mad," Bella says, giggling helplessly.

"Wow, um, that's some story," I say. "Is that what happened to my Chinese food?"

Emily nods, unable to speak.

"Awesome," I mutter, causing the women to crack up again. I'm about to start stuffing my face with the delicious food when there's a commotion at the door. I look up to find Paul glaring at a group of people at standing at the backdoor.

"Bella," I whisper, "What are the Cullen's doing here?"

Her head whips around, her jaw dropping as she takes in the sight. The doctor and mother bloodsucker are in front, with the always chipper psychic vamp and her boyfriend behind them and, much to my disgust, Edward.

"Oh, that's my fault," Emily pipes up. I look at her, shocked. "I thought Sam was going to tell you, I invited Esme, Alice and the doctor to come over today."

I glare at the backdoor and see Leah's head fly up, glancing in the same direction.

"I think there's more than just those three," I grouse.

Emily rolls her eyes, "Yes, well, that's not how I planned it."

The vampires are now slowly moving through the crowd, ever aware of the werewolves in their presence. Alice bounces over to where we're sitting and gives Emily, Bella, and Renee a hug. The sickly sweet stench of vampire floods my nostrils and I only just manage to keep my face still.

"Thanks for inviting us, Emily," Alice chirps.

"Oh, I'm glad you could come," Emily replies, moving over so that Alice is sitting between her and Bella.

I watch out of the corner of my eye as the good doctor engages Charlie in conversation, his arm tight around his wife's waist. Leech boy is simply sulking against the house.

"Why did he bother to come," I mutter, irritated. I could almost understand if he was walking around talking to people, but leaning against my house moodily? Really?

Alice shrugs. "He wanted to come and he can be very insistent when he wants to be."

I continue glaring at him. I have to give him credit for not even flinching as I berate him with insults mentally while I finish my lunch. Bella is busy with her 'girl talk,' so I just kiss her cheek and begin mingling amongst our guests.

**(Edwards POV)**

The car ride to the dogs' place is tense. I had argued that they would need me, should the wolves choose to attack, as I would be able to glean the information from their minds, but it was a weak argument and we all knew it. They had caved simply because they were tired of fighting me on the issue of Bella. I'm glad I won, though the victory is one-sided. Me showing up at the wolves barbeque would not help our situation but I can help myself. I still want to prove to Bella that I'm not all bad; I can behave. Following the directions Emily gave Alice, Carlisle pulls up to a modest house, the outer boards new and still free of paint and the shutters flung open, allowing what little light that crept through the clouds to fill the house. Inside people milled about and, as we exited the car, the sounds of laughter and talk came from behind the house.

Carefully schooling my features to indifference, I follow my family into the house as they seek out Bella. Some of the guests in the kitchen motion that everyone's outside before they resume they're conversation. Obviously they're not part of the Pack and don't even know who we are. Once outside, I spot her sitting next to Black, laughing at something the girl next to her is saying. Leah is across from them, her eyes flicking across us before she looks back at her plate and begins humming in her mind, effectively cutting me off from her thoughts. She's a werewolf now, I note as a breeze sends her scent my way. I sigh, sad that we won't be able to continue our brief friendship, but knowing it couldn't have lasted anyway.

Somehow, this thought doesn't help.

Alice bounces over to their group and thanks Emily for inviting us. I lean back against the house, listening to their conversation as the dog growls about my being there. Not moving, I stoically listen as he thinks of every insult possible. I watch Bella mostly, but I can't help glancing at Leah frequently. She's not really eating or even paying attention to the women across from her. She's still humming, though, so I know she's aware of me. Finally, she pushes off the bench, mumbles goodbyes and walks towards the house, intent on throwing her food away and getting to the forest. As much as she's trying to block me out, I catch glimpses of her longing to transform and run around the forest. I stop her as she attempts to walk past me.

"Hey."

Her eyes remain glued to her plate. "Hey."

"How have you been?"

"Fine. Look, Edward, I have to go." She moves to go around me again.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry."

Leah's eyes flicker up for a split second, never quite meeting mine. "Me too," she whispers before turning around and walking around the opposite direction. I hear her thoughts as, in her despiration, she forgets to hide them from me. Waves of sadness, embarrassment, and shame wash over me and my still heart aches for her. If only the world was different...

But it isn't and it won't do any good wishing things were different.

I spot Bella surrounded by friends. I want nothing more than to go talk to her, to try to explain my actions, again, and beg for her forgiveness, but I dare not do anything that might harm the tentative truce between us and the Pack. Alice knows something bad is going to happen to Bella and when it does, we'll need them on our side. It does nothing to help my temperament, though, as I watch Black over to Bella and whisper something in her ear and kiss her gently on the cheek. He straightens and suddenly looks my way. His thoughts betray nothing as he saunters over.

"Bloodsucker," he greets me, leaning against the house next to me.

"Dog," I reply, nodding slightly to him. We stand in silence for a few moments. Apparently his mental guard has gotten stronger because his mind is still blank to me. His stance is relaxed, so I know he's not going to attack.

"Does it hurt?" he asks, curious.

"Does what hurt?"

"Seeing what you're missing with Bella. What could have been if you weren't such an asshole."

I stiffen. "Excuse me?"

The pup actually smirks at me. "Well, you know, if you hadn't treated Bella as if she were unable to care for herself, like she was a glass doll. A girl like that needs to be free. And the whole thing with you trying to come between us? Well, you almost had a shot to salvage something before that." He turns and faces me. "I don't know why you're here, but if you so much as think about talking to her, fuck the truce, I'll kill you." He smiles at me, showing all of his teeth. "Have a good time, leech."

Before I can say anything, he walks away, his thoughts laughing. Carlisle is at my side instantly, holding me back when I would have run after that _dog_.

"You can't do anything," Carlisle hisses, his hand on my chest. "Can't you see he's provoking you? We _will not_ be held responsible for the truce being dissolved. We need this; Bella needs this. Do nothing stupid, my son."

I relax slowly as Carlisle removes his hand. "Carlisle, I-"

He shakes his head. "I know, we heard." Carlisle sighs. "Just, please, Edward."

I grudgingly nod and my father eventually drifts back over to Esme, leaving me to my thoughts. They continually flick between Bella, my conversation with the dog, and Leah.

**(Bella's POV)**

I sigh as I close the door after Renee, having promised that we would take her to the airport, and waddle towards the kitchen. Jake is standing at the sink, studiously washing dishes. He turns and smiles at me.

I smile and say, "You didn't have to do that, sweetie, I was about to."

He gives me a look. "If you're going to talk nonsense, you can sit in the living room," he tells me. "If you'll behave, you can sit in here while I finish up."

I stick my tongue out at him and sit at the table with another sigh. "Well, I would say that was a success."

"Mmhmm."

"The Pack looked like they had fun."

"Mmhmm."

"Emily thinks we should start having monthly get-togethers."

"That sounds good," he murmurs distractedly.

"What did you say to Edward?"

_That_ got his attention. He turns to look at me. "What?"

"Edward. I saw you talking to him, what did you say? He looked murderous."

I watch him carefully as he contemplates his answer. "Bella, that was between us, I don't want you to worry about it." Jake turns back to the sink and the dishes.

"I will worry about it, Jacob. You can't go around pissing off the vampires; we need them for the truce!"

"Bella, please!" I finally notice the death grip he has on the counter top. Levering myself up from the chair, I move behind him and circle my arms around his waist, leaning my head on his back. "Just, please, Bella. I know I should have just stayed away from him, but why did he have to show up? Why can't he just leave us alone?"

I press kisses to his back. "I know, honey, I know. But until Victoria is caught, we just have to deal with them." I sigh as he turns in my arms and holds me tight. "I'll talk to Alice about him tomorrow."

"I'm sorry for yelling."

"I know you didn't mean it, you're just stressed right now. Promise me you won't say anything else to him?"

"I promise."

**A/N: Ok, so I've had the end of chapter done for some time, but for some reason, I just couldn't get the beginning OUT. Real life gets in the way (ala virus on my mom's computer and then my son spilt water on my laptop…) and sometimes your muse deserts you. I promise, I'm going to finish this story! It's just taking a little longer than I planned :/ Luckily, I know how the story is going to end, so send good juju my way and hopefully I can crank something out soon! I know this took three months, but I refuse to post a shoddy chapter just to post something.**

**Anyway, Special Ops thanks to the always fantastic BriniMC :D**

**And to my wonderful (and patient!) readers and reviewers:**

**RealLifeWolfGirl, YankeeGirlNJ, 82c10akaLynn, sunshine2006578, Blessedly Twilighted, JJ Twi1ight, Ella071, Louise M Frost, Dracoginnylover24, Morbidlily, Augustmoon99, IGGYSlover, moony. padfoot. lover, seza3175, Passion Black**

**Also, if I didn't reply to your last review, just let me know, I can't remember which ones I replied to and which ones I didn't. Thanks for your patience!**

**Oh, and like, Happy New Years and stuff :D**


	21. August

**A/N: I actually had this ready last Wednesday, but the site wouldn't let me upload :( I hope you enjoy it!**

**JJ Twilight requested that I post a short summary reminding everyone what happened, but honestly, I can't do it right now. I don't even know how I got the end of this chapter done, I'm freaking miserable with allergies. I'll try posting a better one later, but here ya go:**

**Renee came down for a visit before the baby is born, which makes Bella nervous because Victoria is still after her. Alice assures her that nothing will happen. Jake proposes to Bella, who says yes, and the baby dislocates on of Bella's ribs. Later, Jake asks Bella to move in with him and she agrees. Then they throw a barbeque before Renee leaves and Emily invites some of the Cullens, but Edward comes too and he and Leah have a moment. Jacob talks to Edward about Bella and Bella gets mad at him for pissing off one of the vampires and possibly hurting the truce between them and the pack.**

**And that's what you missed on Things Are Different In The Dark!**

"So, I've been thinking," Bella says as we unload more boxes into the living room. We're almost done transferring all of her things to our house, now that the rest of her stuff has come up from Arizona.

"Always a scary thought," I quip, setting three boxes down and winking at her.

She scowls at me. "Don't make me throw something at you. What do you think about taking some maternity pictures?"

"Maternity pictures?" I feel my brow wrinkling.

"Yeah, you know, me, you, big ole belly?" She chuckles and rubs her swollen stomach. "I would like to do some, but we don't have to."

Smiling, I make my way through the maze of box and pull her into my arms. "I would like that, too. We don't have enough pictures together." I lean down and kiss her, rubbing my nose against hers. "Set it up and I'll make sure I'm not working."

"Great, make sure you're off two Saturday's from now." Bella grins cheekily and gives my bottom a firm pat before turning and waddling out of the room. I laugh and follow her.

"I'm that predictable, aren't I?"

Bella lifts a small box out of the back of her truck. "Yup." I step up behind her, nuzzling her neck.

"Maybe I would have said no."

"And maybe you would have still said yes," she replies, turning and smirking at me. "Oh, and I talked to Angela's mom, she says they're starting childbirth classes soon, if you're still interested in doing those."

"Don't you just, I dunno, pop it out?"

"No, the stork comes and drops it on our doorstep," Bella says sarcastically. She pushes me anyway and waddles into the house arrogantly. I smirk after her, thinking of better ways to use that snarky mouth. I know I'll be glad when these pregnancy hormones go away. I grab a few boxes and carry them into the house. Bella is in the kitchen, cutting up fruit. I let out a wolf whistle as I walk through the hall into the living room to set the boxes down before joining her.

"So it's fruit today, huh?" I ask as I snag a chunk of pineapple.

"Mm-hmm. I'm thinking chef salad for lunch, what do you think?"

I pretend to think a moment. "I think it's rabbit food and I'll be hungry ten minutes after I finish eating it."

Bella laughs. "Oh, ok, I suppose I could mak-"

"Oh, no you don't," I interrupt, kissing her. "I'll make some sandwiches for me. Grilled cheese, I think, and maybe a couple of ham ones." I kiss her again and give her belly a pat before going to the fridge and pulling out everything I need to make sandwiches and salads. I rethink the grilled cheese (for now; I'll probably make some for a snack later) and instead begin building a Dagwood sandwich.

"So when does the class start?"

"Next month. Every Saturday for two months with each class being only an hour long." She sits at the table with her fruit while I boil eggs and begin layering meat and cheese and anything else within arm's length onto my sandwich. I make Bella's salad simultaneously, piling lettuce, tomatoes, cheese, cucumbers, and bacon bits into a large bowl.

"Do we have any eggplant?" she asks after awhile.

I glance at her as I slice the eggs. "What?"

"Eggplant, do we have any? I'm really craving some suddenly."

"Uh, I don't think so. I can call Emily and see if she has any, she usually has weird food on hand." Bella's smile lights up as I dial Emily's cell.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Jake. Bella's craving eggplant, do you have any?"

"Well, you're in luck, I'm just heading back from the grocery store and I had bought some for something I was going to make."

"Cool, can you spare a bit for her salad?"

Emily laughs. "Of course, anything for the preggers."

I laugh too. "Thanks, Em."

We hang up and I turn to Bella. "Emily will be here in a couple of minutes with some eggplant."

Bella squeals in excitement and jumps up to hug me. "Thank you!" With our stomachs pressed together, I feel it when Evan kicks. I rub her belly.

"Sorry, little buddy, didn't mean to squash you," I tell him. Bella snickers and pokes her belly.

"Eh, he's squishing my ribs, it's a fair trade," she says, stepping away and lowering herself in back into her chair.

"What kind of dressing do you want today?"

"Mustard."

"….What?"

"Just mustard."

I just look at her and she smiles, a little embarrassed. "Okay." I turn back to the counter, finding the mustard and setting it to the side for her. A horn beeps outside. "I'll be right back."

Emily sits in her car outside the front door, a small purple thing in her hand. "Slice it up and fry it for a couple of minutes."

"Thanks so much, Emily, you're a life saver," I tell her, offering her a couple of dollars.

"Nah, it's fine. I gotta go, though, see you later. Tell Bella I said sorry for not coming in." She waves as she drives off. I wave back and return to the house. Bella has her salad in front of her and is squirting a bunch of mustard into the bowl. Ignoring the disgust ('cause mustard? Bleh!) and keeping my face blank, I proudly show her the eggplant.

"Oh, yeah… Uh, can we save that for next time?" She grins sheepishly, stirring the mustard into her salad.

I know better than to argue. "Yeah, that's cool." I smile, grab my sandwich and join her at the table, placing a plate of carrot sticks in the middle. Bella finishes off half of her salad and several carrot sticks before she starts talking.

"So I'm going to start painting the room Saturday and Paul said he would come over tomorrow to draw the designs and he would probably start painting next Monday, provided nothing happens. I'm hoping that we can start moving furniture in two weeks, how does that sound?"

"Let's see, that's what, the twenty second? Yeah, I don't think I'm doing anything that weekend, I'll ask Sam for that Saturday off."

"Do we have any pickles?"

Chuckling, I reach behind me and grab a big jar of pickles we've kept in the house since Bella started having pregnancy cravings.

"Are there any cold ones?"

"Of course," I say, replacing the jar and heading to the fridge to get the jar of cold pickles. I open it and hand the jar to Bella, who fishes one out and bites into it blissfully.

"So good," she sighs before leaning over and giving me a sour kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

888

**(Bella's POV)**

Saturday rolls around quickly and I start painting the nursery a forest green, carefully going around Paul's detailed drawings. I'm glad Jake suggested this theme. I'm also very glad that the weather is holding out this weekend, allowing me to keep the windows open, a fresh breeze flowing through the room. Suddenly, something flickers in my peripheral vision and I jerk around. There's nothing there and I shrug off the feeling, returning to my painting.

_What color are you going to do the border?_ Calli asks.

_Dark brown__._

_I thought baby's rooms were supposed to be all bright and airy._

_Actually, if the colors are too bright, it can give the baby a headache, which isn't good._

_Really? Did not know that._

_Yup. I mean, there are going to be some bright colors in here. The ceiling and part of the top of the walls are going to be painted like the sky, with a big sun and puffy clouds. Plus, there's going to be some animals and plants that are colorful. And I'm thinking about getting some wooden letters and spell out Evander's name on the wall. I can paint them in bright colors, so the room is going to have plenty of color._

I could practically see Calli (when I tried to picture her) lying on her stomach, her ankles crossed in the air as her giggle sounds in my head. _Oh, that's going to be so cute!_ She sighs. _I should tell you, once Evan is born, my guardianship will transferred to him. I won't be able to talk to you anymore, nor you me._

_What, why?_

Calli hesitates before replying, _I… I can't tell you._

_Why? Why do I hear you at all? What's this all about?_

_Honestly, Bella, I can't tell you. I probably shouldn't have told you about leaving you, but…_ Calli stops talking and no matter how hard I try, she doesn't reply. I finally give up when Emily shows up with lunch. We take care of the paint before settling down in the living room. I turn on a movie and keep the volume low so that we can talk. She asks about the nursery and we gossip about the latest episode of Glee, our new favorite show.

Emily excuses herself to go to the bathroom and, as I stare at the television, not really seeing what's on the screen, that's when I feel it. It's like a cold hand tailing down the back of my neck, as though a vampire had brushed its hand along the skin of my neck while running past. I shiver, jerking around to see… Nothing. There's nothing there, no vampire, werewolf or human. I can hear Em humming in the bathroom and see the yellow drapes fluttering lightly in the small breeze.

"Bella, are you alright?" Emily asks as she returns, her scarred face concerned.

I blink. "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." I force a smile but, of course, Emily isn't fooled. She continues to give me looks as I change the subject to her wedding, which is only five months away. Em asks me to be a bridesmaid but I turn down the offer. Things have been too hectic for me lately and I don't want to ruin Emily and Sam's big day in the way only I can seem to manage.

"So, have you and Jake settled on a date yet?" Emily asks, taking a bite of her fried rice.

"No, I'm still not sure if I want a summer or fall wedding. Spring is out of the question because of the rain and I'm leaning towards an outdoor wedding. There's just something about doing the nature thing with the wedding that I really kinda dig. I don't know." I sigh, biting my lip. Emily pats my arm consolingly.

"I know it's hard, but try to set the date several months in the future. The more time you have to plan it, the better," she advised. I nod, thinking it was a really good idea, considering I'll have to juggle a baby as well. We talk about wedding stuff and baby stuff but the whole time, I feel a set of eyes on me and it makes me cold inside.

888

"What…is this?" Jake asks, staring at our shopping cart with a horrified expression.

I glance over to see what he's looking at. "A kiwi?"

"No, not that, _this_?" he says, rolling his eyes and picking up the mystery object.

"It's tofu, Jake, it says it right on the package."

"Why are we buying tofu?"

"Because it looks really good."

"It's looks gross."

"Jake."

"What, I'm just saying!"

"Well, I'm just saying!" Jake just looks at me as I stand there, glaring at him, before a look flickers in his eyes. "Oh, no you don't!" I yell, stepping back as the behemoth lurches at me, grabbing me and twirling gently before setting me down. He keeps his arms wrapped around my shoulders, though, and rests his chin on my head.

"Fine, we'll get the tofu. But I'm not eating it. Ever."

Since he can't see my face, I smirk, knowing that I can just sneak it into dinner one night. Suddenly that cold feeling washes over me and I stiffen in his arms. My eyes dart around, trying to find something that would cause the creepy feeling.

"Bells, are you all right?" Jake pulls away and turns me so he can look at my face.

I chuckle nervously. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." I force myself to look at him and smile. Of course, he's not convinced but he lets it slide, tugging me to his side and walking us over to the cart.

"Can we get some eggplant?"

"Didn't it make you sick last time?"

"But it was soooo good! I tried it with peanut butter and it was literally the best thing I've ever eaten."

Jake looks at me like I've lost my mind. "That explains a lot."

"What?"

"Nothing, love, nothing at all."

We continue our shopping with him poking fun at some of the things I add to the cart and me elbowing him in the side, but the feeling never fades and by the time we leave the store, I wish I had brought a coat.

888

Paul swears, _again_, and I'm two seconds away from slapping him.

"What happened?" I yell from my cozy spot on the couch.

"Got paint in my hair. Don't even know how that happened!"

I snicker and roll my eyes. Geez, the boy can be so dumb. "Where's that cute little painters hat I got you?"

"It was too hot!" I can picture him scowling like a petulant child and the image almost has me in hysterics. Paul stomps into the room and glares at me.

"Laugh it up, chuckles," he tells me, seconds before his hand darts out and sticks a glob of red paint on the end of my nose.

My jaw drops as Paul walks away, laughing. "I hate you so much right now," I growl at his retreating figure.

"Lies and slander!" he calls back.

Glowering, I manage to stand (by myself! Yea me!) and waddle to the bathroom. As I clean off my nose, muttering about stupid werewolves, the now horribly familiar cold feeling washes over me. It starts at the base of my spine and crawls up to my neck, wrapping around my throat like a snakes embrace. I shiver uncontrollably for several moments, my eyes tightly shut against the unwanted sensation, my knuckles white from clutching the sink. As it begins to abate, I look into the mirror and red eyes, hungry and wanting, stare back at me.

I scream and whip around, but there's nothing there, only the hallway and Paul as he rushes in, his eyes frantic.

"Bella? Bella, what's wrong," he asks, grasping my arms and forcing me to look at him. "Bella, say something!" he demands and I finally find my voice.

"The-there w-was someone th-there," I gasp. "A v-v-vampire, I-I saw i-i-i-its eyes." I let out a strangled sob and Paul pulls me close, turning us so that he's looking out the bathroom door. I can hear and feel him breathing in deeply before he sighs.

"Bella, I don't smell anything," he murmurs. "I mean, I smell cinnamon-y-ish, but I thought you were baking something."

I shake my head, burying my face into his chest, ignoring the spots of paint. "I'm not baking anything. I swear, Paul, I saw a vampire. He had red eyes and blond-ish hair."

"Do you want me to call Jake?"

"No, he needs to work." I pull away, somewhat reluctantly, and force a smile. "Thanks, though."

Paul nods, his forehead wrinkled in concern, and walks away. "I'll be in the nursery if you need me," he says.

I turn and stare at myself in the mirror, trying to convince myself that I'm not crazy.

_You're not_, Calli informs me.

_I know I'm not_. Even in my head, I sound uncertain of the fact.

_Trust me, I know crazy people and you're not crazy_.

"Says the voice in my head," I mutter, splashing some cold water on my face and blotting it off with the towel. Calli chuckles. I sigh and head to the kitchen. Jake will be off work soon and I need to start cooking dinner.

"Paul, you're staying for dinner, right?" I call back towards him.

"Whacha cookin'?"

"Steaks, baked potatoes, macaroni and cheese, maybe some peas and carrots, and rolls with a salad."

"Please stop talking before I die of hunger," he yells back, laughing. "Yeah, I'd love to."

"Do you want a snack? I know you've been working hard."

"Sure, that'd be cool, and maybe some water?"

"Will do!"

I shuffle around the kitchen, making a snack while preparing food to be cooked tonight. Jake calls not long after I hand off Paul's snack (he refuses to let me see until he's completely finished. Cheeky wolfman.) and I start cooking. The potatoes will take the longest to bake, since the guys like their steak still practically mooing. I'm humming along to the radio when the feeling of being watch hits me, a prickling across my shoulders. I turn around and outside my kitchen window is the vampire, his red eyes darker but no less hungry looking.

He smirks at me, his flop of dirty blond hair half concealing his face and I notice his shoulders tense. I find my voice, finally, and scream. He's gone seconds later as Paul comes dashing into the kitchen, waiting until the last possible moment to disappear.

"Paul, he's back, he was staring at me through the window and I thought he was going to jump through it and I screamed and he ran away and I _swear_ I'm not crazy, I saw him!"

Without another word, the werewolf dashes outside, closing the door firmly after him. I watch him as he stands in the exact place where the vampire stood, sniffing delicately. He walks around, his eyes closed in concentration, trying to find some lingering scent of my unwelcomed tormentor.

After several moments, Paul returns, shaking his head. "I don't smell anything, Bella, I'm sorry." His eyes are truly apologetic as he looks at me in symphony. I'm shaking like a leaf, turning my head from left to right, unable to comprehend that the werewolf in front of me _can't smell the fucking vampire_.

Paul tugs me to him, his arms wrapped tightly around my shoulders as he apologizes.

And then Jake walks in.

**A/N: *busy ducking virtual tomatoes***

**I know you don't want to hear my excuse, but it's a good one this time. While on a oneshot spree for Drarry fans, I knocked out the first half of this chapter like a CHAMP! And then, my brother was hit by an 18-wheeler. He's alive but I've had to take care of him for the past month and a half, which meant writing was put on the backburner. When I finally was able to write again, I had lost my flow for this story, which is how the Glee stories started.**

**Believe it or not, writing those other stories helped me write this, because it cleared my head a bit more. Plus, they were easy to write, considering I didn't have to go deep into a plot or anything like with this.**

**However, I'm going to be visiting family for the next two weeks and I don't know how much internet I'll have, so I won't be distracted and maybe can get the next chapter cranked out pretty quick for my wonderful readers who I love very much :D**


End file.
